A scientific approach of Kanda Yuu
by FallenAngelItachi
Summary: Deceiving tittle,I'm not gonna cut him open!The OC is NOT an exorcist but a scientist which is why I named it like that. Contains spoilers for the manga.Implied OCXKanda.CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION/HIATUS!
1. The not so ordinary meeting

**A/N**: This is chapter one re-written (and longer, I noticed). I will be going through an overall revision of every chapter -except probably the last ones- so please stick with the story. Any help would be welcome. And I'm trying to make the second person point of view actually understandable because it will take me way too long to change it that much. Ugh! My head hurts.

Oh, the disclaimer...I do not own any of Hoshino's work!

* * *

A young woman, just 18 years old of unknown identity, was seen running frantically that night; you. People were after you… Or was it? Suddenly those "people" took a weird shape-very inhumane like- and turned into something horrific-very monstrous like. You watched their transformation in terror while they killed everything in their path just to get a better shot at you. You continued running away, feeling deep in your heart you wouldn't last long; not if this kept up anyhow. So either way, you had to make a run for it.

_A-a-a-a-a-akuma? I thought they-… I thought they weren't real, I thought it was all but legends!_ you were thinking panicky and momentarily you closed your eyes; maybe all this was just a nightmare. Maybe when you open your eyes again everything will be gone and you'll wake up- '**Aw**!' you were dumb enough to close your eyes while running so the only natural thing happened: you hit your head.

'Kill the human named Maria. That ought to help Earl-sama.' some said as if in a synch and surprisingly they all obeyed by launching their attacks against you.

'Kyaaaah! The Earl was true, too.' you said avoiding their attacks directly, but you received all the kick from the blast and found yourself colliding with a wall. 'Ugh…'

As soon as your pained back would allow you -but thankfully a moment not too late due to the adrenaline pumping and your survival instinct-, you tried to run off again. But the akuma caught up and appeared in front of you; three more approached making them now a couple of dozens.

_Why didn't they surround me before? Are they brain-dead or something? They just thought of it or it just happened to happen… Oh that makes a pun. Ugh, what am I thinking? I'm gonna die if I don't get out of this. Ok, I must turn around and ran the other way; but if I do that than the other ones will surely get me. Ah! Duck-I have to duck! Maybe if I find something to hide in and escape then-… the earth is shaking-no wait! I'm on a platform, they're shaking the platform!_

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

You were falling because the wooden platform collapsed right under your feet. While trying your best to hold on to something, the effort seemed futile and instead you fell on your stomach on a horizontal pole.

But you lucked out again, as you couldn't hold on to it for more than a second and your fall continued; as another wooden platform got in the way, it collapsed with you when you crushed into it. Another failed attempt at saving yourself by grabbing on from a balcony resulted in a dislocated arm but now you were reaching the ground. _A staircase! _you realized delighted even if you had landed on it with your side (and counted about two broken ribs), because that meant you were almost there –meaning the safe, solid ground-. As you were rolling down you could see some human figures but a moment later you couldn't see anything.

* * *

'Are you alright?' a man's voice reached your ears; it sounded concerned and it came from above.

'H-huh?' Your head was spinning around like there was no tomorrow; nevertheless, you tried tilting it slightly just so you could see a large black man –as soon as you wiped your eyes from the tears- that looked down to you. Wait, he didn't look; he had his eyes closed! That was weird…

But then you also realized the ground was soft-much softer than it was supposed to be; you looked down with a great effort and saw you lay on top of another guy. He looked Japanese, young –maybe 18 years old- and had long black hair. Oh yeah! He was also shooting daggers.

'Oh! I-I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't realize… Err, I'm fine, yes.' you said hastily and very ashamed while getting off the man before he shrugged you off himself -because you were sure he was about to.

'Ha-ha! It looks like this one did fall in your lap from the sky Yuu-kun!' an old man said to your landing mat; the "matt" had just finished cleaning his trench coat and had already two veins popping out of his temple.

'Humph! Shut up old man! And who **are** you girl?' he asked sourly.

'My name is Maria, hello!' _damn he's grumpy!_ you thought even if you tried to smile.

'This is Noise Marie and I'm General Friar Theodore. And this rude young man is Kanda Yuu; they're both my apprentices.'

'You have no business being here.' the one called Kanda Yuu snapped you; you were a bit taken aback but still in pain so you decided to just glare at him.

'You must have fallen from a very big height; are you really alright? Your heartbeat is all off and I can definitely hear some fractured bones and severed blood vessels.'

_Hear? He **hears** that? How can he-…oh. He must be blind. That would explain it._

But you should probably stop staring at him like an idiot and answer the man! 'Alright… Disregarding the dislocated arm, a couple of broken ribs, the unbearable headache and back-pain, I'm great!' you said in one breath; the two men widened their eyes shocked while the Japanese guy just arched an eyebrow. 'Um… I'm being chased by some things that -even though I know you won't believe me- are actually called akuma so the fact I fell and got away from them, even if I got hurt, seems like a blessing right about now.'

'What-akuma? You're damn-lucky if you survived with just those injuries; and why would akuma be after you-? Ouch! Marie!'

'Ha…' Marie sighed after hitting Kanda on the head to stop. He probably did it because you were getting a more and more defensive stance while Kanda was speaking due to the suspicion and accusation his words held and they wanted to get the onformation out of you without scaring you into it.

'Forgive my impolite student there, Mari-chan, he has no people skills. What he means is: "We're very sorry you got hurt by those vile creatures and we'll protect you when they show up, rest assured." I'll do the translation.' Mister Theodore said; obviously he was enjoying himself-or he was enjoying torturing his apprentice, you couldn't really tell. But whatever it was, it amused you, too!

'Why, you old man-?'

'Wait-why are **you** familiar with akuma? And what kind of general are you Mister Theodore…? Oh god-the black coats and the silver crest-you're with the Black Order, aren't you?'

'How do you know about that-you're nothing but a commoner…?' Yuu asked, his voice now full of unadulterated suspicion.

Wasn't he a bit too paranoid or was it just your idea? Then again maybe mister Theodore was right, he just wasn't a people's person but something told you you'd find out soon enough though so no reason to beat yourself up about it now. But you had to admit he was cute when he was being mean and suspicious and...well, himself.

'What he means is that: "You're sharp, figuring all that out so fast."'

You chuckled; it wasn't just the fact the two of them were so unlike one another that it ended up being funny, but it was that you hadn't a reason to laugh for a long time and this was more relieving than amusing for you. Kanda didn't find it nearly as amusing though; he just "tch-ed" you and, after crossing his arms in front of his chest, he distinctively looked away. You had to hand it to him though, this old man was rather fun.

'But hold on! If you're exorcists, then you can definitely help me! Oh, what am I saying; you **have **to help me or else they're gonna kill me! And isn't that your duty as exorcists anyway? Well then fulfil that duty!'

You were desperate and you were scared. Thus you had to be an over-demanding hag since it was the only way you knew how to get what you wanted from people like them: people who died in the line of duty to protect complete strangers. So if they died for complete strangers you weren't any different! Plus, every single time you got scared you turned into a shrew for self-protection reasons; you could only hope they fell for it.

Yet they didn't exactly buy it; Friar raised both eyebrows at you and then laughed a bit while everyone watched him with narrowed eyes.

'Let me translate that for you people: "I'm frightened and helpless; please save me from the demons that are after me because I have lost all faith in my own strength." Well now, we may be a lot of things but we aren't insensitive enough to allow you to get killed.'

'And since she asked so politely…' Marie teased you.

But before you manage to say anything at all –a thank you or a reply to his jest-, an odd sound was heard and, like an approaching flock, a pack of akuma was seen on the horizon.

'Oh just on cue I see. Yuu-kun, have your sword at the ready!'

'I know old man-no need for you to tell me! And it's Kanda-**Kanda**! And after this is over…' he turned to you looking murderous 'you'll tell us **why** the akuma would chase you…'

'S-sure…' you replied half-smiling half-scared. _He is kind of creepy when he does that..._But it didn't take them too long; in no more than ten minutes all the akuma were easily destroyed by the three skilful men. You were quite surprised from seeing their skills and quite excited by watching the activation and usage of innocence. Actually, innocence itself was exciting! It had different shapes and sizes for all three men, adjusted to their abilities and in different forms, each its own unique ability (just like the akuma they fought) with the only similarity that they could all kill akuma indiscriminately, no matter the special ability.

* * *

As soon as they finished they walked towards you.

'A. Mazing! Your innocence is amazing! Can I touch it? Can I study it? Oh, I know-can I try _using_ it? This is unbelievable! I never thought it'd be this interesting; oh I have to study it!'

'You can't study our innocence, who do you think you are-Komui?' Kanda snapped annoyed; but that confused you. Who was Komui?

'Eh?'

'And what purpose would you serve by studying our innocence? Who are you really? Are you even a human?' he kept on with his mini-interrogation.

Was he serious? Couldn't he see how beaten-up you were? 'Wh-yes of course! My arm hurts like hell and I'm bleeding out of every little scratch!'

'Fine, then you may be a Noah in disguise!'

Oh he was very stubborn. 'A what? You mean the "chosen by God" humans who turned on God and their kind and sided with the Earl to help him destroy the world? No, thank you!'

'Wait-how do you know all this? It isn't natural for a mere commoner; you were either tipped off or you're a part of it! And why is the Earl sending akuma after you?'

'This is what Kanda means: "…" Exactly what he said.'

You all gave Theodore a worn-off stare; well, not Marie but you were sure could he see –or use his eyes in general- he'd be rolling them at Theodore right about now.

But he was right and you did have to answer them; oh you and your big mouth! You couldn't believe you let slip all you know about the Noah just like that! Ok, maybe not everything but still… 'Um, I have no idea myself but, just so you know, there was this man-he told me to look this up… and thinking about it he was right about everything after all, I'll have to apologize to him now…'

'Take it slow there Mari-chan. What do you mean "that man" and why do you have to apologize to him? He told you of our… hidden world?'

'Yes, a man-'

'Who is he? What's his name? What did he look like-?'

'I was about to explain you uratounkatsi…' you didn't speak Japanese but you knew some words; so since he was Japanese you bet he'd understand that one better than anything else. And he seemed to get it because he started glaring at you all over again. But you dismissed it…for now. After all you didn't like being interrupted. 'He looked around 35, but he must've been over 40, tall, long red hair and red eyes; he had a mask covering half his face or so but you could see he was beautiful-and a womanizer to boot. His name is-'

'Marian Cross, General of the order like me and a perfect description you gave, too.'

'Huh? But why would he present himself to an innocent girl and tell her everything?' Marie asked wondered.

Innocent? Boy he was wrong-you were no saint! But you guessed he referred to the fact you had nothing to do with akuma before Cross told you about them. Well, you couldn't say you were now all too pleased about how things turned out…

'He is Cross; he'd never find anyone more fitting than a beautiful-

'Tch!' you gave Kanda a dirty look; alright, you were not a beauty but he couldn't just throw that to your face like that! _Manners, dude, manners!_ you tried communicating to him with that look. But Theodore went on like he hadn't heard him.

-young girl to confine in; but the point is this is Cross we're talking about, so there must be something more to her than meets the eye… Still, the innocence won't react to her and that means she isn't compatible and she can't use it.' Theodore finished his reasoning and abruptly turned to you. 'Do you have any other skills?'

Oh bummer; you wanted to use the innocence, too! But wait just a second! You were being seriously under-estimated here! Sure Cross spat a few things but he didn't give you everything on a silver platter! 'OK, just so you know he didn't tell me _everything_; he merely snapped something about some innocence and how that was a weapon and something about how the akuma were slain from it but nothing else! The rest I found out by myself through a lot of research… and danger. You know, I love to read about everything and the last four years that's all I've been doing so I know a lot of stuff!' Oops, that shouldn't have slipped; what was with you today? All you could do was to say the wrong thing or give the wrong information and this wasn't like you at all…maybe it had something to do with the fact you were in pain and you were feeling very light-headed thus you couldn't think straight. Or maybe it had to do with the fact your eyes kept wandering back to Kanda's for an odd reason-or his mouth...why was that? 'Anyway, point is he merely said "check it out if you like" he didn't get me into it right off the-…' you froze. And then it stroke you... 'That son of a bitch!'

Everyone looked at you as if you had grown a second head.

'That bloody-tart! He knew I was way too curious to let it pass so he intrigued me on purpose! I don't believe it…! But why in earth would he do that?' you inquired in the end a bit lost.

_This couldn't have gone better for him, could it? And I fell right into it-I am such a stupid stupid girl! I fell for it like a complete amateur!_

'…You said yourself you know a lot and knowledge is something he looks for. He needed you so he recruited you. When did this happen?'

'It's already been a while; he had told me he had just left his pupil to go the HQ.'

'Oh, I remember when that was... well, aren't you precious? You'll actually come in handy to the Order since you're so full of knowledge-not just to Cross!'

You couldn't tell if he was making fun of you or h was being quite literal; maybe he was being both.

'Well, I don't appreciate the feeling of being used but now it ain't like I have a choice if I want to stay alive…' suddenly you felt a wave of sadness wash over you. That was odd; you hadn't felt like that since the first time you actually left home. You felt so manhandled and manipulated and you knew once someone joins the order they cannot leave until the "war" was over. _No, I will not get depressed! These people go through the same thing and look at them-they are coping! I'll be fine…right?_ 'I'll never have a normal life again! My parents will never see me again, too! I had dreams, goals I wanted to fulfil…That prick…'

* * *

You decided to do what you usually did: make a joke about it; sure you were saying what you really thought but that way you could shrug it off as humour. That was another way of protecting yourself you known but it had become so natural after all this time, it felt normal for you.

'Tch! Stop your whining! It ain't like you didn't go asking for it; curiosity is one of the mortal sins!' Obviously he didn't take well to it…and who could blame him-you were like a siren when you did that.

'Yuu-chan, can't you see she's vulnerable?' Theodore "scolded" him laughingly.

Marie merely laughed. 'You know Kanda, her voice reminds me of yours when we first met. Let's just hope she won't turn into you in 10 years.'

Uh-huh; Kanda started getting angry. You realized it because you noticed a vein popping out of his temple. You thought you should annoy him a bit more since all he did was being mean to you and you were the revengeful kind of type...no matter how beautiful his deep blue eyes were. Hold on; how was that relevant?

'Ha-ha! I hope so, too!' you said amused.

The plan succeeded: you saw a second vein popping out.

'Nah, Yuu-kun is still very nice Maa-kun, don't be so insensitive.'

And that was it for the young exorcist-he eventually snapped! 'Who cares! My voice was never as annoying as hers no matter what age! And stop calling me that old man!'

'You, Kanda, have quite the temper, ναι?'

'So you'll be using me whole name ha? Maybe you **are** a Noah…' he drawled murderously, slowly drawing his sword; you rolled your eyes (quite satisfied with yourself to have riled him up like this).

'This once I used "you" as a pronoun and not your name-I said "have" not "has" can't you-.'

'Well, you better sort it out you two love birds because she'll be coming with us.'

As soon as Theodore said that, both of your head snapped to him.

'What?'

'Really? You're taking me with you?'

'Yes; you'd be way too defenceless when alone if the Earl wanted you dead…now we'll be able to keep you safe. Oh right, I forgot; Kanda, keeping her safe will be your mission.'

'What? Tch! I can't believe I'm stuck with protecting this weakling!'

'Exasperated much? And this weakling has a name, smiley-face!' Thank God for sarcasm…

'Allow me to translate yet again; he means: "I don't mind protecting a girl because now I'll get to show off to a person who'll apparently be powerless against the akuma and will be utterly depended and dazzled by my superior fighting skills."'

'Humph! As if I _need_ to show off…especially to you.'

'Yes, your sparkly personality leaves no room for doubt you are one big cuddly bear...! Now can someone please do something about my injuries? I feel like dying…'

* * *

Nαι=yes; the funny thing is t sounds just the same with the Japanese "ne" that means "right" and it's mostly used the same way! Anyway, I really hope you liked it; please leave a review!


	2. Arriving to Edo

**A/N**: Hum...This is the second chapter edited! Enjoy!

* * *

Your days together passed very fast and indeed Kanda got to show off his superior skills…**and** his temperament. No matter what the reason you'd always be arguing; not to mention your carefree character would always get **you** into trouble and **him** angry. Meanwhile, for an unfathomable reason, you seemed to be liking his sociopathic behaviour; if you had to justify it then you would have to attribute it to the fact you were curious as to why he would be like that and you wanted to know...but not if he didn't want to tell you. You dind't want to pry after all.

Of course you also proved yourself to be a valuable companion; you knew too much for your own good. From your entire story telling no dangerous secrets were left out and no dark pasts were kept private. You even had dirt on the Pope himself! Alright, that was farfetched to say but what you meant was that you had valuable information and that was your -sole- speciality: getting in places, taking the information you wanted and then leaving **with** the acquired knowledge-like some sort of thief... You never really made it out unscathed, but you got what you wanted each time-again, like some sort of thief, so this might have been one more reason Cross wanted you close…

But whatever the reason now you were altogether and after contacting their HQ the orders were absolute: they had to keep you safe at all costs and bring you back there. Quite surprisingly though, they gave you already a rank within the order that was most unusual: a scientist...much to Kanda's question even though he did find an answer: "You're just that hard to protect like that bastard Komui. That reckless, too."

Of course the fact they had taken you with them, as much as it had excited you in the beginning, now it looked like a bad deal; they were going to Edo and not the HQ something you had failed to pay attention to before or even if you did, you didn't mind by it. But now that you saw that all sorts of akuma are after them -and consequently you, too- you had started to have second guesses. You really wanted to know you would make it out of this alive-a hope that its light grew dimmer and dimmer by the day...

* * *

'Where are we going again?'

'Edo.' Marie answered-he always was the first one to answer your questions as no one wanted the constant verbal spars between you and cuddly-bear.

'Why?'

'Because that stupid old man owes Cross a favour.' Kanda barked to Theodore; obviously some things are beyond ignoring you, like being mad at Theodore.

'We'll see Cross…?' you asked with murder in your voice. Even the simple mentiong pf his name angered you; but that probably had to do with the fact you were having your difficult days of the month at the moment and it always hurt like hell. And given you couldn't double down and roll over until the first two days passed -like you usually did- and because you already were in pain because of your broken ribs, you were extra testy.

'I don't think so, don't worry.' the General replied ever-smiling.

'Me? **He** should be worrying he doesn't…'

'Why? What are you gonna do-scratch him with your nails?' Kanda taunted; you turned red.

'Wh-that's sexist!'

'Well, you can't even fend against an akuma while he is _modifying_ them. He'd beat you in a heartbeat.'

'Cross may be a lot of things but he'd **never** hit a woman! He'd rather get hit than raising a hand against one!' you said truly appalled just by the idea or the image that it brought to your head; you closed your eyes and shook it off.

'It depends; if he's close enough to grab them, he raises it!' the General chimmed in and the two men laughed; but you blushed furiously.

'Don't tell me he's done that to you, too?' that was the very first time you had heard Kanda being surprised and worried about you in a way; why did you feel some sort of happiness by that?

'Well, she's a woman Kanda, isn't she?'

'But she's barely of age **now**. Then, it'd de…illegal!'

'Nah, his age limits start on 16 if I'm not mistaken.'

'H… hentai…' Kanda said shivering.

'Speaking about women, I've never seen you with one Yuu-kun. Why is that?'

Kanda gave the first skeptical look.

_Oh this is going to be rich!_ 'Yeah Kanda, why is that?' you repeated Theodore's question interested, falling in cue.

'You know you can tell me anything, right?' A second and a third skeptical look were shot by Kanda; and he was right to be doubtful when the General continued: 'So if your preferences are those of the **male**-'

Instantly Marie grabbed Kanda, keeping him from attacking Theodore; you were laughing your ass out!

'Please, don't tease him like that General, he'll get a heart attack! It was just a joke, Ka~nda, relax.' you said as soon as you managed to stop laughing and smiled at him.

You couldn't help it; every time they or you teased Kanda, he was that overreactive it just made your day, every day! Apart from that though, you felt comfortable around him and that also made you smile; you figured if he was being grumpy, sulky and generally such a source of life -note the sarcasm- then you could be a bit mean to him, too-he wouldn't be the only one ho got away with being a jerk. And the good thing was the others put up with it, too!

_It's weird_, Kanda thought-you smiling was weird. _This girl has been manipulated into joining to the order, been separated ever from her family for the sake of the "greater good" and had gone through hell with constant life-threatening attacks from akuma who even **I **found a bit disturbing to be after her, but still, she'd smile big like she was with her childhood friends and pretend everything was the way it was supposed to be. Even her behaviour towards us is just the same: friendly, but not the "I'm-hoping-to-make-a-good-impression" but the "I've-no-problem-being-myself" kinda friendly. There is something odd or very messed up with this girl; no one is that much of a positive thinker!_

That made him think about you more; more than he wanted to anyway, no matter it was good or bad-or suspicious.

* * *

'Kanda! Behind you-watch out!' you shouted in an attempt of helping him like your instincts usually told you.

'Don't even **think** about coming here…I'm especially trained for fighting akuma you know.' he said pissed and sliced the upcoming akuma in half.

'Ooh…' _He's strong!_

'Tch! All this time and you still haven't realized that **I **cannot be killed.' _… and I won't be killed-at least not before I find **that** person… _He sliced the one headed over to you, too. 'Besides, it's my mission to keep you safe. **And** you're powerless. Don't ever try doing something like that again or I'll tie you up.'

'…' you arched an eyebrow to that; now he was being plainly bossy.

'And what were you thinking rushing in like that, baka kanojo? If it wasn't my mission to keep you safe I'd have left you to die or kill you for interfering with my mission.' he said reaching you.

He kept calling you "baka kanojo" because he had made up a nickname for everyone. Even if you didn't know whom he was referring to most of the times, it didn't really matter. But that "baka kanojo" -that actually meant "stupid girl"- as much as it was supposed to be making you mad, on the contrary you found it somewhat nice; it made you feel closer to them, even if it was a bad nickname, it made you feel closer to him, too. Oh wait; so what it made you feel closer to him? And why weren't you mad-he did call you stupid...? But you had started getting used to him...

Hold it there though...Did he just say what you think he just say? He would otherwise **kill** you or leave you to die? OK, that was it!

'Kono uratounkatsi-**w****hat are you talking about**?' you burst out while smacking him on the head.

'What-?'

'What what? Of course I rushed into it-**I was worried about you**! _Not that I should be, bastard_…'

'Wh-well, Marie is weaker than me you know; if you wanna worry about someone worry about him.'

'Maybe I should! At least he'd worth it!' you said sounding righteously indignant.

'B-baka kanojo…' he said darting his eyes to nothingness.

'Maria-chan, you can come out now!' Theodore excalaimed from far away while approaching. 'But d'you know what's best? We're getting close to Edo.'

'Oh thank God! I was tired of finding you guys a new path every ten minutes! Honestly, you attract more akuma than a fleet of defenceless humans.' you said coming out of your hole-literal hole that Kanda had hidden you in to remain unseen.

'Oh yeah? Have you ever thought it is **your** fault for trying to do **everything** within your power to create havoc? You can't even go to sleep without getting us detected!' Kanda did furious while his own hand was holding Mugen and the other was moving around you threateningly.

'Is that so? Well, excuse me if I "do everything within my power" to make this trip more convenient for everyone and just so you know-IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I'M JUST CLUMSY, OK?' you continued, too poking him with your finger on his chest.

'Maybe we should stop them, General; they've been at it…since ever.'

'Nah let them be; can't you see they're bonding?' Both of them chuckled to that. 'And Yuu-kun actually seems to like her.'

'Indeed he does and that's quite surprising; I believe it has to do with the difference in their personalities.'

'Opposites, ha?'

'Well yes; she's day while he's night, fire and water…'

'…something in my heart tells me that these two shall get in a lot of trouble because of one another.'

'Let's just hope it won't be the kind of trouble where you can't get out of.'

* * *

And in that "getting-along" kinda way your days passed until you reached Edo; strictly instructed not to leave your corner, you watched while everyone fought the akuma and how they strived to protect the female exorcist who apparently had lost her powers. Meanwhile you also had the great opportunity to watch more innocence while activated and figure out everyone's combat style and each one's abilities. Also, what you suspected was true: not only had the innocence adjusted its form to the users' ability and their personality but actually they had done the same, too.

You concluded that it was a two-way relationship after all and felt incredibly sad you couldn't activate one and had no powers to protect anyone; after all, that was the reason for leaving home and going on that life-altering journey. Knowledge was just the means to an end you obviously couldn't fulfil… yet and the end was the power to protect. Everyone around you seemed eager to send you off to another country due to the hardships of the on-going "war" in your region, thus they all wanted you to have a better life.

Your family and your friends had told you to stop all that you were doing and find a better place to be, where your wits would be used not for making new weaponry and sabotages but for someone else's good. "Knowledge is strength" they used to say and you figured if you knew enough you'd also be strong enough to stop the never-ending oppression of your nation and save your important people once and for all.

That's why you started reading like a maniac; after you finished with everything in your birthplace and the surrounding areas, you went from Northern Greece (Macedonia, where Thessaloniki is now) to Southern Greece and the capital and read every piece of information you could find. But that wasn't enough! So you went to Constantinople~. And then you ascended! And then you went back down, to Italy. And this kept on and on until you had found yourself-after 3 years and a half- in China.

And there was a man, Cross Marian. He saw through all of your ambitions and easily guessed your purpose; not being quite honest to what he was letting you in on, he lured you with the promise of giving you the most powerful weapon amongst all the rest only if you managed to find for yourself what it was all about. And now that you've found it, you can't even use it not just for your purpose but not even to be protected. Somehow, you knew that Cross was aware of the fact you wouldn't be a fitting host for innocence and that the only one in benefit of you being mystified in their world would be him…which made you angry.

But not all was bad; you realized this was a battle for humanity as a total, not just for the sake of one feudal country. You could now be a part of something much bigger than you ever hoped and felt that if you did this for the entire humanity and succeeded, then you'd help out at your country, too.

Well…maybe that manipulative, exploitive, womanizer piece of meat wasn't that bad after all. That's what you'd started feeling anyway. Of course, taking under consideration the fierce battle unfolding right before your eyes at that moment and the reason it was conducted, it made you a reconsider.

* * *

When the battle was finally over and the Earl disappeared due to the appearance of a young boy everyone seemed too happy to see, you decided it was the best time to show yourself and eventually re-join with everyone.

Of course, you then realized it was a long way to go till you actually met up with them; regardless, you took it slow.

* * *

'Huff… huff…'

Your panting could be heard from a small distance to the group of people seated around the young unconscious woman. _I finally made it… _you thought cheerfully and sped up; everyone looked at you very surprised... well, everyone but Kanda. One could describe him as annoyed at the very least.

'Wow! There were still civilians around here! And you made it out alive! Are you ok? Don't fear us, we can help you; I'm Allen Walker.' the white-haired -who everyone had seemed delighted to see- kindly said to you. His voice was sweet and he appeared to be helpful. _Unlike another one I know..._

'Lavi, pleased to meet you!' a young man said coming towards you with open arms; an old man though -that you thought he looked like a panda- hit him on the head and then said:

'I'm bookman and Lavi is my apprentice, bookman junior.'

'I'm Chaoji, hello.'

'Alistair Crowley, miss…' a man who looked like count Dracula said -minus the hair and the sweet voice-.

'Miranda Lotto, hell-.' a woman said smiling weakly but she was interrupted by Kanda.

'How many times have I told you do not leave from where I appoint you, unless I say so?' he said angry, veins popping out of everywhere visible.

These people seemed very nice; you felt very lucky you were in their presence and very relieved that most of them were more like Marie and Theodore and not like Kanda. How many sour-looking exorcists could the order bear anyway? _But it does give a certain feeling of uniqueness to Kanda... _OK, that had had to stop. No more thinking of Kanda! Period.

'Well, pardon me, but I don't see any danger around here anymore and it's unlikely that the Earl will return soon. Besides…I got bored waiting for you there.'

'What?' the four males you had just met exclaimed together.

'Y-y-y-y-y-you know her Kanda?' Allen stuttered almost shocked.

'Waiting for you? Is she your girlfriend Yuu-chan?' Lavi was as shocked as delighted by the new gossip.

'Tch! How many times do I have to say this? It's-'

'Kanda, we know. And **no** I'm not his girlfriend-I don't know who could be ano uratounkatsi no girlfriend anyway.'

To that almost everyone laughed while Kanda raised his eyebrow.

'Then the same goes for you, too baka kanojo. Go back now, you shouldn't even be here and I'm in no mood to have to keep an eye on you, too should anything happen.'

'Allow me to translate; he meant: "You should head back because that is the best solution in order for you to be kept out of harm's way and given all that's going on, I'd be too worried if something happened to you, too."'

You giggled again, mostly at Kanda's reaction, while the rest roared with laughter. Alright, maybe the part were he'd be worried about you was a strech, but it was still very funny; and maybe somewhere deep inside you, you wished it to be true. But you knew it weren't._ Hey, what's wrong with me? I just promised to myself no more thinkning of mister sunny days! If I suspect I'm develpoing a crush on him-the sole guy who is never going to actually care for me I'll kill myself!_

Of course the guys kept up with questioning until General Theodore told them of your story and how you ended up being ranked a scientist within the Order; they all seemed very interested while Allen seemed to get depressed at the sound of his -as they explained- teacher's name. -'Oh so you are the pupil he deserted to go to HQ all by himself? I'm very pleased to meet you!' you had said when you realized, but that didn't really help his mood.- Well, even though you did think of Cross a bit better, the sound of his name still exasperated you a bit, too…Until Lenalee -as Allen called the unconscious female exorcist- woke up and they all gathered around her.

*'Aw, you're crying-'

'You were crying, too Lavi.' Allen defended himself.

'N-no I didn't!'

'A-ha-ha!'

But just then a crackling sound was heard and suddenly Lenalee was taken by a…pentagram? What gives?

'L-Lenalee! Lenalee!' Allen shouted and disappeared after her.

'Allen!' Lavi did going after him; then Chaoji.

_Oh no, they're disappearing one after another! I have to go with them to make sure they'll find a way back!_ **you thought, rushing in to where the others fell. You knew if it was something weird happening pertinent to the Earl you had read about something similar. Now you only had to make sure.

After "the fall" you found yourself on and under a pile of people in a place most familiar to you, which you had no idea how you found yourself there…

* * *

_This place looks just like Mykonos…_ you thought amazed looking around. _Is it really it?_

'What is this place?'

'We-we are inside the ark!'

'Why are we here?' Kanda asked Allen ready for a fight…as usual.

'How should I know?'

_'Don't fight_…' Crowley said weakly.

'H-…hey! There's some weird pumpkin under Lenalee.'

'Guh…hah! M-move you damn exorcists, phew!'

'It's you…' both Allen and Kanda snapped simultaneously raising their weapons against the pumpkin-umbrella thing.

'Kyaaaaaah!' the pumpkin-umbrella did frightened.

So if you understood this correctly, you were told by the Earl's balloon (?) that you only had 3 hours before everything collapsed and you disappear in an inter-dimensional void…brilliant. He also seemed to target Lenalee in particular but obviously everyone who got dragged in here was a bonus. _How did I end up in this mess anyway? I was supposed to be heading to the Order's HQ, why did they have to have dragged me here with them?_

'There is an exit. If it's just an exit…you want, little boy.' a man's voice said; they all turned to see where it came from.

'...!' the three male exorcists –Allen Lavi and Crowley- did shocked. '''Thick-lens?''' the three exclaimed together.

'Eh, is that my name?' he continued sweatdropped.

'W-w-why? What are-?'

'No! His name is Mike…or at least that's what he told me! But why in earth are you wearing glasses? And is your skin-color different? Are you working for the Earl? Ah! Were you spying on me?' you kept on and on while going to him, each sentence growing more suspicious, more serious and more conscious of the predicament that you found yourself in; nevertheless, you noticed a key in his hand.

'You know him, too?' they did altogether, except for Kanda who merely said:

'Tch! Still making my job harder, baka kanojo. That guy is radiating bloodlust, get away from him.'

* * *

~then, Instabul was still called like that. It was renamed after 1930, March 28 when it was officially requested by the Turkish authorities

*All the dialogues from that point onward (but the dialogues alone) are gonna be quoted from the manga. I'm trying to make it the more..."realistic" I can. If you don't like it do tell me.

** And isn't this OC a bit full of herself? Lol, I thought so, too.

*** Now I've stopped quoting and from now on the whole thing is gonna be a bit different in order to adapt to the OC ^^

Anyhow, I hope you liked it; could you please leave a review to share your opinions? A penny for your thoughts!


	3. First encounter with the Noah

**A/N**: This is the third chapter rewritten! I am going through with the revision like I promised; I only hope I **am** making it better! And my head still hurts…

Small recap: You fell into the ark and you just now encountered Tyki...

* * *

'Huh?' "Mike" did in great surprise. 'Maria? Is that really you? He was fluttering his eyes, not quite believing their sight. Not that you were any different. He was not the man he had told you he was, that much you could tell by yourself but in that case can it mean he is the reason the akuma are after you? 'What are you doing with a bunch of exorcists? I thought you were looking for powerful weapons?'

That question snapped you out of your thoughts; oh this was rich! Did he just dare ask you what **you** were doing here? Like he had any right to talk! 'Innocence is one, too; besides, I found out there are bigger things than me and my people's vendettas.'

'Oh… so you chose **their** side, ha?'

Meanwhile everyone watched shocked as he "lost" his glasses and changed his hair color and style, revealing the stigmata.

'So you really are a Noah, ha?'

'Yes, I am; the name is Tyki Mick.'

'How do you know him?' Lavi asked right away.

'I…met him accidentally on one of my travels. He was going to attend at a "matter at hand" -as he always said from then on- but given the way he dressed then, I thought he was a noble…not this.'

'How long ago was that?' Lenalee asked; even though proper introductions still weren't made with her, you didn't seem to have the time anymore.

'It was almost a year and a half.'

'Now, now, I thought you liked me though, Maria-chan…' he quipped about and came closer to you.

Everyone seemed alert of his sudden movement but no one reacted yet; they all wanted to see where he was getting at. And so were you for that matter…

'Well, I did! Just, not anymore; I tend to dislike evil lying stabbing-in-the-back pricks like you.'

'Oh, that is honestly very sad because I had such great plans for you;' he leaned in to your ear and whispered 'if I told the Earl of you **now **he'd rather I killed you…'

Your brain stopped at that particular moment; he meant he hadn't told of you already? Then why were a bunch of crazy ass demons chasing you down every street you found yourself on? Did that mean that…someone from the order did! 'Y-you mean he doesn't know about me already?' you wondered out loud, flinching to the idea that just raced through your mind; everyone seemed surprised, too.

'No…if he had, I'd be the one sent after you.'

'Then why were the akuma…after me? Who told them?'

'I don't know love; why don't you ask your… _comrades_…for now at least?' he said choosing his words carefully, still not distancing himself.

'…they don't have a clue either I suspect.'

'Get away from her now-and same goes for you, too.' Kanda said explicitly, hand on the ready. His eyes were slits and he was angry; he looked dangerous. _So dangerous…_ you thought a little more frivolously than you should have considering the setting.

'Huh? Oh, I get it! Have your persistent advances finally paid off to a woman, young exorcist?*' he asked cheerfully yet annoyingly that Kanda's veins were now uncontrollably popping out of everywhere.

'My job is to protect humans and kill akuma and Noah; and my mission is to keep her alive.'

'Oh, is that all? Then let's see how you react to this:' without further notice, he grabbed you, turned you around, and his hand was…**in** your chest! Oh God! But why none of your punches connected? You were sure you had reached him…

Suddenly you felt a sharp pain at the place of your heart; he was grabbing and squeezing your heart through your chest! '**UGH**!' It would have been better if he had just grabbed your boob as you had originally thought when you saw his hand headed that way-that was the reason you had tried punch him on the first place. But now you could pretty much understand why none of the punches connected; they went right through them! You knew every Noah had a superhuman ability so this must have been his!

'Wh-' everyone started in shock but Kanda's reaction was immediate…well, after he got over the initial shock, anyway.

Sounds of skin being slashed were heard and Tyki let you go by force; he also stepped many steps backwards to protect himself.

'Didn't you hear me? I said: get away from her.' Suddenly you felt another surge of feelings: those of proud and relief to have Kanda protecting you; you knew he would never fail to do so and you were glad not to be proven wrong time and again.

'Ha-ha! I like you exorcist! ... this is a door Road made; among the Noah she's the only one who has the ability to create inter-dimensional doors.' Tyki said while a door appeared behind him. 'And because I like you guys after all, I'll give you a chance to get through it. I want Allen and me to have that rematch; but no cheating this once, alright? And remember my easily angered friend: I'm counting on you to keep her safe and get her out of here within the next three hours.'

'Tch! I didn't need **you** to tell me that.' Kanda snubbed but Tyki proceeded to throw Kanda the key he was holding. You watched it with the edge of your eyes.

'Very well then; see you at the top! I hope you evade the falling pieces!' he said and disappeared in the door in a matter of seconds.

* * *

'D'you think he's bluffing?' Lavi asked.

'Either way, he seems to be our only way out.' Allen opinioned and you had to agree with him. The way you saw this, it could play out only in two ways: do or not do what Tyki had suggested. But seeing Tyki had some sort of a way out and the faintest of hope, you thought to take his option.

'And I'd like to know why the hell he had the nerve to be so close to you like that!' Kanda barked.

'Eh? I told you I didn't know who he was when I met him, nor the rest of the times, even though have to admit it seemed strange he always kept finding me-'

'Tch! I still want an answer though!'

'What Yuu-chan means is that you two must be quite intimate in order for him to be so casual with you…have you been having an affair with him, Maria-chan?' Lavi asked devilishly…something that only earned him a punch from both Kanda and Allen.

None of the people gathered mentioned it again…for their own physical integrity so they just waited for your answer. Sensing Kanda's glare on your back, you decided you shouldn't let him wonder any longer –if you knew his "now-I'm-angry" memo by now then you knew that after glaring came threatening. And the bad thing was they were not empty threats!

'We shared a lot of experiences together-…' OK, that sounded just **wrong**; and judging by the way Lavi's eyes had turned into two almost perfect circles out of sheer interest and surprised (while Allen was chin-dropped) you realized it sounded the same to them. 'And before anyone misunderstands that' you continued hastily, casting a knowing look to Lavi 'I mean we talked about all sorts of things and he carried my luggage. But that's _all_. You won't make me swear now, too, are you?' you finished giving Kanda a flabbergasted look; he rolled his eyes. Phew…that meant he believed you and you can finally move on to the real matter at hand here. 'Let's just look for the right door to fit this key-…what's happening?'

'More earthquakes!' Allen replied to your question and everyone started running away and avoiding the pieces of the town that came crumbling on them. 'Watch out!'

While you were running away Lenalee was ready to fall but Allen caught her with his innocence; his was a parasitic type, like Alistair's. Gee. That was the wrong thing to be analyzing at that moment.

_Thank God she's safe. But honestly it must be rather frustrating to know that once you were a powerful and combatant exorcist and now your friends must take care of you…hell, I never was a combative exorcist and I'm frustrated that I can't defend myself…_

Lost in your own train of thought though, you didn't notice half a wall falling on you.

'Maria-chan!' Lavi shouted desperately out to you and tried to reach you; Kanda's reaction was fast enough though to catch you before anything too horrible happened to you, leaving Lavi behind.

'Tch! Baka usagi, I've told you it's my mission to protect her, stop with the unnecessary actions.'

'Phew…' Lavi did seeing you safely on their side ignoring Kanda's snub.

'No matter where we run, this place is still gonna crumble; there is no other choice but to try opening a door.'

You all looked at each other and then the key in Kanda's hand.

'Rock paper scissors!' they shouted altogether. None won.

'Rock paper scissors!' again, no one was victorious.

'Guys…this is ridiculous. Gimme the god-damn key and **I**'ll open the door.' you said exasperated and tried to snatch the key away; but Kanda reacted much faster than you did –no surprises there- and removed his hand from your reach.

'No way.' Kanda said explicitly still holding the key high, making it unable for you to reach it.

'Uratounkatsi.' you said pouting and crossed your hands.

'Rock paper scissors!'

'Allen's lost!'

Disgruntled yet decided he took the key and moved to the first door he could find; they were such kids yet all of them were so responsible. When he opened the door, a rainbow, a butterfly and some stars appeared on it; everyone was left there to look at it.

'We're definitely getting out of here!' Allen said putting his hand forward.

'You got it.'

'Yup.'

'Yeah.'

'Yes.'

'Definitely.' you chimed in with the rest of them…but Kanda of course. He never was a team player.

'Kanda~' Allen tried to persuade him to do it, too but he blatantly denied it.

'No way am I doing that, quit staring.'

'I thought so.' he said in the end defeated.

'Let's go.'

* * *

The door opened and the place was nothing like the "streets" you were on up until now, with many moons in the sky, rainbows and stars.

'What is this place? It's definitely not outside…' Allen remarked but then he saw what you had seen from the very beginning; Kanda went all commando on you, looking around and behind his shoulder. 'Kanda?'

'Shush, be quiet. He's here.'

O…K. what did he mean now? And who is "he"?

A huge man appeared whom you swore you had seen before, and he looked like a Noah. Wrong. He **was** a Noah. Oh that was the man he was referring to…yes, he was right; this guy was here, sneaking up on them and watching like he was all those times before when it was only the four of you on your way to Edo.

'Go ahead of me guys.' Kanda stated; he sounded decided; your head snapped to him immediately. What did he mean? Suddenly you felt a chill running down your spine that you didn't know why…

'Eh?' the three male exorcists did together, obviously as surprised as you.

'Yuu?' Lavi probed.

'He's the one after our General so I've already met him a few times.'

'W-we can't just leave you here on your own Kanda!'

'Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for you guys; I told you he's after our general. I'm cutting him up to complete my mission. Both of them…' he finished with a fast glance towards you. Oh yes, you could see it in his eyes: he was determined not to leave here until this person was no longer breathing.

_Oh no, I knew it; did we have to meet this guy? Damn that stubbornness of his; he'll just stay here on his own and god knows what'll happen to him. And I can't even try to convince him otherwise…Shit!_

But just as in cue, an earthquake occurred; everyone looked around worried.

'OK, this proves it; we're still inside the ark.'

'This is a room that hasn't been uploaded into the new ark yet, rero. As soon as that is done it will be gone, rero.' the creepy umbrella thing informed you; you were so pissed at that moment, you just wanted to backslap it into eternity!

'I'll stay, too Kanda!' Allen exclaimed much to your surprise.

_Why can't he understand he'll just make things worse? There's no way he'll accept that; he's so thickheaded he'd rather die! Kono uratounkatsi…_

Not paying attention to what they were saying you just got to see Kanda's attack being launched against the guys; you seemed surprised but immediately realized what he was up to.

'Let's go guys; we **should **leave him behind.' you said decisively and motioned for the door; if he wanted to stay here to protect his "missions" -as he had said himself- and probably die because of it then so be it. You knew you couldn't stop him thus the only thing you deemed was right to do, it was to pump him up for his fight. You only prayed this would work.

'Maria-san…?' Lenalee did wondered.

'That person is scary!'

'That was the first time I regretted worrying about someone.' Crowley agreed while walking away.

'I can't take it anymore.'

'And without caring about our feelings.' Lavi continued while following the rest.

You watched them with a sad smile; they knew why he'd done that and they knew this had given them the choice to move on forward without their regret and he didn't really mean to harm them, but they moved on anyway. That was because they knew there was no other way and so did you…

'_Tch! I don't believe what I'm about to do…_' Kanda muttered to himself. 'Lavi!' he shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks.

'Huh?' he did dumbfound.

'My mission...'

'Eh?' he did as dumbfounded as before. Kanda started losing his patience.

'The one about the girl next to you, baka usagi!' when the said "dimwitted" guy finally understood, Kanda continued, with some difficulty '...Well, it's yours; take care of her. Now **you're** responsible.'

Lavi turned dead serious. '…I will; like if she were the extension of my own body!' he said determined not to fail, putting an arm around your waist to bring you close to him; you hit him on the head hard, landing it before Kanda managed to react.

_These people are fun! All of them! _you thought regardless and tried not to chuckle-you didn't want to, in a situation like this.

'Maybe I should give my rights to moyashi…'

'Humph; I'm gonna be fine! But if you really wanna complete your missions then better beat this prick and not let him come after us so there'll be less enemies to worry about.' you said emotionlessly; you just had to tell him something that wouldn't discourage and pep-talk him at the same time. And the way this Kanda was usually acting you hoped this would cut it.

'She's s-so cold…' the boys were whispering to one another.

'I don't need you to tell me to do my job…now go; and you better be alive when I come back or else I'll look bad to the general.' he retorted; everyone felt like a blizzard just hit them.

_Please be back safe!_ you thought repeatedly in your mind and looked back at him talking to Lenalee for one last time; then, like noticing you're staring, his eyes darted to you. He looked strangely reassuring, even though serious, but you also felt like he was taking in your image as much as he could before he hastily turned to his opponent.

_Please…Please…_

* * *

You walked for a while, losing Kanda from your sight.

But the more you drifted the more you worried. Suddenly you heard thunder; instinctively you turned around and saw it again tearing the sky. Allen seemed to say something but you just didn't follow anymore; the only thing you followed were the now constant lightening and the scenarios you were creating in your head. You walked through a door that led to a huge corridor and all headed forward.

_Kanda, come back to us-come back to…me. And I promise I'll start listening to you… _yes, now you were sure; you had developed a crush on him.

'Don't worry, Maria-chan, he **will** come back. As long as I've known him that guy has been taking the most difficult missions yet he always seemed to be fine. He'll be fine now, too.' Lavi said smiling and put a hand around your shoulders.

'Huh! What are you saying? Who would ever worry about him anyway?' you snapped trying to sound indifferent; it failed, even to your own ears.

'Ha-ha! Now I know why you two get on so well: you both try to hide your feelings no matter what. But…You aren't that good at it though, you should stay more around him.' he continued cheerfully but meaningfully.

The reason he'd said that was because his reassuring words seemed like they were an answer to your thoughts thus making your eyes give out and cry, in spite of you. He wiped your tears away and with the arm that was on your shoulder, he brought you close to him.

'We all worry about him Maria-chan; thank you for your tears…' he continued and you smiled at him; but then…

* * *

*That was a line only in the anime but I loved it, so I'm keeping it

So that was it! I'm leaving you with this tiny cliffhanger! See you on the next chapter and please review! You know you want to...


	4. Enter Marian Cross!

**A/N**: Going through with the revision, this is the forth in the row. But I am too beat for today, this is the last one. Next "wave" coming tomorrow. And yes, I only wish I owned -man, but I don't; that belongs to the brilliant Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

'We all worry about him Maria-chan; thank you for your tears…' Lavi continued and you smiled at him; but then…

'What is…?'

'The corridor is collapsing!'

'Gyaaaaaaaaah!'

You all started running away scared trying to keep up, trying not to fall -most possibly- to your doom. But it was an endless corridor and you could feel your legs getting tired as they felt heavier; even your breath was caught. And the worst thing was you could see the rest were in front of you

'How far does this corridor go, anyway?'

No one needed to answer that; with a spectacular "trick" Allen grabbed Chaoji -who tripped over and fell- with his belt, while Alistair grabbed you and Lena; he told you to give him one of the pouches underneath his cloak. When you did, he drank all of it in one gulp and took his battle face. Then he grabbed all of you and flew you in steady ground. Alistair Crowley had just saved all of your asses!

'Wow! Thanks! You are very strong mister Crowley.' you said amazed; truth be told, you had underestimated him a bit because even though at first glance he looked dangerous, his voice was too soft and his mannerism too perfect. Nothing like you would have expected from a vampire-like exorcist.

'Please, call me Alistair.' he replied with that perfect gentleman-like way of his.

'Ah ok; Alistair then!'

But the feeling of ease didn't last long; before you realized what was happening, you heard a strange laugh and then a couple of stray bullets came into the scene!

'No time for formalities exorcists! I'm Debitto.'

'And I'm Jasdero. Combined we're Jasdebi! He-he!'

'Their names are weird…' Lavi said.

'Are **all** the Noah carefree?' Allen asked while shaking his head.

'You're supposed to fight them?' Alistair asked doubtful.

You an Lena on the other hand just waited to see what would happen as soon as they decided to make a move. And they did.

'Shut up! ... **Allen Walker**! We have nothing against you! But Cross pissed Jasdebi off so we're making his student pay! **Divine Punishment!**'

'Allen-kun!'

'Wait! What did you say about my master?'

'The student should pay off the master's debts.'

The two kept fiercely attacking you –but mostly Allen- in synch while they kept spouting all sorts of nonsense about his master Cross and what he had done to them. As the time went by, and they kept complaining while shooting, you found out their true problems: debts of 100 guineas.

_Humph-what the hell is wrong with Cross? He left his debts to the people who were after him? Ha-ha I have to admit; as low as that was it was also brilliant. So this –humph- is the man that I was tricked by: an audacious womanizer. Got to give him preps though-humph! Try not to laugh, try not to laugh…_

'He is a true demon! If you want to deal with him, you'd better not be prepared for anything less than that!'

The two brothers started laughing while the rest of you were left dumbfounded; if his own pupil had completely no faith in his master, then how did he expect the rest of you to do so? Sure you didn't expect him to come riding his white horse and save the day, but you still had a little confidence he would do something to help you.

And Kanda was nowhere to be seen…

'Don't fuck with us!' they suddenly burst out and shot at him; you all went for cover but Allen counter-attacked!

But as it seemed they had an ace up their sleeve and when the dust was gone, they were there no more.

'Deceiving glasses; you can't see us anymore! Ha-ha!' they informed you, a little too happy, and

'Everyone, look at the floor!' Lenalee shouted; the floor was flooded with keys identical with the one that Tyki had given you-the one that was supposed to lead you out and away from this place. You felt your skin crawl; you couldn't distinguish which was the real one and you couldn't just abandon everything and be on your way. Did that mean that you had to try every single one key that was on the floor? You could never do that-especially with the time limit presented to you (and the fact your opponent was now invisible to you).

And Kanda was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

But Lavi gave the solution: after a lot of struggle he finally managed to find the right one and relief everyone from their glasses! After that it was all a matter of reaching the door or not! But just like Kanda sacrificed himself –_ok, don't think "sacrifice" ever again; he is merely stalling himself from fighting that guy_ you snubbed to yourself in your head; the last thing you wanted was to lose faith in **him**- someone had to stay behind in order to stall this guy, too…this once it was Alistair who stayed back to finish them off.

No matter how much it pained you to have to leave someone else behind -sadly- you knew that there was no other way. This was already the second person you "ditched" yet you felt he wouldn't be the last one. Surprisingly though, no one seemed to target **you**, the most targeted was Lena and Allen, something that made you think that either what Tyki had said was indeed true or you were being led into a trap. Well, on the other hand, everyone seemed to attack Lena that was the announced target so there would be no grounds to want to "trap" you-you already were.

Everything, from the moment you had left Kanda behind, didn't seem like real time to you; it felt like you were watching everything in fast forward: after Jasdebi, you found a girl named Road and Tyki waiting for you in a big room sitting on a proportionally huge table with food; then Allen started fighting Tyki, Lavi started fighting Road, while Chaoji, Lena and you were caught in a-

_A bubble, is it? What the hell is wrong with the Noah? The one hit on me, the other hits on Allen, the other two were way too childish while the first one was…weirdly weird! And not to mention the Earl was creepy! No one can be serious in that "family" or whatever? And what's the deal with Lavi? This must be due to that girl's power; Tyki said she was the worst possible opponent for anyone. Given the previous information Tyki gave –that Road was able to create her own dimension- then she must've taken Lavi's mind somewhere… Hum…and both Lenalee and Chaoji feel and look worried and angry at themselves that they can't protect anyone. Tch! I feel the very same way! Wait, did I just "tch" in my head? I think I might've spent way too much time around Kanda. And from what Tyki said I think I'll have all the time in the world away from him-oh Kanda, where? Where are you? Why haven't you come here yet…? You can't be dead; I won't believe you're dead! Please come back soon…_

But the clock kept ticking, the world kept turning and Allen kept fighting -this once with the brainwashed Lavi-.

And Kanda was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Neither Kanda nor Alistair is back-why? Why did it come to this? I just wanted to see everyone happy, to help people, to help __**him**__-not drive him to his death! And the last thing I ever said to him was…God, please, help Kanda and Alistair! They are your followers and executioners after all-your weapons! I beg of you…And give Lavi the clarity to break free from Road's spell and Allen the power to stop him should he not come around too soon; please God, I beg of you…_

No matter either your prayers were heard or not, it seemed like things were going for the better: Allen and Lavi stopped fighting, Lavi beat Road and they were both safe and sound. Oh yeah…you were released from the "bubble" too.

But it appeared you were too fast to celebrate because Tyki went…let's just say "berserk" would be the nicest way to describe it. He got you all out of the place you were, throwing you into the "garden" from beneath while it crumbled; freaking great. But that wasn't enough, no; he went all out on you without any reason whatsoever!

But then, a rather tall skull-man appeared! When he took of the mask he was wearing…

'**Master**?'

'General?'

'Cross?'

None of you could believe your eyes; was that Cross? Marian Cross? Was he physically actually really here? That was amazing! Somehow you felt safe again, just like when Kanda was protecting you what it seemed ages-even if it were but an hour ago.

But it was a short reunion; without breaking a sweat he started beating up Tyki.

'This is…a hymn?' Lavi questioned as he heard a woman's song; you looked around you.

'No, this is "Magdala Curtain".' Allen replied.

'What?'

'Huh?' you asked surprised; you realized Tyki could no longer see you –compliments of Marian Cross- and you had no idea if that song was the reason for it or not.

'_Can't Tyki see us anymore?'_

'_Magdala Curtain is a defensive technique that uses the power of master's anti-akuma weapon to affect the enemy's mind and obscure his vision with illusions.'_

'Is that doll an anti-akuma weapon?'

'…'

But Allen didn't answer; and you knew exactly why he was so hesitant about it. 'This isn't a doll; it's a human corpse, eh Allen?'

'Y-yes…'

Lavi realized why Allen was so hesitant himself 'Hey, isn't that a forbidden-'

'Master uses magic to make this corpse, a woman with a parasitic anti-akuma weapon, his own. Maria takes orders from master alone. And then there's the equipment-type anti-akuma weapon that belongs to master himself.'

A_-amazing! He's too strong as well…Wow, I'm starting to respect him more now! Two anti-akuma weapons and from what I've just heard I deduct he must be the sole one to use two. Way to go Cross! On the other hand…if this is the man that needs me, I don't know what I can do; I'm not powerful or anything and I don't feel confident my knowledge will match his expectations. That man sure is a handful._ you concluded your train of thought while watching the fierce battle; maybe not that fierce, actually it was one sided given Cross had Tyki cornered.

But when everyone least expected it, the unthinkable happened: Earl came into play and made your cover go away…

'Lavi! Chaoji!' you screamed while being rescued by the former; he had used his hammer to push you upwards.

The ground was crumbling under your feet once more but this once you were in great peril; not you per se but the one who saved you was now falling to his death. Seeing his attempt, Allen came to help, but you were already secure and the ones who needed rescued were the ones he **didn't** see.

'Allen-kun, Lavi and Chaoji are falling! Grab them hurry!'

Lavi expanded his hammer once more, but the innocence could no longer take it; it broke into little pieces within Allen's hand… and the two men fell to their doom once and for all.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Allen shouted in despair while watching them fade away; Lenalee was crying.

'No-no way... Stop already, just stop please…!' you muttered, too shocked to cry and too sad to react in any other way; meanwhile Allen attacked the Earl, but Cross stopped him, giving the Earl a chance to escape with Tyki.

And Kanda was nowhere to be seen…

* * *

'Never attack the Earl out of hatred. Now get up; I saved you from the Noah because I need your help.'

'…help?'

'What exactly are you going to do?'

'A mission.'

'A mission?' you asked altogether.

'I'm sure you already know why I came here.'

'To destroy the akuma plant!'

'Is the plant inside the ark?'

'Obviously; since he's here, even though he strived so hard for the opposite.'

You finally spoke; all this time you had kept quiet because you were trying to control your nerves –or your excitement, you couldn't really tell- and you wanted to say something smart to show he didn't bring you here without a reason. Of course just the fact you were there, trapped, about to die, didn't make you feel good but still you had some peculiar pride to be in there with the rest of those people even if these were your last moments.

'Ha…hello Maria, I never thought I'd ever meet you in a place such as this.'

You raised an eyebrow annoyed but let it pass and allowed him to continue with his explanations; apparently, Timcanpy had many abilities, such as transporting you to unknown rooms were the akuma plant was supposed to be. Why couldn't you see this coming? The guy was a god. Period.

'That huge orb is an "egg" for the bodies used in the akuma-creation ritual. I'd like to destroy it, but it is surrounded by barrier and we don't have time to remove it. Look up. This is the last room in the ark to be downloaded. Once the egg is transferred the ark will be gone and us along with it.'

Thus, through a little more preaching, he got Allen to go with Timcanpy; a little while had passed and everything kept collapsing all around you without Allen being heard. Being so tight spaced you actually had to step on Cross's feet in order to find room and thank god you were so short.

You still hadn't heard from Allen since he "disappeared" with Timcanpy and now you were starting to worry; what if something had happened to him? What if he didn't make it? Did that mean everything was gone?

'What is going on?' Lenalee asked anxiously; she voiced her concern before you did.

'He may be out, a lot has happened.' you replied as if normal because you wanted to calm Lena but also make yourself believe it, too, but you heart skipped many beats, in contrast with your steady voice.

The sole thought racing through your mind was that since Allen could stop this and return the ark to normal, you'd get your new-made friends back-you'd get **him** back more than anything. And as much as it pained you to admit it, it also pained you to know that he could be saved but it was not up to you, but up to someone else.

You just wanted everything to go back to normal and see him again, even if it meant you'd be at each other's throats forever or that he'd hurt you in some sort of way. Actually, he shouting at you seemed like a paradise to you right now; as long as that paradise was metaphorical.

But still nothing; you all looked at each other worried.

'IDIOT APPRENTICE, hurry up and stop the download you idiot! Did you get to the room alright?'

Finally that long awaited voice was heard: 'Mas…ter.' he muttered.

'Allen-kun, are you alright? Can you hear me?'

'Lenalee? Ah-yes, I'm fine.'

'Great! Then stop sitting around and do what you're supposed to!' you snapped him; you hated to be bitchy –ok, that might have been a half-lie- especially to Allen, but right now you could not hold yourself down from being snarky with the possibilities you saw.

'Wait-why are their voices coming all from the same place…? Master! Please, would you stop touching them?'

'Hey, how much floor space do you think we're working with here? This is great...'

'This isn't the time to be worrying about us Allen-kun!'

'Is there a piano in there?' Marian snapped him without further ado.

'Eh? Yes there is, but…'

'The piano is the heart that controls the ark. Play it.' Cross ordered; you looked at him surprised. You had no idea Allen could play the piano.

'Umm…I've never touched a piano in my entire life. Well, I guess there was that one time with the clown, but…'

Now your hopes were officially shuttered; what was wrong with Cross, ordering him to do something he never taught Allen how to do it? You tried glaring at him but the way you all positioned yourselves you couldn't see beyond his beard, how much more make him see you glaring at him.

'Tim has the musical score you need.'

'W-wait a minute! I have no idea how to read a sheet of music or anything!'

And they kept on arguing until Allen fell silent; then the only thing you could hear was a song sung by Allen while he was playing the music in the piano. Slowly, the floor returned, as well as the egg, and you guessed the rest of the ark, too.

Your mind was flooded by all sorts of thoughts; why could Allen read the musical score of the ark, if the ark was designed solely for the Noah and given he had never touched a piano in his life before? Was it him the so-called host for the 14th, the musician? Also, how the hell did Timcanpy have a role in all of this? What is Timcanpy after all? And how much did Cross knew? Is that why he had made Allen his apprentice? Why would he know all this time and act just now? But the only thing that kept interrupting all those thoughts, interjecting with its thrilled and uncontrollable character was: _Kanda is alive! Kanda is still alive! Everyone came back, too! Thank you so much God… well-Allen and Cross too._

Moments later, Allen opened up a door for you to go to him; it was a beautiful room with a piano and a chair in the middle and a little sofa. You were too shocked and mentally exhausted by all the trials of that day so you rushed to sit down on the sofa before you collapsed on the floor. It was such a relief to know everything returned because that meant that Kanda was back, too-because you were definite he didn't lose from that Noah thus he couldn't have **died**-died; he had only disappeared the same way Lavi and Chaoji had.

But now they are back, aren't they?

'Dinner time!' you heard Lavi's voice calling out; it then proceeded to shout food names but you resisted hearing them, because you finally realized you were famished.

But then you heard him conversing: Chaoji was well, too! And then you heard him shout: "Yuu-chan!" delighted. Your heart skipped a beat; they were all safe-Kanda was safe…

'Thank goodness…' Lenalee said while crying on the floor, obviously her legs having given out on her. You couldn't blame her; you were certain that had you been standing, your legs would have given out, too. _Thank goodness, indeed… _you kept repeating and repeating in your mind.

And Kanda was finally there for everyone to see.

* * *

This is it! Chapter four redone, up and running! Tell me what you thought about it-leave a review to do it! Come on, you know you want to…


	5. An innocent prank and the return

Small recap: Allen just saved your asses ^^ Ark came back!

* * *

Allen had left immediately after hearing them, but you decided to show up with Lenalee and wait for her lags to allow her to walk again.

'Don't cry it is over now.' Cross said kindly to her (aka trying to seduce her).

'Tears of joy are always welcome. Am I right, Lena?'

'H-hai…'

'Maria, my god, you've grown to be even more curved, if possible-' he said while trying to trail your figure with his hand; you shouldered him on the rib.

'Well, you're as flirty as possible.'

'How I would like to help you tame that wild nature of yours…' he said with your hair in his hands.

'Dream on.'

'Am I being rejected?'

'Obviously; Lena, would you rather you stay here and just Cross and I go to retrieve Crowley?

'Yes, I would; I'm sorry for the inconvenience.'

'No inconvenience, don't worry; let's go, Cross; tch! I should probably be kicking your butt for getting me so deep-hipped into this, but never mind…I'll offer truce in light of all that's happened.'

Meanwhile…

'Oh! You found Crowley!'

'Yes; he seems to be the only one who is in great danger because he can't walk by himself. Other than that he's still breathing. So that means we're all alive.'

'! ...No…' Allen said getting very serious and before Kanda's eyes were fixated skeptically upon him, he managed to nod to Lavi and Chaoji to play along.

'No?' he asked as skeptical as he looked.

'Yes…one of us is regrettably no longer a member of this world.' Lavi said seriously, too.

'Who died?' Kanda's voice came out steady yet worried.

'S-**she** died, Kanda, Maria-san died…' Allen continued the prank looking almost depressed now convincing him completely; Allen turned his head the other way trying to "hide his tears". Kanda was speechless.

'Calm down Allen, it's a great blow to all of us.'

'But I couldn't save her like I saved you!'

'True, but **her** you wouldn't save no matter what; she died before the ark collapses...' Lavi said putting a hand on Allen's shoulder looking severely sad, too.

'Wh…?' Kanda attempted to ask but couldn't register the information **or** speak.

Chaoji had turned around, too "crying his eyes out" aka having a fit of laughter but doing it silently in order not to betray them.

'I **can't **calm down Lavi! She died and it's-it's…Tyki was-and Road, too so-' he said "angry with himself".

'You couldn't save her Allen, there was nothing you could do; I was there, too you know-how do you think I feel? I should be able to protect her, too…'

'B-b-b-b-b-but…she died protecting…she died protecting…' Allen did and even though his voice sounded heartbroken he was actually nodding to Lavi to buy him more time so he'd think of a name.

'It doesn't matter anymore! Just stop!' Lavi said, trying to do so.

'Oh yes it does! Who was it?' Kanda said looking very angry approaching Allen.

Both turned their backs on him "hurt" aka smiling wickedly.

'She…she died protecting…' Allen mustered up the courage and continued 'She died protecting **me**.'

That very moment whatever seemed to hold Kanda back it appeared to vanish; furious he let Crowley fall (Chaoji catching him just in time) and went for Allen and Lavi's collar.

'You prick-you allowed yourself to be protected by a **girl**?! The very girl that **you** were supposed to protect?! She's not even an exorcist you bastard; she has no powers! How could you let her die? You-**you **were supposed to protect her since I wasn't there! Both of you! I kept her safe all this time, fulfilling my mission and you…both of you…'

'We're very sorry Kanda, very sorry-'

'-we never thought you'd be this angry and worried.'

'That's beside the point! You mean you'd protect her better if you knew I'd…I'd…' he said even angrier –if possible- and shook them.

'We had no idea you cared for her that much honestly-'

'Again! It's highly irrelevant-'

'Ka~nda! You're alright!' you exclaimed thrilled hugging him from behind, wrapping your hands around his bare waist; Kanda dropped the two boys immediately in shock.

To that you all heard Cross say disappointed: "So that's why…she's Kanda's woman." But he was utterly ignored.

'Eh?' Kanda did, completely brain-dead.

*Registering registering…*

'Maria, you're alive!' he said grabbing your shoulders to see your face, breaking the embrace.

'Ha? Of course I am what…'

Upon seeing the three guys dying from laughter you immediately understood what happened and rolled your eyes.

*More registering, more registering-veins popping out*

'I'll kill you, you pricks! And the three of you! Stop laughing!'

'They told you I was dead? Why?'

'He actually didn't call me bean-sprout! Ha- ha-ha!'

'You should've seen his face! Pwahahaha! He must **really** like you Maria-chan; what in earth did you do to him?'

'SHUT UP YOU JERKS! It's not like that! Tch! I don't believe I actually fell for something like that, kisama-tachi. And what do you mean what d'she do to me?'

You giggled; you were so relieved to see him again you didn't really care what was happening anymore. Either way, you kept your cool.

'Of course he'd react to me dying-I bet he's savoring that pleasure for himself.

^-^'

'You don't really believe that, do you?'

'I was joking Lavi.'

'I hope so; just so you know, he really does care for you.'

'Yeah, even though he acts all tough and indifferent outside.'

'Shut up! What do you think you are doing?'

''Consulate!''

'Ha-ha-ha!' you did laughing your heart out but at the same time holding Kanda's hand not to attack them.

'Well, she is Kanda's woman, so after all she doesn't need it.'

'What?!' everyone said altogether.

'There you go again-this is the second time you said it! Do I look like I have a "Kanda's property" sign on my forehead? Then I'm not his woman-I'm no one's for that matter. Bah! C'mon. Let's get Crowley somewhere to take care of him; you carry him Cross.'

'Me?'

'You're the only one uninjured and the guys will go looking for an exit now. So let's all go!' you said and quite to your amazement, everyone did so.

After that, you took Crowley back into the room of the egg and started providing him first aid. (Lena: "Thank God you held on to that pack after all.")

Meanwhile, Cross being Cross, he was shamelessly hitting on Lena, while you stopped paying attention, until it became way too unbearable.

'Stop it Cross, honestly. She's still way too innocent for you.'

'Is this you feeling left out? If so, I could definitely-' he said while dragging you down; he actually succeeded and you were now sitting in his lap.

'No… Geez, what is wrong with you?' you said trying to shrug him off, but he was all over you, his arm over your two shoulders; you waved your hair to take some air.

'Oh, you have beautiful hair, Maria-san.'

'So do you; that hair of yours was beautiful.' he said placing a hand on Lena's cheek.

'Anita-san told me exactly the same thing.'

'…is that so? I told her not to follow me whatever happened, that idiot…The good women are always a little too feisty for their own good.' he said actually sounding melancholic.

'General…'

Just then the door opened wide and every male ran in panicked and angry; the moment they saw you their chins dropped.

'W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing, stupid master?! Get away from both of them!'

'No, Allen-kun, you got it all wrong.'

'That's a two way corruption of the innocent!'

'What are you, stupid? Nothing's going on…' you said emotionlessly but still sitting in his lap.

*Chaoji too shocked to say anything*

'General…let go of them…' Kanda said while placing a hand around Cross's arm that was hugging you.

'Well, rest assured Kanda; she's faithful. If she didn't give into me then she'll never cheat on you!' Cross said to him while letting you go, but still running his fingers through your hair.

'Tch! Faithfull to whom? And you-move away from him!' he said pulling you away; the others "saved" Lena.

'So how are we supposed to get out of here anyway? Allen, Cross, any ideas?'

'Yeah! We need to get going soon; master, do something!'

'Fine…Say:"Cancel Edo connection".'

'"Edo connection?" what's that mean?'

'Don't worry, just say it; then we'll be able to get out of here.'

'You better explain this all properly later master!'

'I've gotta hear this too-'

'Just hurry it up bean-sprout. Didn't you say so yourself?'

'Stop fighting you two!'

'C-cancel the ship's "Edo connection"; o ark, open the gate.'

'And where is the gate opening to?'

Half appeared in where you were just before the Earl sucks you into the ark, while others appeared in the Asian branch (of course you went with Lavi and Kanda). When you finally got altogether, meaning the rest came aboard the ark, too, Allen opened up a door to HQ.

'Welcome back!' every scientist shouted happily and proceeded to take a photo of you.

'Lenalee! Okari nasai.' a guy who appeared to be 26 said while hugging her too tightly.

'Nii-sama…Tadaima.' she said crying in his arms.

'She sure is sensitive!' you exclaimed seeing she actually cried a lot (but with a good reason).

'Are you saying that because she's crying?' Lavi asked interested yet mischievously.

'No, generally; I mean yes, that, too but crying isn't bad-quite the contrary.'

'Oh good, then you'll have no problem if I told everyone why **you** were cry-'

Immediately realizing where he was getting at and his purpose you literally launched yourself against him, trying to make him stop.

'Do that and you're dead. Besides you can't call that crying; a few tears happened to escape my eyes while-' you were saying while shaking him violently by the collar of his remaining blouse-uniform.

'Well, if I say though that while we were walking down that unnaturally long corridor when I tried to pep talk you about Yuu-chan tears "happened to escape your eyes" then everyone-'

'-will die a painful death along with the story-teller; don't you ever reveal that to anyone, you hear me? If I find out that even Allen knows-'

'Allen knows what?' Miranda asked wondered, not quite understanding why you would shake Lavi up for something you wanted to learn from Allen (yes, that's what she thought).

'Oh, nothing Miranda…*you waited till she was away again* and if you ever say it to anyone I'll also say you thanked me for crying so you didn't have to do it, too.'

'What? So is this how it is going to be? Extortion?'

'You bet your ass it is.'

'… Fine; you win.'

Feeling victorious, you left to see Komui for the first time in person and to talk to him about your ranking; after a little while you requested that he assigned you temporarily to the Asian branch because you wanted to read some files and books from there. And so it happened.

* * *

Oh, you're back in HQ, what a relief... Well, not for long though! Trouble is coming up but you won't be there XD Review if you will!


	6. Trouble in the infirmary

Komui was more than pleased to see you willing to go back to work so soon especially after all that's happened, while you were plainly curious. Of course you did mind you couldn't take anyone with you but never mind; you'd be back in no time after all (you planned to stay there for a week or less).

The moment you set foot in there, you saw a huge library; you didn't waste any time and started reading about everything. You were authorized to any file or piece of paper in general, so –for the very first time- you had no problem reading the most interesting: the top secret ones.

Of course being away most definitely didn't mean being uninformed of the developments in HQ; that only meant of course that you had made Lena promise she'd write to you about any sort of developments. And she kept her word because now you knew a guy name Levier was at the order bossing everyone around, including Cross, making him stay under probation and have Allen watched 24/7 in fear of being a Noah…

"So my hypothesis seemed to be correct; he is related to the Noah somehow. Chikuso! I should've stayed to see what happens and to investigate myself. How is he related to them anyway? And if the 14th had betrayed the Earl on the first place then why isn't he treated like a good guy? But can we really afford to even treat him specially? With all that's going on and the short-stuffed situation an exorcists we have now, it'd be better if we merely took precautions in case the Noah woke up and seemed a threat. Ugh! All of these are throwing my study off, damn it! Oh…I just had this amazing idea about something…" you though and for the first time after a long time you felt the research you'd conduct from now on would actually have a goal again; you just hoped it wouldn't end the same way.

After a couple of days –if the estimated time that you received the letters was correct- you suddenly stopped getting any mail. You thought it strange but given you were too caught up in your research, you didn't bother coming out of the library.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention! Since you went to Asian branch you hadn't left the library and you practically did live in there; you hadn't slept, too.

But when you heard commotion in the hall of the Asian branch and people going up and down worried, you decided you should leave the library and go check it out yourself (after all, curiosity is what got you in this mess to begin with). Thinking something urgent must've happened down at the HQ, you thought maybe some sort of immediate order, you figured that even though no one alerted you, you would be needed somehow. But what you saw was something else!

'Quickly! Be prepared!'

'They may open the gate!'

'Is Bak-sama alright?'

'We just now he's trapped but alive.'

'What about the rest?'

'They're in big trouble…a level 4 was created today for the first time.'

"Bak is trapped but **alive**? Big trouble and…a level 4…what in earth is happening, why didn't Lena tell me? Are they all alive? Kuso, I can't stand this! Damn, I know I shouldn't have left after all! And why am I not there to see the level 4 first, too? Ugh! What am I thinking?! I gotta move fast… no wait, I can't go there now; there's risk that if I open the gate that the akuma is close to it and it may come here. I mean…there must be a reason they didn't do it all this time and I bet it is serious. So I can only wait-Guh, the suspense will kill me, though! Please be safe guys-mo, why do they always find themselves into such troubles?"

After a little while, when the sun rose, you saw the gates open once again; worried yet relieved, you ran through the doors with all of your research under your arm (which was also finished; you had a nasty habit and that was not to be able to stop before getting something complete).

'Komui-san! Are you alright? You look all beaten up and you aren't wearing your beret!' you said seeing him worn out and tired.

'Ha-ha! I'm fine, Maria-chan, thanks for asking. And before you can ask, everyone is in the infirmary; they can have visitors…if the visitors sneak in.' he said amused and winked at you.

You smiled gratefully and made a run for it; well, for the very first time you saw an infirmary so full (except that one time that you were in Italy and you caused that accident ^^").

'I said no one is to leave their bed! Didn't you hear me? Allen I'm sure someone can bring you food; don't go to take it by yourself. Lavi! Sit back down and leave that book alone-sit down I said! Kanda, don't you dare touch that sinai or I'll tie your hand up. Ugh! You're all so difficult to handle, I need more help!' the head nurse kept saying annoyed because no one seemed to listen to her; you chuckled.

At least everyone was alright and there was no real reason to worry anymore which reminded you, you had to leave the research somewhere…

'Hey you, girl with the books! Leave them somewhere and come give me a hand, will you? They're getting rogue!' *to that everyone tried to see who the girl was, but you couldn't be seen*

'Eh, me? S-sure no problem…' you said surprised and after leaving the books somewhere safe, you went to her.

'Not like that, wear the nurse uniform! C'mon hurry up already; we don't have the day.' she said shoving into your hands a dress and an apron and still a bit surprised you headed to the closet to change.

Meanwhile, you could hear from inside:

'Who do you think is the new nurse?' Lavi spoke first.

'Don't know; from the way nurse was bossing her around though, she sounds nice, ha-ha!' Allen said.

'Don't be mean with the head-nurse Allen-kun; she just wants what's best for us.' Lena said.

'Who cares who she is? I just want to be out of here.'

'That you won't be just yet; you'll need at least one more day. Still changing, you? Come out quickly! Oh! General Cross, you came now, too? Fine, I'll assign you the red-heads' to the new nurse.' she said pointing at Cross and Lavi.

'Yes!' Lavi did delight while Cross just smirked.

'Don't overdo it boy; believe me, it works better.' Cross advised him; Lavi nodded and listened while he was giving him more instructions.

'This is ridiculous, General, please stop. And you come out now! This is an emergency you know-what kind of training did you have?!'

"I didn't! Ugh, alright, alright! But damn thing is hard to zip up! There! Finally!"

You came out with the whole nurse outfit: clothes, headband, stockings and shoes.

'There you are! Finally young lady! These two are your patients; careful though, they're quite the womanizers.'

'Don't worry, I know; hello there ^^!' you said to all of them happily; they gapped.

'Welcome back, Maria-san.' Chaoji saluted first followed by Miranda.

'You're the new nurse? I thought you were a…_scientist_.' Lavi whispered.

'Oh I am; the nurse just got me confused, but I don't mind helping out.'

'You should! And when did you come back anyway? Tch! You really can't stay in one place for as long as you're told, can you?'

'Don't listen to him; I'm glad you're here Maria-san.' Allen said with a smile.

'Oh, thank you, how sweet.' you said kindly and kissed his cheek; then started brewing their medicine.

'See there Lavi? That's how you're supposed to hit on a woman; I expected no less from my pupil.'

Everyone around him raised their eyebrows at Allen who seemed shocked; you laughed and started taking care of Lavi who seemed considerably more injured than Cross.

'W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you saying, stupid master? I wasn't flirting with her; I just said what I felt!'

'Aha! An even better strategy; that "pure from the heart" thinking always works on women. I'm so proud to have you as my pupil Allen.'

'Allen-kun!' Lenalee did strict while Lavi was crying.

'Please teach me, too Allen, Cross, I wanna learn!'

'Tch! Some gentlemen you are!' Kanda snapped; Cross seemed to suddenly remember something.

'Oh right! She is Kanda's woman! No good, Allen. We never hit on the women of our friends.'

'General, in case you haven't noticed I'm the one responsible for your health; do you wanna go with more than you came here in?' you said murderously while bandaging Lavi's arm after applying an ointment.

'Good girl! Give this to Lena when you can and …_later, this to Kanda, he is to be treated when no one else is around and the curtains must be closed_.' the head nurse said and left as fast as she came.

'Thank you, Maria-chan.' he said when you finished with his arm.

'Lena, take this pill *giving her a pill and a glass of water*; Allen, you'll eat when your stomach is ok, put that down. *smacking his hand to let go of a very delicious cake* Lavi, take off your pants.'

'OK!' he said sounding a bit too eager; you rolled your eyes.

'What about me…?'

'You, Cross, merely need to take off the jacket-but later; Lavi is a priority. Could you not squirm; you have several pieces of glass stuck in your thigh-don't you feel it?'

'I do, that's why I'm squirming!'

'Don't be a baby. Oh, excuse me; I need needle and thread.' you said to a passing by nurse.

'There is some in the drawer on your left.' she kindly replied, showing Lavi's bed side table.

'Oh thank you. Lena, you can go to sleep now but given in here is a bit crazy why don't you go to your room?'

'Really? Thanks.' she said and left immediately.

'You should be sending **me** to my room; when is my turn anyway?'

'Later, now stop complaining; Lavi…stop already!'

'You know Maria…this nurse uniform it suits you really nice; maybe you should consider a career change.'

'Well, I'll be volunteering here only when I'll be free of my other duties; I suggest you arrange your missions accordingly if you liked it that much.'

'Ha-ha! Maybe I will.'

'General, don't be so shameless about it.' Lavi said embarrassed.

'I'm just saying that if my nurse is this one, I wouldn't mind coming to the infirmary for my check up more often.'

'Don't you mean when you're supposed to? And she won't be doing any more nurse work after this.'

'You know Kanda, you've gotten too used to ordering me; then I only let you because I figured you did it to keep me safe, but now it's different.'

'How so; I'm still stuck with your safe-keeping.'

'What Kanda means is this: "Being in an infirmary is not safe because it is common knowledge that nurses' death ratio, in case of war, is similar to soldiers' while scientists, in case of war, die of natural causes."'

'Hello General Theodore!' you greeted happily.

'Yes, that is true.' Lavi agreed remembering all the places he had been.

'…whatever! Lavi you're ready! Walk a bit to see if there still are some glasses left in it. Cross, your turn; take of the jacket and the shirt.'

He did it right away; you could see he had little to none injuries and he was taking great care of himself. You traced the only wound he had (from his first right rib to the second left one) with your hand to find where it was initiated (because it was bleeding) and then tend to it and the other visible cuts and bruises.

'Tch! You know, scientists are not supposed to be so intimate with the soldiers protecting them.'

'I'm a nurse now; how am I supposed to treat them? I don't have Tyki's ability you know.'

'Humph! First of all, don't bring that bastard up; secondly: that's what I meant. You shouldn't be intimate but given a nurse's duty is to have that kind of intimacy then you shouldn't be a nurse.'

'This is what Yuu-kun means: "It isn't proper for a lady whose main occupation is to read to come so close to men-specially ones of that character".'

'Oh, Kanda is puritan; he doesn't want his girlfriend-'

''Shut up Cross/General.''

'But master is doing this just so you put your arms all over him! Don't fall to his trap, ask for a different patient.' Allen agreed to Theodore's claim.

'I can't Allen; by the way, drink this and then you can go to the cafeteria.'

'Really? Great! Thank you, Maria-san!'

After five minutes Cross was finished and Allen had already left; disregarding the few remaining people in the room (including a just waken Marie) were you three and the nurses.

'Aw…hello Maria, Kanda.' Marie said while yawning.

'Hey there! Oh, don't get up immediately, give it a minute first and then you can leave; but you must return here to be looked after.'

'Wow, hey relax…why are you ordering me around? That's the head nurse's duty.' he said laughingly.

'Tch! She's a nurse now, too; one can't keep track of everything she does.'

'That's nice Maria.'

'Hello, Maa-kun.'

'Hello general.'

'You know, it's time for Kanda to be treated! Why don't we go eat something together? We can wait for him there!' Theodore suggested and Marie, even though surprised at first, he soon understood.

'Of course, of course; well, don't be too late Kanda; your soba will be there waiting!'

'Whatever…'

When they left and you two were the only ones in a two-meter radius, you closed the curtains around his bed; he raised his eyebrow.

'Don't look at me like that; it's the head nurse's orders. She said you should be treated when there are the least people possible in here and with closed curtains.'

'Humph! I understand…'

'But I don't! So if you'll excuse me, I'll go grab your medicine.'

When you tried to do that, you ran into the head nurse who was holding and examining them with curiosity.

'Kanda's wounds always healed fast; so fast one wonders, you know…It was weird but every time I treated him I felt as though, with all the injuries he had suffered-just like when you had just returned from the ark- he should've been if not dead, then at least unable to walk. But still…I didn't know how he did it, until I realized *to that her voice was cut short but found it again in the end* his tattoo, each time he took off his shirt, seemed larger, bigger. I believe that tattoo has everything to do with his abnormally quick healing and today I was verified. This just came in from Asian branch and it is prescribed only for him. "Give it to him while the curtains are closed" was the note I found next to it; so good luck!'

'Wait, head nurse! ... Why are you telling me all of this? If this is indeed such a confidential and-'

'…I don't need such a burden on my back; it has gotten too old I realized. You are young and you seem to get along with him, something not many people can say. I entrust this information to you -since I've learnt you're the info-sucker here- and you better be a good keeper. Besides, with your knowledge, you may find out what exactly this tattoo is.' she said and went to leave. 'Oh and…good day. I'm going to eat; you two will be almost alone so take advantage of it.'

With that, she left leaving you behind much more confused and not knowing what to do next. Since what she said seemed to be quite truthful –given you had the medicine in your hands **with** the accompanying note- you didn't know where to turn; confront Kanda or turn to the documents? Maybe he'd think of going to the documents first as "going behind his back" but the irritate state he is now would just clam him up.

While going to him you considered; you decided to tell him through a discrete way that you knew something was off with that tattoo and he might even tell you everything himself…yeah, on second thought maybe you could just extort the information out of him.

'What took you so long? Run out of medicine…in the infirmary?'

'No, but you, Kanda, are to be given special ones; the nurse just told me…while leaving for lunch.'

'Dumped me to you, did she? Well, never mind as long as I get to have lunch, too.'

You saw that the medicine consisted of an ointment of some sort, two pills and one syringe; the instructions on the paper said (apart from the secrecy stuff) their order: blue pill-cream-red pill-syringe.

'Drink this up*you gave him the blue pill* and take off your shirt now please…'

When he did you noticed his tattoo; it didn't seem bigger to you from the last time but then again, that was only two days ago. You had to make sure the tattoo was something of that great importance so you tried for the innocent act first.

'The nurse told me to apply this special cream on your tattoo-actually the skin the tattoo is covering. D'you know why? It seems kinda strange to still be afraid it might get infected; she told me you have it quite some time. What is it, btw? Some sort of tribe thing?'

'Of course not; I'm not a gangster! ...the tattoo is different, no relation to something like that.'

'Then why did you have it? Oh I know! Is it to remember a loved one?'

'No-it's none of your business, give it a rest.'

"Damn it! The innocent approach isn't working; oh well…I'll have to be a bit more blunt then-and let the fireworks out!"

'Oh I see…then maybe it has some sort of-magical healing powers!' you said in childish voice, but that drew his attention. 'Well, maybe not magical-_more like scientific_.'

'What did you just say?'

'Nothing, I'm just guessing. I'm a very curious person you see so I'm taking guesses. You know, why don't we play a game?'

'A game?'

'A guessing game! I'll make a guess and if it's right I make another one; if it's not you get to make one-how about that? We'll pass time faster…'

'…fine, let's see where you're going with this. And it's my turn, too; you said magical powers and **then** changed it. You can't change it, though.'

'Alright; guess ahead.'

'I'm guessing you must be very tired by now.'

'True…'

'And you are very eager to return to your room to read those documents you were holding.'

'True, too…'

'And I guess you didn't know that those documents aren't where you left them anymore.'

'What?!'

'I saw where you put them and brought them here; but I guess you didn't know that, too.'

'That wasn't a guess, you fished it out! My turn. I'm guessing you didn't read them yet.'

'Right.'

'And I'm guessing you haven't read a lot generally in your whole life.'

'…true…'

'And I'm also guessing that you have no idea what I've been reading about in the Asian branch top secret files from nine years ago.'

'Wrong…my turn.'

'Wait-you know? How?' you asked suspiciously; your fears were just verified. Kanda was indeed that "experiment" from nine years ago, "subject #34" to undergo this but "subject #1" to endure it successfully. The first and only "second exorcist".

'This was a guessing game, not a question game; so I'm guessing you don't know who Zhu is.'

'Not entirely true…so we both get to make an assumption; I begin. I'm guessing you were a part of all that, in order to know such privileged information.'

'True; and I'm guessing you know just the part I played.'

To that you looked at each other straight in the eyes; they seemed so distant yet so close you felt like crying. You felt like a part of him was calling out to you while he just wanted to keep you out.

'Are we done?' he asked unusually irritate but not angry… yet.

'Eh?'

'The nursing, is it done yet?' he said in the same tone and more impatiently.

'Oh…no, the ointment and-a pill is not-err I mean, I'm not finished with this ointment yet and you also have to swallow one more pill and then get a shot.'

'Get it done quickly; I'm hungry.' he ordered.

'Err, yeah.' you said still confused because your mind was racing to the info you just received; you applied the rest of the cream hastily and went to fetch the pill and the syringe.

When you stood up (from the bed you were both sitting on) though, he grabbed you by the hand and –losing your balance like the klutz you were- you fell on the bed; he took advantage of that and stood imposingly over you, his hand blocking your potential exit.

'What…?' you did in surprise and kind of angry looking both his hand holding your wrist down and his other hand trapping you between the bedrail and him.

'How do you know all of this?'

'What do you mean?'

'How do you know about my tattoo and that I was a part of that experiment? Or were you already tipped off and went there to find out if it was true?'

'What nonsense are you spouting? I happened to find those documents and read them; I mean the top secret files are always the most interesting ones so I read them and then-'

'But that still doesn't mean you couldn't have known about me beforehand.'

'I did not; Lavi and the nurse told me something and I just combined the facts, that's all there is to it.'

'"Lavi and the nurse"? What would they know?'

'…'

'Answer me!' he said imperatively, shaking you from the wrist he was still firmly holding.

'First of all, you're acting like a primitive and you're half scary without your sword, so stop it. And secondly…Lavi merely told me you always seemed to come back just fine from the most dangerous of missions while the nurse told me that-…Well, no matter how many damage you had taken, you seemed to heal fast, abnormally fast- almost inhumanely, and figured out it was the tattoo that caused it so I did the math: one plus one times two.'

To that he seemed to calm down a bit; he looked away, obviously thinking of his next move, looking bemused.

'Is that true? Did it really happen that way?'

'Of course-why would I lie about something so serious?'

'…why do you always know stuff you're not supposed to, ha? Tch! And it doesn't even appear to be your fault, every time-damn it!' he said annoyed it really was so and his eyes narrowed like not knowing what he should do from then on.

'You have some dried blood here, hold still.' you said noticing it on his cheek and held your hand out to clean it.

'It's fine, don't-' he said rolling his eyes relieved you said something and caught your hand in order to remove it but then…

'Yuu-kun your soba are-…' the general's voice sounded happily while opening the curtains but dropped dead, followed by Marie Lavi and Allen who also seemed chin-dropped (but Marie).

Both of you, who only just realized that your stance actually didn't "look" decent, turned a nice deep shade of red and sat up.

'I'm bringing you your pill now; the water is next to you. After we're done with the syringe, too you can go eat your fill.' you said standing up and dusting your dress; he had his arms crossed the moment he sat up.

'F-fine, just hurry.'

'Did we interrupt something?' Marie asked wondered being the only one who couldn't see.

'Y-Yuu-chan…that was-and Maria-chan and…'

'Bakanda!!! I thought my master was bad but you are worse-what were you thinking?!'

'What do you mean; she just fell and I was helping her up. Obviously we **aren't** thinking the same way, moyashi.'

'"She just fell"? On the bed?' '

With you imposing over her?'

'And her hand cupping your cheek?'

'And yours, holding it?!' Allen and Lavi were asking shocked, interchanging dialogues; meanwhile Marie seemed more and more surprised.

'Well, yes; I couldn't let her fall all the way, right? Cause then she'd get hurt.'

''Yeah right! You hentai!''

You gave Kanda the pill.

'Actually guys, that's just what happened; I saw he was still bleeding a little from his cheek and as I turned around to wipe it clean, I fell; that's why I fell like that…on the bed…and the rest!'

The two boys looked at each other like communicating in telepathy and shrugged as if saying "If she defends him, then she likes him, too so no problem!"

'Yuu-kun, we never compromise a lady by making her lie for us and we never compromise her honor unless we're willing to defend it! Have you learnt nothing from me all this time?'

'Shut up old man! It is not a lie.'

"Not all of it anyway…" you thought amused and gave him the shot.

'There! You're free to go now, bon appetite!' you said quickly dismissing them and ran off to the remaining patients.

'You heard her; let's go. I'm hungry-didn't you say something about soba?'

'Yes…'

'Then let's go; _Maria…concerning what we talked about, keep it quiet, no one knows but the nurse _–apparently-_ so keep it a secret. Oh, your notes are under my bed._' he whispered to your ear while leaving, making everyone look at the pair of you suspiciously.

You nodded and they left...while asking him all sorts of questions (Lavi: 'What d'you tell her, Yuu-chan? Arranging a date, are we? Ha-ha!').

* * *

And that was the end of chapter 6!... I think I made it too long... Never mind. Review and message me if you wish!


	7. Eavesdropping is always fun

The next days, the events came crushing down on all of you, but mostly Lena and Allen: the evolved equipment type "the crystal type" as well as the probation on his master (that has been taken to central) and the news of having the Noah inside him and to be shot as soon as he appeared. You hated being right all the time and you knew something like this would happen-especially if Levier was head of everything.

Also, the decided move was a huge thing and everyone seemed too distracted to see anything through; everyone either wanted to be there for Allen because of his master and the 14th or merely didn't care. But no one actually noticed that Marian was nowhere to be seen and that it did seem kind of weird that everyone believed he left immediately for another mission.

"Where are you Cross? You said now I worked as a nurse you'd stop by more often. Why you have disappeared? It sure enough has everything to do with **that**, but what did you tell him? And why will no one tell me-even Lavi or bookman? Was it really such a dangerous secret? And Allen knows something, but he won't say a thing-kuso! Everyone is clamming up more and more since we came back from the ark and the avalanche of discoveries happened, but that's only to be expected; it's a war after all. But right now it seems like our side is divided or at least is suffering from difference of opinions! And Kanda's been avoiding me since I confronted him with the whole tattoo thing and now he's gone off to a mission in Paris to find innocence concerning a thief G! Moo…" you thought annoyed while working on your research; you knocked a ball of paper out of the way with your pen. "I'm bored…why did they have to send all out together? The only one left at HQ is Komui and for the first time in his life he's busy! ...when will they be coming back again? Allen Marie and Kanda are together, Lavi is with bookman and Lenalee…Miranda is on a mission, too. -.- someone really hates me." you continued you train of thought and made anther paper ball out of your notes; they seemed quite useless and stupid at that moment.

Frustrated, but pumped due to your new discovery (in your research) you kept on working and working to the point you actually lost sight of time and when all of the guys returned you weren't there to greet them; not them and not the new arrivals, too.

The two new arrivals came with Kanda and the rest and it was a boy with equipment-type innocence and a young woman accompanying him, as his tutor.

The other new guy was also equipment type, a weapon like an iron fist when de-activated. He was Japanese like Kanda, but he was taller –around 6.1 feet- and had short brown hair and green emerald eyes. He was beautiful…which made him cocky –along with the fact he was strong.

'I'm Allen Walker, pleased to meet you.' *shaking hands*

'Lavi.' *nodding to one another*

'Kanda.' he said with his usual cold and indifferent attitude.

'My name is Hantan Hanzo.'

Just then, you happened to pass by with a bunch of books in your hands, trying to find the right balance.

'And who's this curvy lovely young lady?'

'Eh?' the boys did surprised (you hadn't gone to say "hi" and it had been half a day already).

'I'm Maria, hello ^^.' you said showing your face behind the stack, smiling sweetly.

'Finally showed your face?' Kanda asked sourly, obviously annoyed.

'What are you complaining about; lately you've been doing whatever possible to avoid seeing it. Ah! Sorry about that.'

You tried to give a hand but, the way you tripped on your own feet, you decided not to push your luck and settle for a hello. Seeing your problem, he gave half your books to Allen (the closest one) and kissed your hand; to that all boys raised an eyebrow.

'There, let us help you; I'm Hanta Hanzo btw. Let's get these wherever you're supposed to.' he said after taking the rest of the books from your hands.

'Oh thanks guys, you're life-savers.' you happily said dumping all your books on them and showing them the way. 'I'm here; leave the books in this room.'

'Alright; wow…compared to mine, your looks huge.'

'Yeah, that's because I have bad habits; well, I don't mean to kick you out but…I have to kick you out. I'm doing a little research here so!'

'OK, don't worry about it! C'mon mate.' Allen said and went to leave.

'But of course, beautiful, we don't mean to obstruct your research in any way-'

'You're doing it.' Allen snapped while dragging him out by the collar of his uniform.

When they were far enough –and quite surprisingly with the other two as well- he started complaining.

'What was that for?! I had a good thing going on with her and she was playing right into my hands when you-'

'Right into your hands? C'mon mate, she didn't even smile to your compliment!'

'Owwww, you made her a compliment, ha? No, no, not good; that girl never seemed to respond to any kind of compliments.'

'Yeah, probably because she knew you were just being flirtatious instead of honest. If you actually meant it…'

'Moyashi is right; if you just try to flatter her, she won't appreciate it.'

*'shut up, Bakanda!' 'You shut up, annoying moyashi.' 'What did you call me again?'*

'Hum…so she's serious.'

'**Very** serious.' Allen warned *while Kanda and him were beating each other up*

'You've no idea! But don't go anywhere near her pal, she's oooooff limits for you.'

'Ha? How so?'

'She's already taken. Yuu-chan there has the exclusive-and he's too possessive to share.'

'Y-you are with her? Then why didn't you-'

'I'm not with her, these jerks made it up.'

'Actually, master did!'

'Well, he's a bigger jerk.'

'At least he isn't a minion-loving kinda guy like General **Theodore**.'

'Whom are you calling a minion moyashi?'

'You, bakanda!'

'They're at it again -.- anyway! Point is you can't have **that** girl; she's Yuu's.'

'Tch! Don't be stupid.'

'Then since you don't have a problem, there's no reason for me not to make a move on her.'

'Humph! It isn't like she'd fall for a guy like you.'

'So you mean you don't really mind only as long as you know she won't fall for someone else…makes sense.'

'No, baka usagi! I meant he can do whatever he wants, I don't care.'

'Then it's settled! She'll definitely fall for me!'

'Tch! Good luck with that, brownies.'

'Ho-ho! He left; so are you really like her or are you just being flirtatious like me?'

'No I really do.'

'And are you serious about her being serious?'

'I am…_whatever that means._'

'Good! So, Allen and I will give you some advice since we don't believe you intend to hurt her; but remember! This is only a "heads-up" from us and from what we've been observing so far. So let's begin, Allen-chan!'

'Hai hai! You mustn't be too flattering'

'-she hates meaningless compliments'

'And you mustn't be crude-'

'-she hates you being a pervert just for show.'

'Aha aha!'

'You can't be too obvious'

'-she doesn't care what people say but she doesn't like provoking.'

'You can't get physical, too'

'-she'll slap you hard; Lavi has experience.'

*'Too strong…' Lavi said cupping his cheek.*

'You can't be romantic'

'-she hates stuff that are too corny-Oh! And you can't bring her the wrong flowers'

'-she'll take it like you don't know her. And no gifts!'

'She'll think you're trying to buy her.'

'And don't be or act stupid'

'-she like more the brains than the muscles.'

''But most importantly there's absolutely one condition to be met-in your case obstacle to overcome…You must be…Yuu! Ha-ha-ha!''

He: -.-

'You're just messing with me. Leave me alone, I know how to handle it.'

''No! We're serious! She's really like that; it's just we think Yuu-chan/bakanda is her love interest.'

'WH-you want me to believe you after telling me this?! Are you serious?!'

''Hai! We're just trying to help.''

'Alright…I'll follow your instructions.'

Just then, Kanda walked in, dressed down (comparing it to before) the only thing he was holding was his Mugen.

'Off for training are we, Yuu-chan?'

'I don't know, I'm tired.'

'Then why don't you come hang out with us?'

Tch! I'd rather die of exhaustion than-'

BAM was heard from down the hall like someone running into something.

'What was that?'

*A loud 'Ouch!' followed the loud sound*

'Maria.' Kanda said sweatdropped.

'Ite-te-te-te! Oh, right!' you said rubbing your forehead and coming in. 'I need one of you exorcists to check out something about my theory. I'm telling you now, so when I call for you, you'll come right away.' You continued suddenly getting serious and then disappeared in your room again.

''I'll go!'' Lavi/Hanta said. Kanda: o.O

'Oh right! You go Han-chan.' Kanda: O.0

'Thanks Lavi.'

'Oh I forgot to mention! The exorcist's synchronization rate must be 90% or more-but not less; long story…' you said appearing-disappearing with the speed of light.

'Damn! That rules me out after all since mine is 89%.' he said disappointed.

'Wow, just for 1%...tough luck mate!'

'Yeah, too bad for you…too good for me! I'll go instead! ^^'

'Not you pervert! **I **will; my rate went up since the last time…' Allen said in her defense.

Lavi/Allen: thunder between them.

'Oh come on! I won't do anything…_too embarrassing_.'

'Lavi-san! I know she's older then Lenalee but-'

'Don't get worried over nothing Allen-chan, nothing will happen!'

'Wait, if he's serious about you doing anything to her then I vote Allen, too; Allen you go.'

'This is not an election!'

'But Lavi,-'

'I'll go and that's it!'

'We won't let you-'

*'Can someone come now?'*

'I'll go!'

'No, **I'**ll go.'

'Yes, Allen you go!'

'Tch! Kisama-tachi…' Kanda monologued to himself while coming to your room.

'Where is he…?'

'Wait, guys, did you hear her call before?'

'''Oh no!'''

…

'''Where's Kanda/Yuu-chan/bakanda?'''

Just then, they all heard from down the hall:

'Oh, it's you Kanda! Give me Mugen…*muffled sound due to the closing door*'

'''Oh man!'''

'Well, it was **your** fault _moyashi_.'

'Oi…watch your tongue _baka usagi_…'

''Humph!''

'You know maybe this is for the best…with my hammer we can go spy on them…'

They all looked at each other and smiled evilly.

'''Let's go!'''

They immediately ran outside the building and Lavi activated his innocence.

'Ha-chan, grab on the handle and don't let go; ozuchi kozuchi: ban ban ban!'

They all shot up on the sky, outside your room; which was next to Lena's.

Eh? What is…? Lavi's innocence? Doushite?' Lenalee asked and thinking the worse (like always) grabbed on and went to them.

''Lenalee?''

'Hi, I'm hanta Hanzo; please to meet you.'

'Hi; guys, what's happening? You don't appear to be fighting-…' *she saw what they were looking in* 'Ah! Kono hentai-tachi! Are you watching her undress-…Ah! Is that Kanda?! What's he doing in there?!' she asked pushing Allen aside for better view.

Mina: -.-"

'''Wasn't she calling us "hentai-tachi" 3 seconds ago?'''

'You're watching them?! But why is he in her room? Oh, he's giving her Mugen…why?'

'She called an exorcist in her room to test out a theory, that's all; but we, he-he-he, think'

'-something might happen between them because'

'-we think he likes her. So now go, go.'

'…If you don't want me to rat you out then you'll let me spy, too.'

Guys, speaking in telepathy:

'Should we allow her?'

'She's gonna tell otherwise.'

'She plays hard ball.'

'''OK!'''

'''Fine; you may stay.'''

'Alright! But how are we gonna hear what they're saying?'

'I can help you with that.'

'''Marie?'''

'Hi, I'm Hanta.'

'Shush…I can hear them; I'll be telling you what they're saying.'

'H-hai…' Lena did.

'Aren't we getting a bit crowded here?' Lavi asked annoyed.

'Never mind, he-he-he, we're gonna find out how they are interacting when we aren't around, he-he-he…' Allen said with eyes glowing pure evil and two horns growing out of his forehead.

'D-dangerous…' Lavi said gulping.

Meanwhile, in your room…

* * *

And this is where I'm leaving this chapter; muawhahaha! hum... The evil-laugh realy isn't my thing... Review if you have the time and mood!


	8. Knowing me knowing you

Aren't I evil? Hehehe... Well, come and think of it, not that evil, I'm updating too fast! Well, this is what was happening inside the room ^^

* * *

Oh, it's you Kanda! Give me Mugen please…thank you; sit there. What's your rate?'

'96%'

'Good; sit there and be quiet. When I tell you so, activate Mugen.'

'Tch! Want help or a slave?'

You didn't respond and instead you went into a smaller room; this was Kanda's first time in your room and on the contrary of every other, yours was huge. It had a what-it-seemed living room, another room which appeared to be a bathroom and the one you had just disappeared in, the bedroom.

'Your room ain't a room; it's a house all on its own.'

'Indeed it is a bit bigger than the others but that's because I produce all of my results here; meaning ripening the fruits of my research which can take days at a row.'

'…obviously; this place is a mess.' he said kicking a pile of books away from his leg; the whole room had everywhere deserted books and papers lying around as well as hand written notes…of many **many** notebooks.

'It usually is when I'm in a middle of something –don't kick them or I'll kick you- because it is easier to find what I want.'

Even though he got angry by your orders he didn't fail to notice something: that sweet, clumsy, cute and innocent girl had in fact transformed into a despotic, serious, laconic woman who seemed too concentrated in her research.

"How can she be so different? She still is the same Maria, right? If so, she's definitely contradicting herself; happy-go-lucky and tied-assed don't go together. Yet…why is she so different? Interesting…I mean, weird! Yeah, weird."

'So what are you researching about?'

'Can't say.'

'Wh-*vein popping out* you don't trust me to say something so simple yet you expect me to trust you with …**that**?!' he said exasperated, obviously referring to the tattoo thing.

'Iie, baka-mono! It's just that I _can't_ tell you.'

'Why?'

'I'm afraid of anyone overhearing it; it could prove dangerous.'

'There are no akuma or Noah around for miles, baka kanojo.'

'They are the least of my fears, uratounkachi!' you said hitting him at the back of his head.

'Oi, yamete! ...and I'm not asking you to write it down, but to tell me! I'm not gonna "tell" anyone…baka kanojo…_I can't believe you still don't trust me_.'

'…alright…'

You tried to tell him but you stopped; then again. And yet again.

'Will you tell me **before** I grow a beard?'

'I'm…f-fine.' you said defeated and leaned in whispering to his ear something that made him flinch.

'Wow! She leaned in! What d'she say-what d'she say?'

'I…shouldn't hear so I didn't. It was a secret about her research.'

'You really are…'

''''…a horrible listener!''''

'Do you real plan to do this? You were right; you **will** be targeted-especially if someone sees you doing it.'

'That's why I told you to keep it quiet till I perfect it. Point is now I started with you so I must finish it with you; I don't like changing subjects.'

'S-subject?' he said angry with eyes glowing a very dark color and his aura so purple it almost burned you.

'It was a joke Kanda, a joke…now shut up I need to concentrate.'

You took Mugen in your hands and felt its blade.

'Activate it.'

He did; when the blade turned black, still examining the blade, you cut yourself.

'You can let the sword go now Kanda…my hand, too.'

Outside: laughter.

'I-I didn't…I mean, you cut your hand and the blood's staining Mugen; the blade if not wiped clean soon will get dull.'

'I am well aware of that…but I don't feel like it; the plasters are in the second drawer of the bed side table. Help yourself.'

'You…tch! Damn annoying girl, always spouting orders around. Just who the hell do you think you are?'

'Your superior of course. You know how scientists always rank higher than soldiers.'

'N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nani?! Tch! I could slice you up and give no word to anyone…if I tell them of your research.' he said looking murderous.

Everyone outside: 'Scary…'

'Damare, uratounkachi.' you said with the utmost apathy; you had gotten used to his violent sounding-threats. Besides, you were working now and you didn't like being interrupted by anything or anyone while working.

He threw the box with the plasters on your head (along with medical alcohol and cotton one after another).

'I'm not doing it I tell you.'

'Annoying girl! Then give me Mugen back; find another "subject". Tch-don't know why I bothered coming here on the first place!'

'Still going on about that? I-I'm sorry, ok? I was just trying to joke about…you know…and yes, it is a miracle how you decided to see me given you've been avoiding me for so long.'

'…You have a terrible sense of humor.' he said crossing his arms.

He noticed you had extended your hand waiting to be bandaged; being Kanda, he took it roughly (making you bleed more) and then started treating it.

'How can anyone cut themselves so deeply? D'you do this on purpose?'

'Yes.'

'Then h-…wait-what? Why?'

'While innocence has a master it can't be handled by any other than its user; that's why I offered my blood as a tribute. And it accepted it given it absorbed all the blood fallen on the blade.'

'Mugen is into black magic?!'

'Ha-ha, no! … Let's put it this way: ones blood can tell the innocence what kind of person is the one tying to handle it. Obviously, Mugen liked me.'

'Tell you what; he's the only one out of the two of us.'

Outside: 'Liar!'

'But I bet it hurt her.'

'Nah, she seems quite indifferent Lenalee.'

'Yeah, she didn't even flinch.'

'Nor said anything under her breath.'

'You guys are all wrong; she gave him a dirty look-didn't you see it?'

''''You did?!''''

'Hai-I'm bookman junior right? ^^'

'Oi. Your hand has another wound; how d'you get it?'

'Somehow…it won't affect this one, don't worry.'

'Is this-how d'you get a through-n-through wound on your hand-'

'Not relevant; do the other one.'

'Tch! Why so secretive?'

'Am I the only one?

'…fair enough.'

'Ouch! Be more careful uratounkachi; I just cut it!'

'I only poked your "other" wound…' he said smugly and for the very first time, **you** "tch-ed" **him**.

'I was reaching for something that someone didn't want me to reach.'

'So he stabbed you on the hand so you couldn't reach it; makes sense.' he said with the utmost casualty that made everyone outside call or think of him as a prick.

'No; he pinned me down so he'd have a better shot at me **and** to prevent me from reaching for that something.'

'Oh…what was it you were trying to reach? A secret document or something?' he asked casually but this once a bit awkward.

'No; those I was already clutching and that's why he wanted to kill me. It was a shield I was reaching for.'

'And when was that?'

'Three years ago.'

'Weren't you a bit too young?'

'When did **you** get that tattoo?'

'… Where was it?'

'Somewhere.'

'Really?'

'Sarcasm is overrated.'

'Except for when **you're** using it, right?'

You laughed softly.

'Italy. Anyway; I'm finished for today. Here you go *giving Mugen back*. Thank you Ka~nda! I'll tell you when you can come tomorrow during breakfast, ne?' you said changing your tone completely; it was over for today, so you could let up a little.

'Tch! Not only do I have to take care of you, now I have to take care of your orders, too? This is going from bad to worse.'

'For you maybe ^-^ Btw, give this to Lavi when you see him please; he dropped it yesterday and I bet he's looking for it.'

'In here?' he asked you with a raised eyebrow like questioning you.

'Eh? What difference does it make? Anyway, please just take it to him, ne? Jana!'

You then proceeded to shut the door to his face; "Why do you care where it was anyway? If I told you he was in here, what difference would it make to you…uratounkachi!" you thought a bit frustrated but fast you went back to your research.

He, from the other side, was bemused, too; he then took the thing you gave him and saw it was a photograph. It was the one they took when you had just returned to the order after the ark, when everyone was beaten up and worn out (except for you and Cross). He stood there gazing at it –in particular a couple of people…

* * *

Next chap will contain a description of the pic! ^^ Review if you'd like!


	9. The night has yet to begin

This is the next chap with the description of the pic as I promised... Too bad don't have time to draw it, too :(

* * *

"I remember this photo; I was so irritated when I found out someone had actually taken one. Tch! My tattoo's gotten too big, I can't mess around anymore. Oh wait! I'd never noticed that-huh! That baka usagi and that Cross sure are quite the lechers- to have their arms all over the girls even at a time like that. Ah…I hadn't realized we were still holding onto each other like that. Tch! This brought some unnecessary memories back. " he thought still gazing at the pair of you.

The pic showed these: Cross, standing in the middle, had either arm around you, the girls, smoking his cigarette. Lavi was hugging Lenalee while Allen was trying to make them both let go of you two, looking furious; Lenalee was just smiling sweatdropped. On the other side (Cross's left arm side) Chaoji was carrying Crowley and Kanda was clutching his right arm. His right hand was entwined with your left while he was watching you laugh at Cross's joke (who was checking out your boobs).

The reason your hands were entwined was this: when you were to go back to HQ, Kanda looked way too tired so you diplomatically offered him a hand ('I know you're way too proud to ask someone help you so here.' you said taking his hand. 'But I don't need any help.' 'That's what I said.')

Outside: 'Is that Kanda in the hallway?' Lenalee noticed.

'Oh right. But what is he doing-can't see from here?'

'He's looking at the photo while he should be looking for me to give it back! I was looking everywhere for that, you know.'

'Ph-photograph?' Allen did wondered; Lavi nodded

'''I wanna see it!'''

They all leaned forward to the window in order to see it (but Marie, for obvious reasons) when:

'Guys, not altogether, my hammer is not gonna-AAAAAAH!'

''''AAAAAAH!''''

They all fell in through the window, right in front of a surprised Kanda.

'H-hello…' Lenalee did, rubbing her butt.

'Oh! There it was; I've been looking all over for it. Thanks Kanda.'

'I didn't find it-Maria did and requested to give it to you. Like I'd ever search for **that**.' he said, throwing the photo back to its owner and walked away.

After everyone took a good look at the pic they all said in telepathy to each other: 'Liar!'

That night you were informed by Komui that the guys were to be sent for a mission to Constantinople and given you had already been there once and knew your way around, (and did ask Komui if he could sent you there sometime soon to help you with what you were doing) they decided to send you, too.

So the next day you were to be sent to Constantinople; but the most interesting part of that night began later, around midnight…

'Guys, you should really stop speaking so loudly!' Lena complained coming out of her room.

'Come on Lena don't be a fun-killer!' Lavi complained, too.

'Maybe we should quiet down, Lenalee Lee is right.'

'What else would you say, Link?' Lavi snapped back.

'No, he's right; you're right, too Lena, we'll stop.'

'Oh thanks guys! Actually, I'm more worried about Maria-san; since she's sent Kanda away she hasn't left her room.'

'Eh? She's taken it **that** seriously-'

'Don't be stupid Lavi! She hadn't left it three days straight from what the guys have been telling me; she's been researching all that time and hasn't stepped out for more than half an hour-as much it took her every time to get the books she wanted.'

'Ah! And she hasn't come out to **eat**?!' Allen did shock.

'And I hope she does sleep during the nights…and days; afternoon nap is essential!'

'She had her meals sent to her room-only two of them for three days, and who knows if she's sleeping or not.'

''Oh, that's terrible!''

'Tell me about it…and now she has finally quieted so keep it down you guys.'

''OK then, definitely!''

'Hi Lenalee…' Chaoji said appearing to the door; Crowley and Hanta, too.

'Imagine that; I'm with Miranda here.'

'Hello!'

'Where's Marie?'

'Here, hello.'

'Guys, why don't we all go to Lena-chan's room? It'll be necessary for us to keep it down and we'll be closer should anything happen.'

'No, we should go to sleep-Lenalee Lee as well.'

'-.- Besides, what could possibly happen? And protecting her is Kanda's job…'

'Guys, I hear footsteps approaching Maria's room from our side; everyone inside!' Marie said and they all crammed in Lena's room; yet, they all kept a sharp ear to hear what's gonna happen.

Meanwhile, you were fervently searching for an answer but it kept eluding you; every time you felt close enough to grasp it and closed your fingers, they closed in emptiness. And the guys seemed to be having fun for the first time after a long time and you wished you could be there…but you couldn't. Unconsciously, whenever you tried to think of them your mind focused on your research and vice versa. You then realized you should stop to rest instead of joining them-or the girls.

So, after three days without any sleep whatsoever you decided to put everything aside and concentrate on resting. You lay flat on your bed and your mind seemed slowly, yet steadily, to stop thinking and the sweet feeling of drowsiness started to overtake you. You couldn't even listen to the guys' laughs anymore… But then you heard knocking on your door. Feeling every limb on your body too heavy you went to the door, black eyes finally showing, and you yawned widely; then you opened it.

'Kanda?' you asked out loud, obviously him being the last person you expected to see at this time of the night at you room.

'Wait; did she really just say Kanda?' Lavi did wondered, not believing his ears.

'Yes, there's no mistaking it.' Marie assured them; everyone was left chin-dropped.

'Guys…you know what this means, don't you?' Allen did evilly, the horns growing out again; the ones that were participating in the previous stake out smirked/grinned/smiled.

'Stake-out time!' they all exclaimed and with the rest of the new members ran to Lenalee's balcony (which was connected to yours).

They all looked inside…

'Can I come in?'

'Eh-yes of course, please!' you said stepping aside revealing the entrance. 'I'm sorry, it's just-I didn't expect-err, sorry, sit wherever you like.' you blurred showing the sofa and removing some documents from it for him to sit.

'Thanks…'

You sat to the other end of the sofa (not that it was that long) and watched him sitting there silent with Mugen in his hands; he looked bemused and far more grim than usual.

"Why in earth is he here? Not that I mind, but it seems kinda weird. And he looks troubled, too. Maybe he came here because he wanted to talk to someone about something…; fat chance. Guh, this silence is damn-awkward! Maybe I should say something, ask him anything!"

'So…what is it?'

'Huh?'

'What do you want?'

'Why would I want something from you?'

'Why did you come here for then?' you asked wondered.

'Oh right... It is about Mugen; he's acting… strange.'

'Strange? What do you mean? Like, it won't obey you?'

'NO! Thank god not like that at all…is just that… ever since it absorbed your blood I've been feeling a change in it.'

'Hum…that might have been due to the temporary change of mastership; let me have a look and I'm definite I can sort it out.'

He gave it to you and you examined it for a while. You were thinking of many things at the very moment (such as that the only reason he'd ever come to your room out of his own judgment was for Mugen) but then you noticed it; it was your blood indeed on the blade, but it was all concentrated and it looked like it had a will of its own, like resisting to something. You tried to clean it with your sleeve but no luck; as an alternative, you merely put your hand –the one you had cut and the particular spot- on the blade. Still, it wouldn't disappear.

'Hey, what is up with you? I didn't come here so you'll get cut again; besides, isn't it absorbing your blood the problem here? How is adding to the fire gonna help?'

'I'm not trying to cut myself, I try to absorb the blood back but I can't; see this blood stain-like thing here? It's actually my blood, and yes, that's what causing the problem. You're right; I can feel it, too.'

'…then what now?'

'Why is my blood cooing against your sword even though it recognized me as a worthy master?'

'Is this some sort of a trick question? Coz I really don't know, that's why I came here.'

'Is something…wrong with your sword? In general. What does it do?'

'…you mean your blood might be resisting to the sword's will out of disagreement?!'

'Well, it **is** my blood; let me put it this way. My blood carries **my** will while yours carries **your** will. And given the way we feud over trivial matters I'm sure it's just a follow-up. Does your sword have some sort of ability that would make me object or disagree?'

'Yes.'

'What kind of-'

'Never mind… can you fix it?'

'No; if I take the blood out then I won't be able to handle Mugen unless I give up some more blood; and I'm in no mood to get cut every other day.'

'No, I wouldn't ask for that, too. So it will just feel strange, right?'

'Has it shown any signs of mutiny or anything else?'

'No; not yet anyhow.'

'Then you don't have a problem; not yet anyhow. And that's all I can do.'

He gave you a "grow up" look (even though he was much more childish most of the times) but didn't make any signs to leave.

Five minutes passed and he didn't make a single sound or move; you were now seriously confused. Still, you had this feeling that something was about to happen. Also, you couldn't stop thinking about the whole tattoo incident and that ever since you found out he would avoid you. Wait; if he was avoiding you what the hell is he doing here? He didn't seem that concerned about Mugen on the first place and from the way he had answered you in the beginning, you felt that something else was troubling him.

'You know, you're very lucky.' you said cheerfully trying to make a conversation.

'Huh? Why is that?'

'Well, I'll be coming to Constantinople with you! You'll have a nurse with you for first aids-should anything happen.'

'Tch! Your first aid's the last thing that'll save us.'

'Why you-'

'But bringing that up…'

To that he stopped and he looked entirely the other way. You realized that this is what he came here to talk to you about so you shut it and let him go on.

'My tattoo aches more ever since you gave me that medicine. On top of that I feel my limbs weak –even only for moments- and other times the exact opposite; why is that?'

* * *

Yeah, why is that? Find out on the next chap! :P


	10. A night to remember

This is why! Poor Kanda, I always hated what they did to him with that tattoo...

* * *

I wouldn't know; can you remember what you were doing when you first realized all of these and if there are any standard moments they appear?'

'My tattoo always ached; now it just does more. And my limbs will feel weak when I've just finished practice or when I'm eating. When I feel like I'm too strong it's during practice or fights. And they tremble, too but not in a particular time.'

"This is bad; according to the rather short research I conducted about his tattoo and what it can do, this really confirms it. This may be serious; what is that man Zhu thinking?"

'I think I know why all these are happening. Sadly enough I don't know the exact compounds of the medicine I gave you but from what I can tell –and you can, too- these medicine were designed in order to make you even stronger in battle. But I fear that the ratifications of that are severe on your health; the worsening of the aching of the tattoo and the trembling proves it.'

'…and what can I do to ease the pain?'

'I…don't know Kanda, really; I will give you some painkillers but I don't think they can help you.'

'I know all these already, baka kanojo and that's why I'm here. You're the genius so work something out.'

You felt guilty, but you couldn't do much more for him. But while you were feeling sorry for yourself and your inability to do something for him, -like all the pieces falling together- it struck you.

'I believe I've finally understood your tattoo's secrets; it can save your life from a situation that if you didn't have it you'd be killed but in return it shortens the life span you were supposed to have if you weren't fighting at all. It drains from your heart and that's why it is drawn there; but things such as these could not be created from nothing right? And given the docs talked about the "second exorcist" then all these abilities must be a modification of your innocence; Mugen is sucking you dry, isn't it? That's why my blood is reacting to it.'

All this time you spoke without looking directly at him –you weren't sure if you'd be able to keep a straight face if you had- but when you finished you searched for his eyes; he was watching you closely while speaking but the moment you stopped, he looked away. You wanted to tell him so many things; how wrong this whole thing was, how angry it made you it was forced upon him as a child, but you couldn't. You figured he already knew that and maybe that was the reason he didn't want anyone to know. Besides, he needed some solution, not some mopping.

Of course, all these were just your hypothesis, which you prayed to be wrong, but his silence painfully verified the unspoken truth; you wanted him to deny so badly!

'That's true; he! You really are quite perceptive. Tch! Can't underestimate you anymore, can I?'

'When could you?' you snapped devilishly but seeing him not getting any brighter –or at least Kanda's brighter- you cursed yourself.

'I want you to find a way to stop the pain; I don't care if it's there as long as I don't feel it.'

'What-Kanda! That tattoo and that medicine are dangerous! Should I give you something, it must be for the aching to be lessened, not just cover it up.'

'But that would mean that the strengthening the medicine produced will go to waste.'

'Hopefully! I'll try to find a way to neutralize them, yes.'

'No; I don't want you to do that. I have to get stronger; the enemy is doing it so I must be on equal terms.

'But it'll kill you!'

'So be it.' he spoke as if it was the most natural thing to be said in a conversation.

'What?! Are you out of your god-damned mind? My job is to help you exorcists live long and after the war is over-'

'Wrong. **My** job is to make you live long after the war; **your** job is to make me live long enough to win the war. What happens to us after that, it doesn't matter.'

'What in earth are you saying? Do you really believe that? You are a human being and deserve to live a long happy life!'

'I am a human that has innocence which means I have the ability to fight akuma; that automatically makes me indispensible till the war is over. That only means I'm a human weapon designed to kill the enemy's weapons.-'

Unable to hold it anymore, being way too annoyed by the way he treated himself –and consequently the rest in the order- you slapped him! (Aw! She slapped Yuu-chan! She really did!' 'Good job, Maria-san!' 'Allen-kun!' 'Shush!' Link did, too caught up in the moment; everyone looked at him surprised.) Kanda seemed surprised at first but then he reverted to his normal apathy.

'Is that what you think of everyone in the order?'

'Obviously not; only the exorcists have innocence. The rest are mere pawns, while the scientists are the few people who are worthy to be protected.'

'So is Lena that, too? And Allen? And Lavi? And…how can you think something like that about your own self? "Human weapon"! Who teaches you these crap-that bastard Reviler or that crazy old man Zhu? Coz you're more human than they'll ever be! And what makes you think scientists are the only ones to be protected-**they** did this to you! And I can't even say I may not have done the same in their place-how worthy of protection am I?'

You fell back on the couch and sighed; then you looked at him watching you closely but there was no feeling coming out of him; not even anger or contempt. You decided to stop being a woos and sat right next to him; seeing his now finger-marked cheek you felt a bit guilty. You moved closer and closer to him, until you were close enough to hug him; when you did, you felt him flinch but then he relaxed. Even though his hands didn't snake around you like you'd hoped, you actually felt his head come closer to your shoulder. ('OMG she's hugging him! She's hugging him!' 'Will you always point out the obvious, Lavi?' 'But he's not pushing her away!' 'Why would he do that?' Hanta asked shocked. 'He had pushed **me** away!' 'You don't have a pair of boobs…' 'Guh! You don't know him Ha-chan; he's not usually like this. He's actually enjoying it-he leaned in and did you see the look on his face? He was as surprised as when she slapped him but then he just accepted it as if normal.' 'Lavi is right guys; Kanda really isn't the type who will let you just hug him. But what can they be saying? Marie, why won't you tell us?' 'Sorry Lena, it is very personal; I wish I hadn't heard, too.')

'I'm sorry for slapping you…I just wanted you to know your rights and to claim them; I just want you to know I'm here for you or everything you may need.'

Then, you felt his weight pushing you down and before realizing what he was trying to do, he lay you on your back. He didn't do anything else though, he just lay there on top of you, your arms holding him loosely now; he seemed to get comfortable. (The guys outside all just got a heart attack.)

"Thank you for caring for me Maria…"

'Before we leave tomorrow, why don't you accept going there? Find old man Zhu…to tell you all about this half-akuma. He! Don't be so surprised; I may not come out of my room but I know what's going on.' you said loosening your grip; he looked up surprised that you knew that but then put his head back down. 'And you're the one who's wrong. My job is not to keep you alive so you can win the war; that is easy. My job is to find a way to keep you alive through**out** the war. I want to find a way to negate the effect of the tattoo before it's too late.'

You felt his fist for the very first time tighten and almost reaching your waist. After that, he probably felt it was too indecent to stay like that for long (after all, you did represent the Catholic Church) so he rose, raising you with him.

'You have to admit though; I have a heavy hand.'

'Tch! I didn't even feel it.' he said reverting to his old self, hands crossed in front of his chest.

'Your head almost turned!'

'Yes, because I was shocked you actually knew how to do that; I thought you could only scratch with your nails.'

'Aw! Prick…' you said "offended" and narrowed your eyes playfully; not really looking away, you put your hand to fit the finger markings on his cheek amused.

After looking at it for a split second, he -like that time in the infirmary- put his left hand on your right to remove it; but he never did. Like in a trance, both of you kept looking at each other's eyes, not removing your hands and unconsciously being drawn to each other.

'Ah-they are going to kiss!' Lena said breath-taken.

'They shouldn't!' Link said shocked.

'Wait, what-for real?' Hanta did.

'Where? Let me see let me see!' Lavi did pushing him and Allen aside.

*'Kanda do you hear this?'

'Where's it from?'

''Don't tell me…''*

'…guys, why are they making such faces?' Miranda said noticing you both suddenly looked at first surprised and then very narrowed eyed…

'Well, they can't be mad at each other at least-' Chaoji conducted but then they all realized it, too: you turned and looked at all of them, peeping outside the window.

* * *

Ha-ha! I've never done that personally -even though I'm waaaay too curious- but I know how I'd feel if someone did that to me! Probably **that's** why I don't do it.


	11. Weird old man Zhu

Small recap: you caught them peeking!

* * *

'Kyaaaah-they saw us!' Lena did and they all tried to flee, but you caught up and opened the window door.

'What in earth are you doing here?! Is that why you quieted down-to spy on us?! You, too Link?!'

'N-no, actually, you see-'

'Is that what you were doing today, too?' Kanda said making a shocking realization.

'Eh, sorta…'

Hold on a second; what do you mean "today, too"? Have they done this again?'

'Well, they had fallen through a window just when I had left your room-not all of them of course, just these five.'

'And you mean 5 people fell through a window just when you happened to leave another room and you've only now realized?!' you said amazed he hadn't figured out so far; his vein popped out.

'How was I supposed to know? The three are always together; I just figured that they had taken brownies for a tour and ran into Marie; besides I'm a soldier, not a scholar.'

-.- 'You're a bit too naïve.'

'Tch; that's coming from you, that you were almost seduced by a Noah?'

'I was not-how can you say that? I only trusted a man whom I shouldn't but that's all! It isn't like I ever said I'd go out with him…' you said pouting.

'Well, whatever. Since the party is over, I may as well go; but before I leave…I hope none of you heard what we were saying; you didn't, right?' he asked looking like he wouldn't leave without taking a sincere answer.

'No, I didn't tell them a thing; it was very personal for me to decide so I kept my mouth shut.'

'…you did well; thank you for working out the thing with Mugen.'

'I didn't really do anything…' you said humbly (for the first time in your life).

'Goodnight Marie, Maria. Goodnight dorks.'

He left and everyone's eyes followed him until he shut the door.

'And now tell me…who wants to get skewered first?!' you said, hands on your hips, sounding something more than homicidal; they disappeared in three seconds.

You sighed.

'Thank you for keeping it a secret Marie.'

'Thank **you** for making him admit all of that. He needed someone to open his eyes-and I don't mean someone like me, a man…' he said meaningfully.

'Eh? What are you saying now?' you said turning ten shades of scarlet and looking away embarrassed.

'Ha-ha, I don't think I've ever heard you so truly humble before!'

'Marie! Stop teasing me, go to sleep already.'

'But it is fun!' *you eyed him pouting* 'Alright alright, I'll stop. But ask yourself this: if you hadn't heard us and we hadn't interrupted you…would you or would you not kiss?'

You now blushed even more, turning purple out of shame.

'Stop it, what are you saying? We didn't intend to kiss it was just-I mean, he wasn't holding my hand in the couple kind of way, he-…moo, just go! You made me blush.'

'I'd kill to see that; goodnight Maria, sweet dreams.'

Next day, you had all gotten ready to leave for the mission; the only one missing was Kanda and you'd be good to go. Wait, Kanda? That was odd.

'Where is Kanda?' Allen asked surprised given he was usually the first one to show up.

'He's gone to the Asian branch; Zhu wants to see him and talk to him.' you replied; everyone looked at you smirking.

'And you know that because…'

'He told me. I mean old man Zhu told me.'

'Wait what? Why would an old guy who's never seen or heard of you before tell you he wanted to see Kanda?' Lavi asked you, who happened to be passing by and overhear you.

'It sure beats me. But he did anyhow. Well, we can just go fetch him.'

'That seems to be our course of action, yes.' Link replied.

'Oh God, I just remembered; I have to go fetch some documents guys, you go ahead of me.'

When you did manage to go to Chinese branch you found them (Allen Link and Lena) with the three scientists (Shiku, Rekey and Lou-Fa) that you met them on your previous visit there. They seemed to be talking about something serious so you didn't want to interrupt; seeing the half-akuma already there, waiting away from the rest, you figured you were really late -.-"

But, surprisingly, Kanda hadn't appeared yet.

"What can be taking them so long-it has been quite a while? Pf, honestly now, what are they saying? I wanna know…" you said, mentally pouting and crossed your arms.

'Maria-chan. Is Maria-chan here?' a woman asked, coming in hurriedly.

'Huh? I'm here; do they need me?'

'Yes. Please follow me; master Zhu wants to speak with you.'

'All-alright…' you agreed, yet a bit disoriented, but followed the red-head anyway.

"First he sends me the note saying he wants to talk to Kanda and now he wants to talk to me, too? What's his purpose? And why do I feel used all of the sudden? And who is this old man Zhu anyway-why is everyone bent on his will? If **he**'s the one responsible for Kanda's condition then I think I'm off to a bad start."

She showed you a door and waited until you opened it; the moment you did, she disappeared. When you walked in, you saw supervisor Bak sitting there in a chair looking too grim to be his normal self and an old man sitting in an armchair looking very serious and somewhat repentant and Kanda standing in the middle, his face being a mixture of sadness and anger.

'Hello; you requested to see me.' you said drawing everyone's attention; Kanda seemed too surprised.

'Oh, yes…so this is the infamous Maria-chan, ne?'

'Yes, but why is she here?'

'Old man, why is she here?'

'Master Zhu, why did you want to see her?'

'…I wanted her to hear whatever I just told you.'

'''Huh?'''

'B-but why? These are matters that concern Kanda and Kanda alone-'

'Tch! I know she's useful and she does know something about my experiment, but that doesn't mean she has to know everything.'

'But why not? If you don't share it with her, whom are you gonna share it with?'

'Why would he want to share it with her, what do you mean?'

'She does keep records, but this is ridiculous. There is no-' Kanda started but the old man interrupted him.

'What are you talking about? I thought she was your wife.'

''Ehhhhhh?'' Bak and Wong did together while you and he dropped your chins.

'Wh-wh-wh-why didn't you tell us Kanda?!'

'Why didn't **you** tell us the last time you were here?'

'Err…' you started not knowing what to say; was the old man **that** thick?

'Um… yeah, she would but the thing is she is **not** my wife.'

'Yes…that was just Cross's crazy perverted talk.' You said smiling sweatdropped.

"They really are stupid." both you and Kanda thought.

'Oh, if that's the case then you can go now, both of you…' the old man said sounding disappointed and went to leave; you, wanting to know what was that you didn't know (since ten minutes ago you were sure you knew almost everything) you took action.

'Wait! Sir…if you don't mind, could you at least tell me what was within that medicine you sent for Kanda?'

Everyone narrowed their eyes wondered.

'You're all thinking the same, aren't you; how do I know? The nurse told me to give them to him and…I'd like to know the composition of every medicine you gave me.'

'Maria you…' Kanda did surprised you'd remembered; old man Zhu smiled.

'That is the job of the chief; Bak, give her the compositions as she wishes for all of them.'

'Oh, and I'd like the drafts for the next ones; I'm sure they won't be the same, will they?'

'How did you…?' Bak did in shock while Wong looked at you a little suspiciously; you smiled a sad smile.

'When I looked at them I could tell; besides the side effects show they were still on experimental level.'

'Go Bak…*he left* That's very smart of you, Maria-chan…Kanda, you're lucky if she's the one taking care of you.'

'Tch! Taking care of me? What are you talking about-that's my mission for her!' he said in his superior tone but gave you a strange look; probably he didn't know what to feel taking these and what happened yesterday under consideration.

'I'm just saying what I'm seeing; you can't blame an old man for seeing too well.'

'Whatever.'

Bak returned after a couple of minutes.

'Here you are; it is everything you requested. Please use it wisely.'

'What do you intend to do with these anyway?'

'Isn't it obvious? Find a way to make them more tolerant and eventually reverse them.'

They all widened their eyes surprised-even the old man.

'He! I swore I'd get a different answer; even better now. You see ahead in the future, that's very handy; just beware because soon enough you will forget you live in the present.' the old man advised; you seemed lost.

'…'

'Good luck to Constantinople, have a safe return. Btw Kanda…' *the old man gestured for him to come close* _I knew you weren't married but she does make a fine wife; don't be too surprised if you end up getting married after all._'

'Wh-old man, you're being weird! What are you saying?' Kanda said turning almost every shade of red.

'I just have an eye for these things you know. It's like I can see the future.' Zhu teased him.

'Don't give me weird ideas old man and don't make these kind of thoughts; let's go Maria.' he said still blushing.

'Take ca~re!' Bak said waving a hanky at you all the way until you reached the rest.

'What took you so long?' Allen said in sing-song voice.

'Why did he request to see you?' Link asked.

'Why is mister Zhu running this way?' Lena asked sweat dropped; when he reached you, you all saw he was holding something.

'Kneel please.' he said in a grand voice; questioned, you did so. 'Since we are Kanda's family instead of his original -and we are Chinese and follow the Chinese traditions- I'd like to give this to you. I know it's been much more than a day but please accept the gift of the elder of the family.'

'Huh?' they did altogether but you who merely looked up to see what he was giving you; he was holding out a beautiful hand-made necklace.

'Thank you…' you bewildered said while taking it.

'Why is he referring to a Chinese wedding custom?' Lena asked Kanda questioned; he changed many colors to that.

''He's what?''

'Old man, don't go further with this farce; let's just go.' Kanda snapped and dragged you to your feet.

'Thanks for the gift; I really like pendants.' you said smiling while leaving to the old man and the rest looked at you wondered.

After that, you immediately went back to HQ, Allen opened up a gate for the lot of you to travel to Constantinople and in seconds…you were there! Even though it had taken you two days to cross from Greece to Turkey, it only took some seconds for Allen and the ark; this really was something else!  
Without saying and exchanging too much information, you went somewhere and got rooms; before going to the rooms though, you stayed down at the hotel's restaurant to eat. There, you talked.

* * *

Guh! That thing about the Chinese tradition about the wedding actually required research! But I really learnt a lot while writing it and enjoyed it! Review if you would.


	12. Tyki's first move

Next chap is up! Sorry it took me so long...

* * *

He thought you were married?!' Lena did in surprise.

'Yes! Could you believe that?! He said he heard from someone in HQ…ano yaro Cross started it, he should stop it, too. Well, **when** he decides to reappear that is!' "Or if…" you thought bitterly, completing your sayings.

'It ain't that far from the truth; you hugging on top of the same bed-d'you tell him that?' Allen asked the –now usual- horns growing out of his forehead and the evil look in his eyes reappearing.

'…you are not allowed to snap things to people with stuff you overheard-they are considered cheating.'

'What are you talking about-it did happen, right? It doesn't matter how we know it, just that we do.'

'Allen-kun!' *meanwhile Kanda was being peculiarly silent to Allen's comments*

'What?'

'Allen is bringing up a rather interesting matter which I'd like to discuss with you.' *both Kanda and you rolled your eyes to Link's intervention* 'Good, now that I have your attention…as you know, the black order is representing the pope's integrity; that cross on your uniform proves it. Which is why I'd like you to distance yourselves from one another; no more visits at late hours and no more secrecy? Also, I'm considering to assign your safe keeping, Maria, to someone else; Allen to be exact.'

'What?! Look-I don't care what the hell you said about the rest but protecting her is **my** mission; I have never failed one before and I'm not gonna start now.'

'Ooooh, Kanda feels possessive, are we?'

'But you haven't, Yuu Kanda-on the contrary; your mission is considered successfully completed and you will be free of that duty.'

'Tch! That just doesn't feel right! '

'Since when do you care about what **feels** right or not? I thought you were just executing orders…'

'Shut up moyashi-I was in charge of her up until now and I've been doing so more than enough; just because you think something might happen between us and because of your hypocrisy, you can't reassign her to Allen.'

'Oh come on now Kanda, he said your mission would be considered fulfilled; why are you in such a denial?'

'I said shut up!'

'Kanda, I don't think something might happen between the two of you or is it hypocrisy; we are supposed to be the god and church's representatives so we should be modest and something already **has** happened between the two you…'

'Why you-'

'Link, I think you shouldn't assign something like that to me; even though I know her Kanda seems to be much more able to understand her and he's spent considerably more time with her. It would be pointless because I won't be able to do so that affectively; she'll be ending up with cuts bruises and maybe broken arms under my protection.'

'Allen…you shouldn't be encouraging their misbehavior towards our church's laws and restrictions.'

'Oh please! Since when hugging a person of the opposite sex is that wrong?'

'I was not referring to her hugging you-I was referring to you lying on a bed on top of her… twice. It has been noted you did so once in the infirmary when you were seen holding her down with one hand and the other on hers, while both on your cheek while the second time was after she had hugged you and you pushed-'

'Alright, don't be so descriptive; it sounds much worse than it actually was. Look, Link, that time at the infirmary we've already explained it was an accident.' you said worn off.

'Yes but the second wasn't; we all bared witness to the fact and it was intentional. So even if we do take your word for the first time, there's always the second event which –if taken under consideration with a suspicious eye- then'

'We get it, we look bad because given it happened once willingly then you have no reason to believe the first wasn't as willing but, c'mon; it isn't that big of a deal.' you said annoyed and defending-ly but to your last words, Kanda gave you a dirty look.

'Then why d'he do it?'

'What **did** he do anyway?! Kanda, speak-why am I the only one defending us both?!' you spoke hotly; he had already folded and unfolded his arms and now he folded them again.

'…It isn't such an important matter…' he said under his breath a bit pissed while turning the other way.

Everyone (but Link): -.-

'''Not convincing.'''

'Actually -I don't mean to intrude but- what happened that night anyway?'

'Yeah, are you like-dating now? I mean…you better be willing to take responsibility for this Kanda because now you exposed her. If you don't, you'll be worse than my master-at least he assumes responsibility!' Allen said murderously.

'None of your business, moyashi-stop interfering!'

'Or what?'

'It is mine though.' Link said with a strict look cutting Kanda before he could continue their fight.

'We were just talking guys, we were just talking about some private issues and…that's all. When **we** further talk about it we'll let you know.'

''You still haven't?!''

'Err-eh he, no! ^^" But it isn't-…' but your voice faded away.

'What's happening?' Lena asked looking out of the window trying to see what made every person in the room look that way.'

'I have no idea-but I'll go check!' you said as bewildered as Lena in the beginning but then you vividly shot up from your seat.

'Not a chance;*Kanda stopped you by blocking your way with his sword* Allen get moving.' he said while standing up. 'Lena, you'll stay here as a guard.'

'O…OK.'

'I'll be coming with you.' Link said absolutely.

'Who cares?'

They exchanged angry looks but they left-with Allen pushing them out.

* * *

Silence…

'So, um, what d'you think it is?' she said awkwardly trying to make a conversation.

'Oh, I have no idea-maybe a street performer or some sort of thief trying to escape.' you speculated in a normal voice but then it changed. 'But what in earth is taking them so long? If that **was** the case, they should've been back by now.'

'You think something is keeping them?'

'I just know I had this hunch since morning and now my stomach aches…maybe we should go check it out, too.' you suggested and for one more time you stood up, yet one more someone got in the way.

'No, **I**'ll go-you stay here.'

'There's no logic to that; if it was just a thief then the guys would be back by now. This looks like it's someone who's after exorcists and in which case; he won't hurt me given the rest of the people out there seem ok.'

'…Kanda will kill me. :S' she monologued as you two walked outside; but there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

Then you saw a mass of people pointing somewhere outside of the hotel, but you had to get out to see; when you did, you saw your three companions being held onto the one side of the wall like an invisible bondage was binding them. At the sight of you they started nodding and trying to gesture you to leave; they must have been muzzled.

'Wh…what happened?'

'More importantly, how did you get up there-and who the hell did this to you?'

'Mmmmf! Mhmhm! Mmmm!' the guys did, all nodding frantically for you to go; you rolled your eyes.

'No, we won't live until we get you down; Lena, help me reach them-'

'Hello Mary!' a familiar voice spoke in your ear while a head rested on your shoulder; you shivered.

"Tyki!" you thought while immediately walking away from him; Lena advanced and kicked him. He didn't dodge though, which seemed strange but you saw that when she kicked him, she froze.

Meanwhile, the guys were "Mmmm-ing" like crazy but you didn't quite figure out why, until the immobilized Lena was sent onto the side of the wall, too -pinned up and strapped by the invisible leash.

'Wh-Mmmmf! Mmmm!'

Now they were trying to speak altogether (for different reasons each) while you were trying to comprehend Tyki's trick; you had only seen it once thus you couldn't quite figure it out so you needed one more to attack Tyki so he'd do it to them…and preferably not you.

So, you immediately threw him a knife –which you had been strapped with before leaving- but this once he became transparent.

"OK, so this doesn't work for objects-just people. But is it only exorcists or mere human, too? Come and think of it, Link merely uses magic-he doesn't have innocence; so this could happen to me, too. Chikuso, now what can do? Should I run back into the train or confront him? But will I… die if I stay? No-this isn't the time to be selfish! But what should I do? And what is his goal? Something tells me he isn't here for them, but for me-and if that's the case then I should do something to lure him away…Oh. Bloody. Great."

'Why d'you dodge this one-wouldn't it look great with your blood on it?' you snapped while seeing him approaching you.

'Ha-ha! I think you're more bloodlust than me when pissed! One more reason why we should be together.'

'Mmmmmmmhm! Hum! Humph!' Kanda protested seeing him threateningly close to you.

'Ah, it's the boyfriend! Hello there!' he sheepishly said and waved.

'Why are they up there? If this isn't an ability designed solely for innocence then how d'you do this?'

'Oh? You figured that out already? Smart girl; you don't know how it works? Come with me and I'll show you how to do it.'

'Hum! Mmmm!' Kanda did, followed by the others.

'You know, Maria, can you translate? I'm getting really bored at hearing at their muffled cries.' he said with the most bored tone you had ever heard him produce.

'Sure; this is what they're saying: "Leave her alone, get away from her! Let us out of this and fight us fair and square-she doesn't have innocence! And don't you dare think about taking her away!" Satisfied?'

'Oh, don't be so protective…' he said dismissingly but then his face got serious. 'You wanna know why they are strapped up there and what's keeping them? I'll tell you…it's a spell; one that binds you with your own desires. If one manages to master their desires then they manage to break free. But seeing you like this they all want to protect you, to keep you safe; to take you away from me…*he shot a look full of arrogance and self-gratification to Kanda* But just because of that, I'll end up being free to do as I like with you-I mean, you're no real match for me in a fight. Oh yes; that look in your eyes is the best. Now you think of your options, on how you should act next and if you should try breaking the spell; you have no knowledge of magic so don't bother breaking it that way. And now you think maybe if you rob them of their desire maybe you can set them free.' he said, literally reading your mind, while grabbing you by the waist.

'Mmmhph! Mhmhm!' Kanda did.

'Mmmm-hum-there's no way you know how and what she's thinking about!' Allen shouted, suddenly being able to speak.

'Wait-we can talk now!' Lena exclaimed.

'Don't even bother thinking that Mary; the spell is not weakening, I was just bored of their animal-like sounds so I gave them back their voice.' he snapped, immediately turning to you smirking.

'Kisama…'

'There there, young man, I did not insult any of you. But-wait, I understand; I'm taking your girl away-there's no way you wouldn't be pissed.' *he rubbed your shoulder even though you were trying to break free from his grip*

'Don't dare you touch her! And stop acting like you know what she's thinking of!'

'But I do; she didn't complain now, did she? Maybe you are the ones who really don't know how she thinks; I mean do you know anything about her besides her name and that she reads a lot?'

They all looked at him suspiciously and for that brief moment stopped struggling with their invisible shackles. No one answered yes or no; they just started trying to break free again.

'I didn't think so…do you know where she's from? Why was she reading so much on the first place? Why did she leave her country? No; but I do because she's told me even though I was just a stranger. Maybe she doesn't trust you that much.'

'Maybe –after the way you deceived her- she just can't trust anyone anymore.' Lena snapped.

'That's a lie, Tyki. They just never asked while you wouldn't shut up and the timing had never been such to allow a leisure chat; in case you hadn't noticed you guys have been attacking us since we returned from the ark non-stop.'

*you were still trying to break away but he kept you firmly*

'But isn't caring and wanting to know about someone a good thing and a sign that they like you? I guess they just don't like you…but I care for you.'

'Tch-don't make me laugh! If you cared about her then you'd leave her alone!'

'But if I do, isn't there a possibility the Earl will kill her?'

'…'

'Alright, I'll let you all on in a little secret; the Earl had never heard about her before and didn't intend to kill her. He only took notice in her when I told him that the girl in the ark, by Cross's side was the same girl I was seeing before and after my missions. He also told me we'd either kill her or take her on our side; and I couldn't quite bring myself to letting her die or kill her myself. So I decided you'll be coming with us.'

'…Tyki, you came here to…kidnap me?!'

'Yes.' he replied and took hold of your back.

'Get away from her! Get the hell away from her!'

'I already told you-don't worry my easily angered friend, I'll take great care of her. You'll make a great Noah…'

'I'd really rather die.'

'Don't say that, you're breaking my heart coz then I'll have to take you by force; and if **you** young man really intend to keep her alive, I suggest you don't do anything to stop me when the spell is broken.' he kept saying arrogantly yet somehow cheerfully that he angered them even more.

'So who was it?'

'Eh?'

'I'll come with you only if you tell me who lied to me and ordered the akuma to come after me-more appropriately, who the hell lied to the akuma I was a target.'

'Huh! What is that? Pretending you're betraying them so they won't want to save you? Don't be so simpleminded…but in case you're being frank: That, I don't know! You'll have to figure it out by yourself-he is from your side. So let's go now!' he said slowly taking you away.

'Let me go!'

'No! Stop-get away from her!'

''Maria-san!''

'You can't get her-our side prefers her dead than revealing our secrets to your side.'

'Can't do, sorry golden locks.'

'Oi Link, shut up! I'd rather die than kill a friend…'

'That's the spirit! I mean…you'll die soon anyway it better not be for that reason.'

Kanda was being silent though –he was greeting his teeth furious- struggling with his bondage with great ferocity and the inability to sit straight.

'Ugh-leave her-ugh-alone!' he shouted and fought some more.

'Do that as long as you like; you'll never break your desire.'

'Mugen can cut through anything-it'll severe your binds!'

'No it won't, and let me tell you why: the bigger the desire, the harder to break it-you're just adding to the fire. That's why although your will is much stronger and your force more, you feel more confined than ever. Ha-ha! I enjoy this!'

He turned his back to the exorcists and came face to face with you.

'I don't believe you prefer that idiot to me; but don't worry. I'm not angry at you for being involved with another man; after all, he's only barely a man-how far could he have gone, right?' he said in a teasing kind of way.

'Just so you know, we saw them lying in the same bed twice!' Lena snapped; Tyki took a second to register but then looked at her shocked.

The rest: -.-"

''''That was not a reason to argue for…''''

'Wh-wh-wh-what?! How could this-how far have you two gone?! Tell me the whole bitter truth, I'm not gonna be mad-I just need to know.' he said anime-crying while shaking you by the shoulders.

'-_- Don't be absurd, nothing happened. And let go of me! I don't want to come with you-I'm telling you I rather die! Here, kill me!'

'Maria…don't be silly, I'd never lay a finger on you. Well, not to harm you, that is.'

'Ah! Hentai!' Lena did in shock.

'Do all older men think only about that when they're referring to a woman, like master?'

'So what would you like to wear when we go to the Earl? French or an Italian dress? Maybe something English? I know; you'd look great in a-Eh?' he asked you while walking away (after teasing them to his fill).

Just before he finished his sentence, he had to draw back in order to escape the incoming blow; the sword scathed him only a little on his shoulder.

'I think I already said: get away from her.'

'How did you-?'

'I told you, didn't I? Mugen can cut through anything…now leave or die; the spell broke for the rest, too.'

Being outnumbered and clearly in a weak spot, he weighed the situation easily.

'It seems so. He! Your desire was that strong that it could no longer be contained? I don't believe that-you did something else…And I don't believe you have to make me be even more careful-sheesh! Fine, fine I'll be on my way…till we meet again then, exorcists, **baby sitter**, Maria.' he said saluting amused yet disappointed and left.

* * *

When he was out of sight and you felt like he had really gone, you inhaled a deep breath and collapsed on Kanda (no one had left their positions so he was still next to you with his sword at hand).

''Maria-san!''

'Kanda, bring her in.' Link ordered seeing Kanda immediately catching you.

'I'm fine, is just that-I need to sit somewhere…I can walk you know.' you complained breaking free from him; he eyed you, but let it pass.

Truly, you were overwhelmed with the information not that much with what had actually just happened. Ok, Tyki liked you-you knew that already. But what you didn't know, at least for sure (and you hadn't given it much thought, too) was that the Earl wasn't targeting you before the incident with the ark...

* * *

Hum... I already have next chapter ready, but people keep putting it on alert so... Please leave a review for once!

Btw, this whole TykiXOC thing is not like he's madly in love with her or anything he's just being a bit pervert and he likes her that's all.


	13. Ego what?

Oh my God...I feel I haven't updated in ages...Here is next chapter; it's rather long and transitional so I hope I make it up! I'll try to bring next chapter the soonest possible!

Anyway, I pick up exactly where I had left off.

Enjo~y!

* * *

"Search him on your own side? That means either Cross or Leveler had something to do with this-or even maybe both. But would Cross ever do something like that? And if he did, why? Apart from my own personal pursuits and interests I haven't done anything special for the order-I have yet to be put "to use". Why would that snake want me though and most importantly, how did he find out about me? Was I too careless? Did he find out I was unintentionally affiliating with a Noah and wanted to have me close to lure him out? Well, if that was the case, then Link would've ordered them to engage with him…and if they're both in on it, what are either party's profits? What information does me have that will seem useful to Cross and that serpent? Why am I getting the feeling I'm falling deeper and deeper and that no one will be able to pull me out if this goes on? Will I really die? Am I destined to be killed as a sacrifice to their goal? And who do I have to speak to now that Cross is gone? God damn it-damn it all! If only did I know what Cross had said to Allen…maybe if I asked him, I'd get luckier than I did with Kanda-…poor example. I'd get luckier with every human alive if it were compared to Kanda. We'll see…"

'What are you thinking about?' Lena asked trying to get you to talk; since you walked back in the hotel you hadn't said a single word. You merely stared at nothingness while thinking all of that added many new variables.

'Today's events and what that leads to.'

'You seem too absorbed-are you sure you're alright?'

'Me? Allen, you were all strapped to one side of the hotel, I'm hardly even scathed; all he did was fondling me.'

'Don't say that so simply Maria-san…' Allen said, looking like he was suffering for you, too.

'I can't do anything about it now-humph! I couldn't even do back then considering how useless I've turned out to be. Anyway, thing is, this day had many downs and no ups.'

'Well, there was no train involved so we didn't have to wait for the next one since it usually leaves! That is an up!' Allen made an effort to cheer you up and quite surprisingly to all, it worked.

'Ha-ha, then you should bondage yourselves to hotel walls more often…! And before you can ask anything Link and ruin the atmosphere, no. I never promised to that man to join him or his cause, not even when I met him under other circumstances and had no idea he was a Noah. I also have no intention of doing so now. And Kanda…how d'you do it? He was right, will power alone or a strong desire couldn't have bent it-what d'you do?'

'...'

'-.- Fine, we'll talk about out later. And thanks, by the way.' you said to Kanda.

'Hum?'

'For making it in time to save me.'

'Tch! That's my job and I almost failed at it; I need to be trained, not praised.'

'Don't be so cruel on yourself, Kanda, it'll make you obsessive.'

'''Isn't he already?'''

You slapped both Allen and Link at the back of their heads and shot Lena an amazingly similar to Kanda's look.

'Just be nice...'

'Well, no matter what, we have to be going now; the real work will begin tomorrow so now we should be getting some rest.'

'I agree with Link; I think we all need to think and rest after what happened. So, which one is my room? Ah! It just occurred to me! Where are those "third exorcists" or whatever?' you asked.

'You'll be sharing the room 409 with Lenalee; the three of us will be sleeping together in the room right next to yours, 408. The third exorcists have their own mission.'

'Oh, we'll be close then; great!' you said while taking the key he was offering you.

'No late visits **allowed**.' Link said strictly and looked at you at the edge of your eyes while you and Lena were walking away.

'Ooooh, why not? Whom are you gonna be spying on, then?' you snapped devilishly but didn't wait for a reply; you merely went straight to your room, even not looking back.

* * *

"Humph! Just great! I wanted my own room, I simply can't share...especially with a woman. Well, Lena is a very discreet person so let's hope this will work. And what did he mean, "No late visits allowed"? How are we gonna talk to each other then? Hum…I'll have to devise a devious plan then…" you thought amused and smirked at yourself; this would be quite fun.

*yawn*

Well, that'd be **if** you didn't sleep after all; besides, there was always tomorrow.

'You must be tired, ne, Maria-san?'

'*Yaaaaaaaaaawn* yes, I am; damn it all, I can't even read as I wanted how much more to put my ingenious planning to work!' you said falling on the bed with your back; you took your shoes off.

'Eh? You're what?'

You looked at her with the edge of your eyes, smirking,

'Can you keep a secret Lena?'

She seemed intrigued by your tone and smiled.

'Of course!'

'Nice; I'll tell you everything once I get to sleep a little-meaning tomorrow. I'm sorry but I really want to sleep.' you said cheerfully and tugged on the pillow; having her and probably Allen in on it would help out very much. But now, your first priority was to sleep.

* * *

In the morning…

'Good morning Maria-san!'

'Morning Lena…' you mumbled half-asleep; how could she actually be up so early and so happy at the same time?

'Did you sleep well; I hope I didn't bother you.'

'No *yawn* you were noiseless. I hope I didn't make any weird sounds, too.'

'Ah, no not at all; I slept before you did though-do you usually have a problem sleeping?'

'Not that much, especially when I'm tired; yesterday night was different though…*yawn* oh who cares?!' you said cheerfully yet eyes full of tears from the yawns. 'I'm gonna wash up and then we should meet up with the rest! Oh, do you want to go first?'

'Nah, you go.'

You went to the bath looking at her with the edge of your eyes; what she had said was that she knew even though you lay down first, you slept last. And that really troubled you, since you never had sleeping problems before-especially when you were tired.

Then what kept you awake anyway? Was it the fact you couldn't stop thinking somebody set you up to join the order or what Link had brought up at that restaurant? Well, it was both: you couldn't stop speculating who could have been and why –coming up with plenty theories- while you were unable to block out what had gone down:

* * *

'Then why d'he do it?'

'What **did** he do anyway?! Kanda, speak-why am I the only one defending you?!'

'…It isn't such an important matter…'

* * *

"Yeah, that's right; why did he do it anyway? He hadn't hugged me when I first did and then he suddenly discovers that lying me down was a better alternative? And did he really mean that? Nah, he couldn't, he looked pretty odd but that might have meant he was embarrassed; guh! I need to talk to him privately but now Link has made all those restrictions! Well, maybe I can bypass him with Lena and Allen's help but still it's kinda heartless for them to be deciding something like that. That Levier bastard will pay for everything-since I'm convinced he had something to do with my "trapping"…well, maybe it was all Marian's fault but my gut feeling says otherwise; we'll see."

'Maria-san, are you ok?'

'Oh, yes-I was just thinking. Oh well' you came out of the bath 'about what has been happening. So! Do you still wanna hear my ingenious plan?' you asked devilishly; she smirked.

'Of course!'

'Great! Once we come back from the library you and I…'

And you explained your "ingenious" plan to her; and she saw that it was good (some biblical reference, I'm sorry I couldn't help it) so she agreed. (You'll be seeing the plan in action, he he)

'So this is the library…wow, it certainly looks big!' Allen said surprised standing in front of the building looking awestruck.

'Yeah and it also has great information in it, too Allen! So! You exorcists will be looking for the akuma while I'll be researching, ne?'

'Yes, we'll be separated in three units: Lena will be on her own at the perimeter of the library –given she can fly-, Allen and I will be off on our own mission and Kanda and you will be assigned in the library. Of course Kanda's purpose will solely be protecting you.'

You were all nodding in agreement; he seemed satisfied that no one raised any opposition and you all headed to your own ways.

'We'll be contacting every two hours; should anyone have a problem say so immediately and **don't try dealing with it yourselves** *shooting daggers at Kanda* –unless it is minor and insignificant akuma- and should one fail to communicate the designated time, they'll be considered in danger and Lena will come for help. Should Lena fail to communicate after half an hour, the rest will head there, too. If its Lena who hadn't communicated then the pair of you will go to her and so on so on…ok?'

'Yes.' you all responded –in different tones of course- and Allen disappeared somewhere along with Link.

'OK, I'll be going now, too; good luck with your research-keep her safe!' Lena said cheerfully and flew on the roof.

'…let's go!' you said trying to break the sudden heavy silence and you both headed inside…silently. Plan failed.

* * *

You had arranged you'd spent literally half of the day in the library and should something come up from your research you'd have to ask for permission to stay longer-in other words you'd have to notify Link.

You looked around for a while trying to remember which were the books you had read and noted as important the first time you had come. Of course it had been some time but you were pretty definite you could identify them if you saw them; thankfully you did.

'Kanda, bring those books to the table I'll be sitting at, ok?'

'All of them!? They're…about twenty!'

'You know, I've already read them, so I'll only be browsing today so they are enough; hurry up, ne? I just remembered something…' you said with six books in your hands, trying to find your balance.

'Hey you **two girls**!' a voice behind you was heard and quite surprisingly it spoke in English but you didn't pay attention; it belonged to a tall Turkish man who wore the traditional clothing. 'Girls, don't ignore me, I'm talking to you! You, the **foreign looking ones**!'

To the sound of that, wondered you turned around and saw that the man was indeed speaking to you. But "two girls"…?

'Eh? Ha-ha-ha-ha! Kanda is not a girl, he's a guy! Ha-ha-ha, he just has long hair!' you told the man through laughs and Kanda seemed to pop a vein or two.

'How the hell did you come up with that, stupid man? Do I look like a woman-do I sound like one?' he said threatening and almost drew his sword; being used to his nature you'd almost let him draw it but then you remembered…this was Turkey, (still in war with the Greeks) and this was a library!

'Eh, forgive him please, he's never been here before.' you said to the man standing in front of Kanda to conceal the fact his sword was half out. 'What do you want with us, sir?'

'Well if he's a guy I have no problem but you young lady must wear a burka.'

'Α, τέλεια…!You see sir I didn't have time to go take one and I'm not used to it, too so if you could just let it roll…I'll cause no trouble!'

'Wait, you spoke Greek. And come and think of it, you look Greek, too.'

'Yeah, what's it to ya?' Kanda snapped annoyed drawing his sword; you held him back again.

'We're in war with them!'

'Indeed I am Greek.'

'What business do you have here then? And why are you wearing such clothes and why are you here with a **Japanese guy** who looks like a **girl**?'

'How dare you-?'

You put a hand over Kanda's mouth and the guy kept on.

'And who are you-both of you? You look very suspicious; explain yourselves!'

'We aren't suspicious! You see, I moved to France and-'

'I'm her bodyguard.' he said after struggling for his mouth's freedom but the moment he spoke you shut his mouth again.

'You're what? And how the hell did you meet? And what do you mean her bodyguard? Is she that important?' he asked interested-too interested.

"Oh no; I said I moved to France and he said he is a bodyguard-he may think I'm an ambassador's daughter or something and given we are in a time of war…I smell abduction coming up. -.- I must come up with something fast!"

'Important? Ha-ha, nonsense! Well, I'm important to my husband, but that's about it!'

'Eh?' the man did in wonder and disbelief; Kanda looked at you as if you were mental.

'Come on, you can stop pretending now; you gave in first saying you were my bodyguard anyway…You see I came here because I couldn't get married without finishing my research and my husband-to-be loves me too much not to indulge me! But he was afraid to send me here unprotected so he assigned Kanda for my safety! That's why he's always at the ready with his sword.'

'Really?'

'Yeah…' Kanda replied and looked away **very** annoyed.

'And your husband-to-be is French.'

'Yes.'

'And he's Japanese.'

'Well, he was looking for the best in martial arts…'

'And you're Greek.'

'Ah, yes…It was love at first site…the moment I walked into his house-even if it was so I could work as a maid- we couldn't take our eyes off of one another…' you said "reminiscing" your first meeting.

'Heh! Those French bastards! That's always how it happens…' Kanda commented bitterly; the guy looked at him narrow-eyed.

'Eh, don't mind him; he's just jealous of François because he gets to marry me.'

'…yeah…' he muttered after giving you the "shifty eyes" look.

'Hum. Fine. Actually, I really believe you should have chosen this guy-he suits you better. Ok, I'll let it pass but just for you.'

'Thank you! We'll be coming tomorrow again!' you hastily said and pushed Kanda to the table.

* * *

When the guy finally disappeared and all the books were on your table Kanda came to sit next to you.

'Getting married? French **husband**? What the hell were you thinking!?'

'What-d'you want me to get kidnapped!? He thought I was important as in important for **Greece**! We're at war with Turkey, he might have other plans! It was your fault for saying you're my bodyguard, kono uratounkatsi!'

'…whatever. I only tried to do my job.'

'Just stay close and **don't cause any trouble** because we have to return tomorrow-we need them to let us in…' you snapped meaningfully referring to the fact he was always drawing his sword for no reason or little reason.

'I know…! Humph, it's my fault for standing up for you.' he snapped and immediately left you alone, going around checking for anyone suspicious. In other words, he got angry and left.

"Hum…maybe I should be more polite to him, especially since he's here just to protect me. Moo, he's so easily angered! And what am I supposed to do? Ugh and I have to do this research with a clear head…but he's not helping! Guh! Oh wait, why am I so stupid? We'll speak tonight should my plan go well, he!"

Around 5p.m. you were about finished; all day he was coming and going, keeping an eye on you and on that man who had come to talk you earlier. That man –to Kanda's annoyance- kept watching you, keeping record of the books you had taken and always trying to locate Kanda at any moment. Clearly ticked off Kanda was circling you on purpose forgetting the argument you had –for that moment- and he was trying to give him the message "back off".

When you decided to leave the library you alerted Lenalee and she came down from the roof.

'Hey Lena, how was your day?' you asked while walking back to the hotel.

'Boring; good thing we communicated every two hours and I had someone to talk to.'

'Where are the other two?' Kanda asked right away.

'They said they'll return to the hotel in two hours; how was **your** day?' she asked and smiled.

'Ah, somewhat eventful.'

Kanda held out a piece of paper the minute you said that; it was a list.

'What kind of list is this?' Lena asked wondered.

'It's a list of the books I've read today; why do you have such a thing…?'

'It's not mine; the guy who questioned us today had it.'

'Eh? You were questioned!?'

'I told you the day was somewhat eventful…wait-what d'you mean he had it? He was watching me?'

'All the time.'

'…you do realize he will notice the list is missing, right?' you said sweatdropped.

'Well, he has no evidence I took it and besides: **this** is about to be destroyed so he'll never know what happened to it.'

'Well, of course and that this is the **sole** alternative we have for now if we don't want to be **deported** **or** **imprisoned**.'

'Stop complaining, will you? I did this for your sake and besides-he was keeping track of your every action.'

'That wouldn't be necessary I mean, given the fact he decided to keep an eye on me because of you on the first place; if you only had kept your mouth shut then everything would be fine!'

'Oh really? Do you prefer wearing a burka?'

'From being targeted, I sure do…! But I wouldn't wear it anyway!'

'So you'd get imprisoned or deported for sure!'

'No! I would've talked my way out of it like I talked my way out of this, too!'

'If there's no problem why are you complaining!?'

'Because now I have a guy tailing me like that and he's an official of the government, too so-'

'Oh please! He can't do anything to you while I'm here so stop your yapping already! You complain just to complain! What do you plan to achieve by that-anger me? Shut your trap and don't speak until we get back to the hotel and I'm in my room, get it?' he snapped and both girls looked at him wide eyed.

He walked faster, leaving you two girls behind looking surprised; you turned to Lena looking like a scolded puppy.

'I-I-I don't complain for no reason, ne…?'

'Um…no-well, maybe sometimes…' she said kindly and smiled to cheer you up.

You frowned and looked down; Lena gestured to you and then to Kanda.

'Speed up, go speak to him. We'll put the plan in motion as soon as the other two arrive to the hotel. Besides, that's the first time I've seen Kanda go off in that way.' she said and winked at you.

What she told you definitely seemed to surprise you, but you nodded and took a deep breath; you reached him. The moment you opened your mouth he stopped you.

'Save it.'

'B-'

'I don't wanna hear it.'

'I kn-'

'I said shut up!'

'I j-'

'I don't care!'

'B-'

'Will you ever shut up!?' / 'I'm sorry!'

'Eh?' he did in genial surprise; probably that was the last thing he expected to hear coming from your mouth. You blushed but pouted and looked away.

'What did you say?' he asked, smirking now.

'Nothing.'

'Come on, say it again.'

'I though you didn't want to hear it.'

'I heard it once, though.'

'Then what's the point of me repeating it, other than satisfying your over-inflicted ego?'

'None, to be honest.' he continued with that smirk growing wider.

'…'

You were about to snap something really smart and mean back but hey! He had already trampled over your pride and you had already thrown it away so what's the harm of doing it twice.

'I said I was sorry. And I still am-_even if it is for __**various**__ reasons now…_'

'You're sorry about what in particular?'

'WH-**isn't it enough I swallowed my ego and came here to apologize you selfish unbelievable jerk**!? **I **…! I, um, I am sorry because I said all those things and I didn't mean to be ungrateful since I really appreciate all the things you do for me…_and now because I apologized on the first place…uratounkatsi…_'

He looked rather amused and looked at you with the edge of his eyes but didn't say anything.

'Well, won't you say something?' you asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

'What, should I say something?'

'Well, you know-an "apology accepted" maybe?'

'I thought I didn't need to say stuff like that to you.'

'Eh? Why!?'

'Heh! Rather I like it or not I can't stay mad at you for too long or I might be prejudiced in my job baka kanojo.' he said as if natural and slapped the back of your head.

'…uratounkatsi.' you mumbled blushing and nudged him on the shoulder; you heard a giggle coming from behind you and when you turned around you saw Lena covering her mouth with a large smile; you nodded and she caught up with you, coming in between you while grabbing your arms.

* * *

When you reached the hotel, instead of retreating to your respective rooms -as Kanda had implied he'd do- you all went for lunch; Lena was discreet enough to let you two sit together but didn't leave (she was pretty hungry herself and she really wanted desert).

Even though you weren't speaking a lot there was a conventional conversation going on…until Lena kicked your foot under the table. You were about to eye her annoyed inquiring why would she so that but then you remembered…the "plan". Kanda had to be informed somehow; even though if you had given him no notice you could get him off the hook should you be caught again but still…he needed to be alerted so the plan had a greater rate of success. You breathed in and sighed.

'Kanda we need to talk.' you said out of the blue making him choke on his tea.

'About what?' he asked startled –and kind of scared since he had no idea what you wanted to say to him.

'Boys…' Lena snapped contemptuously at Kanda.

'Ahem, I'm 18 and a half.' Kanda snapped and recommenced drinking his tea calmly.

'Ugh fine; men. It's the same thing.' she continued rolling her eyes; he didn't even bother to give her his "murderous" look.

'I want us to talk about…what happened two nights ago in my room and resulted in this stupid prohibation and yestarday about what you said…' you said determined not to back down; somehow though your voice seemed to falter and your stomach was unsettled.

Could it be that it was better not giving this any explanation after all? Maybe that way you wouldn't be hurt if his answer was cold and indifferent… "So what if I had slapped and hugged him? It was just a friend's concern. And so what if he had lay me flat on my back trying seeking peace? He was merely accepting my friendly gesture." That was the lines you had prepared to snap him back with in case he said something arrogant or stupid. "But he doesn't accept this kind of gesture by everyone…maybe I am special to him…but what if he says that I'm just a good friend and there's no need to talk about it?"

Yet, instead of all those things that had just raced through your mind you saw a crimson red appearing strongly on his cheeks and even though his expression hadn't changed at all both you and Lena could feel a strange warmth coming from him…

'Yes, you're right; I hate living matters unattended anyway…but how are we going to talk? I have no intention of engaging in this conversation with Lena here and you heard Link: we can't be in the same room alone.'

But as soon as he said that both you and Lena smiled devilishly and gave a nod at each other.

'We have thought about it and we have a plan…' you both said simultaneously-even though Lena actually gave you all the credit for it; he raised his eyebrow doubtful.

'Go on…'

And you explained everything in haste; when Allen and Link returned –and they were very beaten up, too- they spotted you in the dining room and stayed with you because they were both famished. Given Allen could devour literally half of the restaurant's food, Link didn't wait up for him and left with you and Kanda (he was determined not to leave you two alone); Lena stayed behind to "keep him company" while in reality he explained to him his part of the plan. So that night it happened…

* * *

Yes, I'm stopping here! Next chapter is the plan in motion, yay! No more eavesdropping on you, too XD Well, that being said I just noticed something...When I use these: '...' ''...'' '''...''' etc it means that many people say the same thing at the same time and the number of ' signify the number of the people saying it. Sorry for being so late!

Almost forgot! That little piece of Greek I wrote means "Ah, perfect..."

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and review!


	14. A plan in action

And the plan is set into motion that veru night!

Enjo~y!

* * *

'I'm way too bored in here!' Allen's voice spoke cheerfully.

'Does that mean you want to **go** somewhere?' Kanda snapped narrow-eyed.

'What if it does bakanda?'

'Tch! Maybe if you knew how to **think** you could meditate too and you wouldn't be as bored, moyashi.'

'What-you mean that ridiculous thing you do when you sit down with your eyes closed? No thank you. And what do you mean **if **I could think? The very fact you still have your hair intact is because of that!' Allen snapped annoyed; the familiar black aura rose from Kanda.

'No, that's out of fear because if you **dare** touch my hair I'll kill you!'

'Oh yeah? I wanna see you try, Rapunzel.'

'What did you say gramps? I can't here you because your voice is so weak.'

'K-kono yaro-'

'Oi, boys, stop!'

'Tch! whatever…I'm tired from sitting around all day-I'm going to sleep.' Kanda snapped and went to the room with his and Link's beds (the hotel room was luxurious enough to have two separate bedrooms and Allen was the one sleeping alone.)

'…'

They watched him go into the room and heard him changing; soon enough he came out wearing his "night clothes" obviously used for sleep and a towel in one hand. He went to the bath and after washing his teeth he came out again and went to his bedroom.

'I think I'll go to sleep, too.' Allen said and went to his own room…which was connected with your room.

The plan began the moment Kanda left and now it was Allen's turn to act. Quickly he knocked on the door that connected the two rooms and right in cue you did the same; as soon as you girls heard the knocking, Lena jumped to the guys' balcony (yes, with her innocence) and waited for Kanda to come out. She saw his hand reaching out to signal Link was not in the room with him so she went in; he had given her Mugen to hold on to and she put on a wig to match his hair (one that you had somehow found) When Kanda made sure she **could** be mistaken for him (he also gave her his clothes), he jumped to your balcony and entered without being seen.

'Ah! Thank god you made it, I was worried Link might walk in on you!' you said relieved and immediately closed the blinds and the curtains of the room; you could never be too careful. Then you knocked on the door again to show to Allen everything was well.

'We're not in the clear yet; wait for Allen's signal.' you reminded him and you both eavesdropped.

According to the plan you had devised, after you knocked on the door Allen was to go into Kanda's room and pretend they were having a conversation; his signal was him shouting to Link to bring them something to eat.

You both had your ears stuck on the wall and then you heard it: 'Link! Order us something to eat can you? I'm feeling a bit hungry again.'

You also heard Link's indignant voice say something about his enormous appetite and having a black hole instead of a stomach but you didn't pay any more attention. Instead you could hear your heart going so crazy like it wanted to beat out of your chest.

* * *

"Calm down you twit! Don't let him see you so anxious…" you thought to cool yourself and it half-worked.

'You know, there's something that's been troubling me since you told me your plan. How in earth will Lenalee be able to fake my voice in order to stage up a conversation and a fight?'

'Ah, that is the easiest part; she doesn't have to! Remember Timcanpy's ability to replay memories? We asked him to play those who had you in it…'

'Heh! That really **is** smart.'

You pouted.

'And why do you sound so surprised to say that to **me**?'

'Well, you never told me if the plan was entirely yours…'

'Yes, it was! Moo…anyway…' you said taking a serious look suddenly; he mimicked you and took one of his serous looks as well. 'I'd like to ask you about a number of things, do you agree to that?'

'Yes, I'd like to, too. But!' he said the last word so strict it made you jump.

'Um…what is it?'

'I realized that what Tyki was saying yesterday… is true.'

'EH!? No it isn't! I never-why would you think I…'

'I meant what he said about us knowing nothing about you: who are you, where do you come from, why are you here and why did Cross think you should join us? All these are questions that need to be answered yet we still didn't even bother to ask you to them…so I feel the need to know about you more, like you know about me; I don't even know your last name for God's sake! So neither of us will say anything else until you answer all the questions I have for you.'

He was looking very serious indeed while you smiled melancholy, remembering why you had left and the image of your family came to your mind…but Kanda wasn't looking at you, his serious look was fixated on the wall.

'…you are right…ask me anything…' you answered looking the other way.

'To begin with, what's your whole name?'

'Papadopoulou Maria; a very common name in my country. Of course it's my father's last name.'

'Is he still alive? Talk to me about your family in general.'

'Well…my father died a year before I leave Greece; his name is-was John. My mother is still alive, Katherine; I also have two siblings: Kostas and Dimitris, twins two years older than me. They are currently soldiers, fighting against the Turks…well, what little war is going on but they are too rush and joined the army when they were 14…! No wonder I was so obsessed with battle myself.'

'So…where exactly form Greece do you come from?'

'Northern Greece, Thessaloniki; you know how we still fight to take Thessaloniki as a part in the new Greece so…yeah, I was raised in a "battle field".'

'Aha…and what about the reason you're here? I mean how the hell did you end up in India and when did you leave your home on the first place? And how did you learn to speak English?'

'I was 14 when I left, too; my mum deeded I was way too young to be involved in the war and was afraid so she sort of "sent me away with a purpose". I set out to find weapons-powerful weapons that would help my brothers come home quicker. They all said knowledge is strength so I decided to **learn** before anything else. After all, I had to know all the reasons and both sides' opinions about this war if I really wanted to help. So…I went to the capital. And then I went to Constantinople to find out their side of the war. Then I ascended, later went to Italy and then I went higher…meanwhile, my studies also involved languages so I learnt English and a little bit of French and what I know of Japanese; I can't write the last two though. Well, with a twist of events I ended up in India where I met Cross…but by the time I met him I knew enough to create the bigger scandals in the world so I guess that's why he wanted me with him and let me in on innocence. He figured –probably- I could help you understand it better…and speaking of which, I also have a question.'

'…Eh? What?' he did too caught up in thinking what he had just heard.

'If you're using it as a weapon "from God" to kill numerous other creatures called weapons of "Hell" then why are you calling it "innocence"? Since when killing is innocent?'

'What did you just say?' he asked wondered.

'Exactly what you heard. I mean…didn't you ever find it strange? This is like propaganda from the pope or something. And given all that those people did to you shouldn't you be a bit more suspicious?'

'I…guess so…I never really thought about it. Well, um, is that about it?'

'Eh? You mean what I haven't told you up until now? Yeah, pretty much…so now can **I **ask?'

'Sure.'

'Alright…I'll start from yesterday; don't think I don't know how you managed to break Tyki's barrier; if I'm correct about your tattoo's abilities then you didn't beat your desire. you merely…died by it. You literally killed it by getting killed. Thus you were freed as a dead human body has no desire whatsoever. Until you revived you had already broken free so that was it. Am I right?'

He looked at you surprised and you took a scolding look.

'Um…err; I guess you can say…you saw right through that.'

'OK, I'll ask you one thing: ...Are you barking mad, dying about something like **that**!? What do you think you're doing you imbecile!? How is **adding** to the fire going to help? Guh, I'm trying to find a way to cure you and here you are, go dying for nothing!'

'It wasn't nothing kono baka yaro! If I hadn't done that then Tyki would have surely taken you away! And from what moyashi is saying he is different than before-probably more powerful yet! How was I supposed to let that happen?'

'Moo, I'm trying to do one thing and you go do another!'

'It was to protect you, you ingrate!'

'Well if you want to protect me then why don't you try **staying alive**? I was so worried about you-…_I'm always so worried about you_.' you **whispered** your last sentence in a bit of desperation but his ears seemed to catch it nonetheless; he looked up surprised.

'You are?'

'Wh…of course I am…! You go off on dangerous missions and get yourself killed all the time; if you don't stop that soon enough something bad may really happen to you.' you said blushing now looking the other way; while a smirk crept on his lips it disappeared as he seemed as surprised as ten seconds ago.

'You're afraid something might happen to me?'

'**Of course I am you moron**-why do you think I'm trying to find a way to cancel the ratifications of the tattoo? And why do you sound so surprised?' you asked mad and folded your arms in front of your chest; you threw yourself back down on the sofa (whilst your shouting you had stood up).

He seemed at an apparent loss of words and just sat there next to you half-smiling; obviously the thought of you crying over him just crossed his mind and he seemed amused by that.

'You look really nice in those clothes…' he said out of the blue; you were too surprised to pretend to be mad.

'Come again?'

'I said this dress is looking good on you-better than trousers; you should wear dresses more often.' he said like speaking about the temperature the water boils.

You blushed (you were wearing a simple icy-white nightgown).

'Um…thank you…Wait a sec-did you just say I don't look good in trousers?' you asked blushing-out of shame this once given you wore them almost all the time.

'What-no! No, no, no, **no**! I just noticed the dress looks better on you-**even better** on you!' he said waving his hands like a maniac; obviously, hanging out with Lena has taught him how to act in situations like these because quite surprisingly he said –in your opinion- the right thing.

'Um…well, actually, concerning what happened yesterday I have one more thing to ask you; it's about what you had said yesterday…do you really think it isn't such an important matter?'

'Huh?'

'Well, you know…when Link asked you yesterday about what happened in my room and I said you should say something…you said that it wasn't important. Did you mean it?'

He examined your every movement and seemed to be trying to remember the exact tone you just used; he frowned to your expectant form and your soft yet determined tone. He must have realized you were not going to tease him because he took a deep breath and looked at you seriously. Meanwhile the throbbing of your heart was severe and you could feel it echo throughout your whole body while your stomach had gotten worse than when you asked him to talk.

'I only said because I didn't want to give Link any more reasons to want us separated…' he said ultimately with the utmost sincerity; your heart seemed to skip many beats but this once out of happiness. 'And quite frankly I was pretty pissed you didn't seem to treat the subject like it was a big thing, too so there you have it. Of course now I think about it you might have done that for the same reason but you just did it so effortlessly and natural I can't help thinking you meant it. So did you?'

'No…' you said amazed yet somehow blissful; hearing him expressing the same agonies and problems as you made you feel relaxed and think he just might feel the same way. Actually, just the fact he spoke so much -and what's more- about his own feelings surprised and satisfied you. 'So, moving on to the next subject, I'd like to ask you about what happened two nights ago…To start, I want you to know I do not usually just let people in my room in the middle of the night so that's out of the way. And I also want you to know that I don't randomly go slapping or hugging people. So, those being said you must have realized by now that I-…I mean you are special to me.' you said the last words very calmly; he looked at you with unnerving eyes.

'I also feel the same way…like you said I don't allow random people to hug me as they wish; what's more I…um, how can I say it? I acted on impulse and sort of-you know, like…um, let's just call it "I hugged you back".' he said the last two sentences in a husky voice and looked away with his hands folded.

'But you didn't; if you had just hugged me back then Link wouldn't have to go to such extremes.'

'Are you trying to blame me for the situation we're in!?'

You laughed.

'No, that's not what I meant…I mean, if all you had done was hug me back it would be different but this is something else. So why didn't you merely hug me back instead of-…well, what you did.' you said interested and a bit light-hearted to relax him, too; the trick seemed to work because he became less rigid (on the couch you were both sitting next to each other) and his look was much more relaxed.

'It's not anything weird or perverted…' he mumbled but continued 'I just…thought what you said was real, like you really meant it. And given the whole story with the tattoo and you being the only one who knows about it I…felt close to you.' he said shrugging, his tone steady and serious.

But now his cheeks turned a nice purple and his expression from serious was slowly changing to awkward.

'I had never felt close like that to anyone before-even though we **are **close with Lena it is not the same. So it was new to me and I didn't know how else to react; I guess I acted as such because I felt it wasn't enough just **feeling** but I also wanted **being** close to you…' he said in a "as-a-matter-of-fact" way , never looking at you but instead he was peering at the wall again.

You could actually hear the thud your heart made as it sank deeper and deeper within his words and your feelings.

"Is this for real? Is he really saying all this to me? I'm not dreaming, am I? Pinch myself! I have to pinch myself!" you thought and did it!

When he noticed you doing it he finally turned to look at you narrow-eyed.

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to decide whether I'm dreaming or not. I'm not, am I, Kanda?'

'No, you aren't…should I be worried…?' he asked looking doubtful of your mental state.

'No, not at all. It's just that…I can't believe this is real. I mean…you really like me? I know I sound so childish but I just can't believe it!' you said in an actually skeptical tone.

'Why?' he asked irritated; you noticed he was getting a bit angry so you gave him the cutest giggle you possessed.

'Because it all feels too good to be true, silly. I…like you. A lot. I mean…I always say mean things to you or act tough around you but that's because that's who I am. And I know that you will accept me for me and you do just the same with everyone and…that's what I love about you. You're real and now you're here.' you said kindly and smiled at him; he looked quite taken aback by your words but not in the bad way.

'Can I believe you?' he asked in a sad tone; you seemed curious by the sudden change.

'What?'

'Can I believe in your words? Will I hold you to them?'

'Of…course; I meant every word I said.'

'I'm sorry but I just don't trust people so easy anymore. I did once and the scar it left me is here for everyone to see and it never ceases to grow…' he said unconsciously raising his hand at the height of his heart and tattoo; you looked at him caringly yet he wasn't looking at you to see that.

'What must I do to convince you?' you asked right away; you figured in his situation words would be useless and only actions were necessary.

'Stand by me; _till the day I die_.'

'Eh?'

Was it your idea or had this little conversation just gotten very serious? Was he proposing to you or did he believe his death was imminent? Or had you just wished you heard the last words? And you could swear after that you heard him mumble something like: "I don't believe the old man got to me, baka Kanda! What am I saying?"

'I said stand by me; show me you won't leave.'

'Leave…? Are you referring to…the incident with the Noah in the ark when we all left you behind?' you said but your voice died in your throat; that hadn't sit well with you from the moment you did it and it still annoyed you. But he hadn't said anything and it only made you worse. 'I'm sorry Kanda; I didn't want to leave you behind but you're always so stubborn-…no. I won't make any excuses. I won't run from anything anymore-I will always be by your side.'

Surprisingly enough, instead of a smile or a gesture to show his acceptance he "tch-ed" you and threw his head back, looking at the ceiling.

'Baka kanojo…and you're supposed to be the smart one! If I wanted you dead I wouldn't bother protecting you on the first place. I meant just the opposite: do everything you can to survive; if you have to run then run. If you have to hide then hide. If you have to betray then betray. Just stay alive and I'll find a way to reach you; I've had enough with people trying to force what's best for me upon me and dying. What I need is someone to be there for me no matter what.'

'Kanda…I wouldn't…' you looked down blushing feeling flattered yet somehow utterly defeated.

'I do prefer you being a nurse to a scientist; it is safer because that way I'll know where you will be at anytime. It's just that…I want you to be **my** nurse and no one else's.' he mumbled and fixated his look on the wall once more, most probably because he didn't want you to see him so red. 'Anyway; now that everything is settled I'll go. I don't want to feel anxious about Link walking in on us.'

'Yeah you're right; let's signal to them.' you said and went to the common door; you knocked on it three times.

The three knocks from Allen's side took a while but they were heard.

'Alright, you can go now; but before you leave…wh-um, what kind of relationship do we have now then?'

'It's simple; we are…' before he finished he took a pair of scissors in his hands and cut off a small portion of his pony tail '…connected from now on.' he completed by handing it to you; even though it was a small part, it was obvious some of his hair were cut.

'Then I want you to take this:' you said and reached at the back of your neck; the beautiful silver little cross that once hung proudly in your cleavage (yes, you had a cleavage and you usually showed it off which was unusual for that time) and you were never separated from was now being placed upon Kanda's chest.

The cross had a funny design, not being an ordinary one -more like being wonky- made up from one piece (while most crosses had two pieces the one upon the other) and on the middle of it there was a very little blue diamond. The chain was silver too and was very thin-so thin, some were under the impression the cross was a pin and not a necklace.

When you finished with it and start opening the blinds he took the cross carefully in his hands.

'You're giving me your cross…?'

You both moved to the balcony (yes, you were both distracted).

'It's my favorite because my mom gave it to me as a good luck charm-you know how mums get; but it works I guess since I managed to meet you-all of you…so I want you to have it. You are placed in far greater danger than I am daily so I'll feel better if you wear it from now on.'

'Tch! I don't believe in stuff like that-even if it's a cross...but I can hold on to it to make sure you won't be doing anything reckless with the illusion a piece o silver can protect you.' he said smugly and shrugged.

You rolled your eyes.

'Just-'

'**Just jump here already! Link may come soon**!' you heard Lena's voice shouting as silently as she could; like snapping out of it he braced himself. Then he jumped.

Lena flew over to your balcony easily and waited beside you. Just before he went in his room you shouted:

'Blue color suits you best but gray makes you look cute!' (he was wearing gray trousers) and then both you and Lena ran into your room; Kanda seemed surprised but he just shrugged you in the same smug way.

* * *

Just when he was about to go into his room Allen and Link appeared at the room's door.

'What are you doing out there!? Is that what the knocking was about-you and Maria to meet on the balcony?' Link did strictly.

'Oh come on…I was just talking to her over the balcony get a grip.' Kanda snapped and that only earned him a relieved yet doubtful look.

'Is that so?'

'Well, I was **just** separated from him after all…I only knocked on their door to signal them he could go out and so should she.' Allen defended him.

'Very well; that I will allow-even though I don't feel well about doing this in such secrecy. Continue with your conversation-just keep it down and make sure to stop when I return.' Link said and walked out of his room in a grand way.

* * *

Meanwhile you two girls were eavesdropping and literally dying from laughter.

'Well, that went good.' you said to Lena and nodded to her to go out to the balcony; the other two were already out on theirs.

'I guess **this** is better than nothing.' Allen said nudging Kanda on the rib and winking at you; Lena agreed by nodding.

'So what did you decide?' she asked; you blushed because you were still holding onto the small part of the hair he had given you. Unconsciously you squeezed it into your hands and tried to hide it from the light from within the room.

'Kanda, is it my idea or do your hair actually look a little shorter?' Allen noticed suddenly. 'Wait! You're wearing Maria-san's cross!' he exclaimed seeing something small shining on his chest over his white blouse.

'What-seriously? Oh, how cute Maria-san!' Lena said exited and smiled a dreamily at you.

'Yeah, I gave it to him…' you mumbled blushing and your eyes darted to Kanda; he smirked.

'Why-does it bother you moyashi?'

'No but…seriously, your hair is shorter than when you left! Did something happen and you had to cut them off? Ah!' his horns started growing again and the evil smile played on his lips. 'Did you by any chance light any candles and your hair got burnt when you leaned in to kiss-ouch!'

Kanda punched him on the jaw.

'Kanda!' Lena shouted strictly from the other side while you just smothered a laugh.

'Why did you do that, bakanda? Was it because it is true? Eh?'

'Tch! That's none of your business…but that isn't what happened; I just cut them off…' he said in his superior tone yet he had started blushing as well.

'And what did you do with it?' he asked mischievously and cocked his eyebrow.

'I said none of your business moyashi!'

'Oh, is that so? Don't tell me you gave it to Maria-san, did you? Now that's so cute…' to that he avoided another punch 'but I always wanted to chop off that hair of yours, you beat me to it-why?'

'Did he?' Lena asked surprised; you turned to her acting clueless.

'Did he what?'

She rolled her eyes in fake anger.

'Did he really give that hair to you-don't play dump…'

'We'll talk inside…' you snapped yet amused and she giggled. 'I'll tell you everything.' you mouthed to her so the guys wouldn't hear you (given now they were beating each other up) and she seemed eager.

'Alright then! Goodnight guys, see you in the morning!' Lena said immediately and pushed you in the room hastily.

''Goodnight!'' you heard the guys saying each in his own tone and caught a fast glimpse of them taking their fight inside.

'Now tell me what happened!' she said with sparkly eyes and made you tell her everything…well, you did keep some parts secret but you gave her a general outline. 'Honto ni!? Sugoi!'

'He-he, yamete Lena-chan, ne?'

'Demo…Kanda wa…just the fact he openly admitted stuff ike that is a leap-considering how he usually is!'

'Well-I didn't really leave him any room to be too selfish; I poured my heart out to him!'

'Ah, kawai desu ne…how did he react when you said you love him?'

'What? I…I didn't say something like that…I mean-I did say I liked him but…'

'-_- Both of you are so…guh, you deserve each other-I'm going to sleep.'

'OK, I'll be joining you soon.' you said and looked outside of your window; you stared into pretty much nothing for a whole of ten minutes.

* * *

Just then you realized you saw Kanda standing on the balcony rubbing his cheek and had some ice over his eye; you spotted him and smothering the laughs you came out. He realized you went out and immediately looked at you.

'Can't sleep, too?'

'Yeah…Is your eye ok?' you asked chuckling.

'Heh! It isn't a big deal… You should be going back inside though; tomorrow is a big day, isn't it? Go get some rest.'

'I will; you too though. Goodnight Kanda, sweet dreams…'

'I'll see you in the morning; goodnight. And don't lose that…' he said noticing you were **still **clutching that hair he'd given you.

'I wouldn't…' you said smiling to yourself and went to your room; you were sure you saw Lena hurry back to her bed to try avoid being seen...Plan failed.

* * *

And that's what it was-a very ordinary yet coordinated plan! Hohoho, they'll be staying there for more nights, ne?

Please review!


	15. An offer

Oh God it's me! And this is a new chapter! ...I know, you're chindropped right now... Anyway...This is an actual update I finally made it so yeah; I hope you enjoy.

And I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!

_**By the way, -man belongs to the awesome Hoshino...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next morning…**_

'Good morning Maria-san!' Lena said cheerfully while yawning and stretching like a cat; it was eight o'clock.

'Good morning Lena-chan! Aw, what a nice day!' you said, already dressed in your usual clothes and doing something Lena couldn't quite still understand (but you decided to wear a long black skirt instead of trousers today*wink*).

'Hi-hi; you look much regenerated-you must have had a good night's sleep…amongst other things.' she said giggling; you just rolled your eyes, denying her the pleasure of commenting her last bit of suggestiveness.

'Actually I didn't sleep at all...I couldn't anyway. I _tried _to at some point but I just ended up rolling in bed so I decided to just deal with the fact I wouldn't get any night sleep so I read instead.' you replied shrugging, still very much preoccupied.

'Ah, has your heart been racing?'

'Oh shut up!'

She stuck her tongue out playfully.

'What did you read? And what are you doing down there anyway?' she asked curious still seeing you sitting on the floor with your back up against the edge of your bed; you were doing something with a thread and a needle.

'Ah, nothing important; and I read _Hamlet_.'

She crawled on her knees all the way to your bed and peeped over your shoulder; beaming, you turned and showed her what were in your hands: it was thread and needle indeed but also Kanda's hair! You were very proud of your new...jewelery?

'Ooh…you're sewing his hair! Are you making it a necklace to replace your cross?' she asked devilishly; you rolled your eyes amused.

She could see through you so easily... well maybe you did not regard that as a good thing in general -and not many people could say that about you and they'd be right- but you figured it wasn't so bad since Lena proved to be quite friendly.

'Sort of-I've been trying to do this for three hours and it's really god-damn tricky; but I think I finally got the hang of this! See?' you raised it a little so she could see but given you still had some finishing touches to apply you turned around again. Besides, you hated showing something to someone without having it finished first and that applied even to some hand-made trinkets.

'Oh, it's nice! Will you teach me how to do that?'

'Hum-what? Plan on cutting your hair as soon as you grow them back again to give them to someone? _Allen maybe_...?' you said meaningfully and her cheeks took a nice shade of scarlet.

'Maria-san!' she complained ashamed; you just laughed. Just because she could see through _you_ didn't mean you couldn't see through _her_, too. 'I just wanted to know how to sew, that's all!' she continued after turned ten shades of red.

'Aaaaaaaah, _that_'s what you meant…! Anyway, I think it's good now, don't you?' you inquired raising your "masterpiece" so she could take a better look at it.

And this was you made it: you had placed a long black lace among the hair and braided them; then carefully you had tied and sewed the ends of the hair on either side tightly together, so they wouldn't scatter and the lace would stay in place, with double red thread. After you were sure it was securely sewed (by pulling it and ruining almost ten times before you finally managed to make it right) you took two red and two brown beads (one color for each side) and placed them over the little hair that couldn't be braided and the thread separated from the rest. When Lena woke up you were sewing over the red thread with a thinned one just to make sure.

'Yeah; it's really pretty, too! You know, you're that good one might not even notice this is real hair…-_and especially Link_!'

You both laughed.

'Nah, who cares...?' you said absent-mindedly when you settled down a bit. 'I'll have it with me anyway! But don't you think it's a little bit too much to wear it around my neck? Maybe I should wear it on the wrist…'

'But it's too long.'

'I'll wrap it around many times like this:' you said and showed her what you meant by wrapping your hand made "jewelry" around your wrist; she considered.

'Yes, you're right; I can't imagine it as a necklace now, go with the bracelet look.' she decided as if deciding the fate of mankind (something she was practically doing every day); you still chuckled by the dramatic effect.

'Thanks! Anyway, shouldn't we be going? It's already eight-go get dressed or Link will be having a fit!'

'Eep-you're right!' she realized suddenly and ran for her clothes.

You and Lena were slowly starting to get to know one another better and you were very pleased you had the same sense of humor. You could communicate in a way you couldn't with boys and you thought that finally things were falling into place... but you still missed all of your family and quite frankly all the talking yesterday brought them back to your mind. Of course you were thinking of them and you even mailed to them but given you were constantly on the move, they couldn't mail you back. But now that you became a scientist in the Order they did have an address to mail you and you made sure before you leave that they got that address. Now you'd merely wait until you get a letter...

In ten minutes she was all ready and you both decided it was about time you joined the rest.

Quite frankly, yesterday night you were reading _some notes_ (that you were not supposed to have and that you had copied without permission when you went to the Asian branch) instead of _Hamlet_ (but you had the copy of the book next to you because you had teared all of its insides and had sewn the notes in); of course it all concerned Kanda's tattoo and the whole experiment but sadly enough it said nowhere what the hell was really going on. The only thing that was said was the nature of the experiment and what were the abilities-ratifications of the usage.

The only thing that was mentioned and stroked you as incoherent was a single word that kept repeating itself throughout the total of the notes: Alma.

OK, what the hell was Alma? You may have read a hell lot of stuff, but due to _special circumstances_ (=the bastard Levier) you had been denied to read the files pertinent to the order's findings about akuma, Noah, the Earl-not even about anything concerning "the heart". Well, you did understand what it was even if they hadn't told you but the fact they wouldn't let you read anything concerning what they found out _anymore_ (=since Cross's disappearance) convinced you the Alma thing was something pretty bad…

"But what can it be? Considering the files I had read-and I had been reading yesterday night- it appears to be what gives this abnormal power to Kanda, which is also connected with Mugen. But if that's the case then what is it? A place, maybe; a thing, a weapon, a person-how can I know? Is it pertinent with the akuma? Why won't they let me near those files anymore-it has to do with Cross's disappearance, hasn't it? But how did he just disappear like that anyway? If my assumptions are correct and it was an inside job then it has everything to do with what he told Allen. The little things Allen told me, Cross warned him about stuff and reminded him that in every war both sides thing they are right…in other words, he told him not to be close-minded and hear the other side's theory as well before blindly going to get himself killed. It seemed as he himself had some knowledge…and if I judge by what we saw inside the Ark it's hell lotta stuff, too. So after Cross disappeared my access to all of their files had been denied; but how do they know that I have not already accidentally bumped into what they didn't want me to find? Or is it more than one? And why has my access been denied? They think Cross is still alive and I may know his position and inform him? Or do they think I was working under him as an apprentice and I shouldn't know anymore in case they want to use me? Do they plan to dispose of me in the end as well and have agreed to come here where I can easier be disposed of or is it out of fear of what I might find out **there**? And how much of a threat am I really considered…? I think things have just gone a lot more complicated."

You feared Levier might wanted you dead but Link, even though he was an order-following close-minded pain in the butt, he was also honest and would never do anything to you without warning you about it or instructing you to improve your status so your mind was relatively at ease about staying alive. That way you could keep the promise you gave to Kanda yesterday.

But that just wouldn't do, would it? You had also given him another promise: you'd learn what the tattoo was all about and you'd find a way to rid him from it; so the order of you being denied the access to many important files had to be revoked right away. But how would you achieve that? "Come on girl, put your so-called keen and penetrating mind to the task and think of something and think it fast. What could you do to earn that right...?"

Well, apparently they didn't trust you so you had to earn their trust back (?); but how? You had to do something to show them you could be trusted first to Link and then that annoying bastard Levier (since Link was the closest one). But what could you do to earn his trust? He obviously felt uncomfortable with the whole "you-and-Kanda" thing so maybe you could start from there. But you shouldn't tell anyone or else they might not act naturally and blow it; and of course you had to do it gradually because if the so-called change happened over-night then not just Link but _everyone_ would suspect you were up to something. And that would be plainly stupid.

But what if Kanda saw it as you going back on your promise? Or what if he thought you were suddenly freaking out, being more afraid of your feelings than he was of his? After all, you were _supposed_ to be the mature one in this "relationship" or whatever this was called so you couldn't go immature on him. OK, you had to figure a way out of this, a way to make the guys not too suspicious of you (suspicious enough to voice their thouhgts) and make Link have a sudden change of heart about you. Hum... tricky but not impossible.

Without realizing you found yourself in the reception of the hotel in the company of... well, pretty much everyone as the boys had arrived there before you. You didn't notice though as you were still thinking hard and what made you pay attention was-**BAM!**

'I'm OK!' you hastily added.

Being used to your clumsy behavior, Kanda had already predicted how this would go (since he saw you walking around with a blank expression on your face dangerously close to a wall) and had come to your aid. So when you opened your eyes again you saw his chest while he kept you to your feet. 'Thanks...'

He sighed; 'Some things never change.' he added in the end amused being the only one who didn't laugh; you could hear muffled laughter all around you (the reception had many people down there at that moment) and saw even Link trying to keep a straight face-of course Lena was giggling and Allen was laughing.

When you managed to stand on your feet again, you noticed Lena was still giggling and not in a "I'm making fun of you" kind of way but in a "Oh how cute" kind of way; oh bloody brilliant. What had fallen into her attention now? 'Awwwww, he caught you right before you fall-how cute... and look! He still is!' she commented; both parties involved (in other words, Kanda and you) let go of one another immediately as soon as you met Link's raised eye brow giving you a rather amazing performance as it was almost lost in his fringe.

He coughed distinctively to stop Allen's chocking laughter; by doing so he got to ease the tension builting up, too as you all got suddenly serious and business-like. The inspector inspected each and every one of you closely as you just stood there, waiting for his orders. 'Certain things have fallen under my suspicion since yesterday night...' he started ominously. You could all tell where this was going and it wasn't going very well. Of course it didn't go all that bad, too so you didn't allow yourselves to get caught on accident an you all kept your mouths shut even though Link purposefully lingered before recommencing. 'For instance..._you two_' thundering you and Kanda with a **very** strict look 'even though I forbade you from seeing each other when you're in your respective rooms, you disobeyed by finding a "loop hole".'

'Sorry?' you said as soon as what he had said sank in; but you played it dumb, very dumb.

'What?' Kanda asked, too; Lena and Allen looked at each other questioned. You knew, or thought anyhow, that Link had realized Kanda came to your room; but what he had said up until now sounded as if he wasn't as angry as he was _supposed_ to be...which was very odd. Which was why you decided to play it dumb. Obviousy, the others noticed just the same thing so it was good you were on the same page. 'Are you talking about what happened yesterday night?' Kanda continued in his usual tone now to throw of any suspicion Link might have had.

'Exactly; I would have appreciated it much more if you had come to me before devising that whole plan and going behind my back about it. After all, I am not that strict that I wouldn't allow you to speak to each other from the balcony... I wish you trusted me more and I would advise you not to come up with any more of this cunning plans.' he finished and glared at the lot of you, since all of you had taken an active part in it.

You were all kooking at him solemnly (Kanda was the only one being indignant, rolling his eyes while huffing annoyed and with his hands crossed) and nodding in understanding; in truth you were being so serious and didn't dare talk not just because you wanted to look remorseful but also due to the fact you were sooo close to burst out laughing that you thought if you opened your mouth the laughter would slip out.

'Is that all, Link-san?' Lena asked now smiling; apparently she didn't have the same self-restraint with you.

'No; and these words were directed to all of you-because that plan would never work without _your_ involvement' he eyed Lena and Allen 'so be warned. Well...Now we can go on to the real subject...'

'_Well at least that went well_.' you whispered confidentially to Kanda and he nodded; but Link's ever-watchful eye caught you.

'Stop whispering to one another, I'm announcing new orders here!'

Suddenly everyone went wide eyed and you directed your full attention to him; could this be because of what happened yesterday night? But it really seemed as if he didn't know what really happened so what could it be? And when did this new order arrive? Well, if Link wouldn't say right away you had to remind yourself to ask him later.

'New orders?' Kanda repeated immediately; he looked sort of shocked.

'For real?' Allen inquired, not less shocked than Kanda; could this be real?

'But we saw no akuma activity so-'

'That's the thing, isn't it? So…Lena, you'll be going to Lefcus, Greece. Allen, Kanda you two are going to Jordan with me and the third exorcists; there is recent high activity of akuma in those places –as in other places, but those are far away from here and other exorcists are already there- so we'll be transferred there. We have a camp set up in Jordan. Your duties will be shown to you there; now let's pack and go. Allen, we shall not ask you to open the ark as it is very close. Now let's go get ready.'

"Just wait a second…"

'OK mister answer two questions for me: where will **_I_** be going-I haven't heard my name yet- and when the hell did these "new orders" of yours arrive!?'

'You'll either be going back to Headquarters or you'll stay here…the choice is yours. But do remind yourself if you stay here you'll be on your own, unprotected at the mercy of any akuma… or Turkish official.'

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. 'B-b-b-but Kanda is assigned to her safety; you can't just send her off!' Allen was the first one to speak.

'Yeah, what if the crazy Noah attacks her again?' Lena continued recovering from the shock.

'I wasn't finished. So I should say she _could_ go with Kanda to the camp in Jordan but that would be **very** dangerous and **I** wouldn't recommend it. We'll see hell there and a scientist shouldn't be in the middle of that. Yet in all fairness I should add Levier said she was free to do exactly as she wanted…' But suddenly Link seemed to be getting grim; his stance spoke of formality, a formality he only just got in order to seem bigger and more important. 'May I have a quick word with you Mary?'

Each and every one of you could see trouble written all over this; yet the curiosity and the possibilities were murder. Also, you had that little plan you wanted to set in motion and now that they ordered you to do as you like it appeared to be the best timing to do you nodded slowly, intrigued, and made your way somewhere alone, just you and Link where no one could here you. 'Am I in trouble?' you joked; he didn't even smile to be polite. "Brilliant…"

'No; you did nothing wrong. But…someone really doesn't seem to like you; and I believe you know how that is, don't you?' he eyed you intensely.

'Um…God?' you could feel the guys' eyes on you, piercing your back, trying to figure out what he was telling you and that made you nervous. But in all sincerity, and besides the joking, you knew what he meant: that someone had to be the certain someone you were thinking this morning. Levier. Levier didn't want you around –at least alive- thus it didn't come to you as a shock this was said. You laughed nervously and Link's look softened yet in an "I'm-sorry-for-what-you'll-be-going-through" kind of way. 'I mean…come on; doesn't he think he is god? Or at the very least isn't that what he's trying to play with all those experiments and human sacrifices?'

Link's eyes widened in alarm 'You know of that-?'

'Everyone with half a brain knows about that…sigh…Levier would really like me dead, wouldn't he?'

'I'm afraid so.'

"Wow; no beating around the bush hey? Must be serious…" 'So…what else do you want to tell me? Because from your tone I can see that what you really wanted to tell me hasn't been said yet and since we both know I knew about Levier preferring me dead then what is it?'

Link's surprise was overtaken by that same grim expression; you gulped. '_Go home_.'

'Huh?' Link had said something but you didn't hear him; why was he whispering suddenly? You leaned in to get a better shot at it when he'd repeat it. You saw him –ominously enough- taking a deep breath and say in the same hushed voice:

_'Go home_.'

But this once you'd heard him; he'd told you to leave this place and the order and just go home? What could that mean? Were things really that bad for you that he offered you a chance to disappear-most probably faking your death and lie to everyone about it? You froze. 'But I can't…'

'_I'll tell everyone you died in an akuma attack while staying here unprotected; I can help you fake it but then you'll have to completely disappear. Of course that would mean that no one within the order could know of you being alive; but if you want to save your life that is a risk worth taking_.'

'But Kanda-and I promised-I'

'_Don't be a fool; does a promise to a man you barely know worth more than your life? Leave while you still can…_'

'But-…'

'_For God's sake woman, take the offer I'm making! You think it is normal for me? I do not disobey orders and my orders were to convince you to do the thing that would put you in danger; either come to the camp or stay here alone. But what I'm saying is I could provide you the means and the back-up story to leave the order once and for all unharmed. Take it…_'

He was dead serious; you couldn't distinguish a hint of lie in his words and he appeared to really want to help you; the fact he said Levier wanted you dead so openly and the look on his face made you believe in the honesty of his words. But what should you do…?

Two minutes passed by and you kept looking at him dejected; you could feel the eyes of your friends now drilling holes in your skull, an attempt to read whatever was in it. You heaved a deep sigh and raised your eyes to his; he was still communing the message "take my offer and run away" with his strict gaze. You made up your mind.

'OK; I will take your offer.'

* * *

Oh noes! Is she really leaving them? After all they'd been through-after what she'd promised Kanda!?

Well if that's what you're thinking I'm glad! I **swear** I will update within the next month, but Hoshino isn't making it easier for me! *pout*


	16. A goodbye?

**AN**: Why hello there! I don't believe I'm updating so fast! Now this is a...um, how to call it, transitional chapter, so not that much plot development but this is enough to utterly confuse you. Remember how the last chapter ended? Well, you'll see how this'll end, too and then you'll see why I said this. Oh, I love driving people crazy! ^^ (hope not too crazy) So, I'll have a very tiny little of the previous chapter just to make the connection and add a bit something that I deliberately didn't put in the previous one!

~Enjoy!

**-man belongs to the lovely Hoshino and I own nothing but the OCs and the related plot devises...**

* * *

'_For God's sake woman, take the offer I'm making! You think it is normal for me? I do not disobey orders and my orders were to convince you to do the thing that would put you in danger; either come to the camp or stay here alone. But what I'm saying is I could provide you the means and the back-up story to leave the order once and for all unharmed. Take it…_'

He was dead serious; you couldn't distinguish a hint of lie in his words and he appeared to really want to help you; the fact he said Levier wanted you dead so openly and the look on his face made you believe in the honesty of his words. But what should you do…?

* * *

"If I take his offer and leave…of course I can always do something to-…but the promise I made to Kanda…oh why must this be so complicated!? And where did this offer of his come from-out of the blue suggesting I should leave? I didn't even think he liked me on the first place and now this! Maybe this is a test of my loyalty to them? But he wouldn't be going behind everyone's back and Levier doesn't need me so he wouldn't want to test me. Not to mention –if I have understood levier's character up until now- he'd merely tell me: Go sacrifice yourself. He wouldn't devise such a plan…or maybe he wants to see if I'm faithful to Cross…! If I were, I wouldn't want to leave; so if I do leave then-' you looked over to the three exorcists looking at you more wondered and more worried than ever; you kept your expression unreadable but you were sure foreshadowing was written all over it. You turned to Link and sighed.

* * *

'OK; I will take your offer.'

You yielded; you never had done so before so you could hardly speak of those words. You knew that by agreeing to that you were obliged to do whatever Link told you; and by doing that you knew you'd most probably be breaking many promises. But maybe not _all _was bad…

As you said those words, Link looked ten times brighter; he actually smiled content at you and nodded. You were quite taken aback for a moment -thinking what you could possibly have dragged yourself into- but immediately smiled back. But it was half-hearted; you knew that with the plan you just came up with for your "escape" many people's feelings and trusts would be hurt –maybe even irrevocably so- but you just couldn't do anything else. "I'm so sorry…" even though you couldn't say it out loud you sure as hell could scream it at them -especially at Kanda- mentally. Maybe he would hear you...

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath; as you exhaled you opened your them to find yourself staring at the three people across the room as Link had already started going to them. You felt a bit distraught especially from the odd looks you were receiving: Lena was looking at you like a goldfish out of the water and Allen seemed to be the most oblivious one as he was smiling awkwardly. Kanda though, seemed to have sensed the foreshadowing and he looked like he was aware; aware of an impending death. It was the death of a comfortable situation, of his trust, of your certainty.

You smiled at them–broadly this once-, trying to reassure them or maybe trying to reassure yourself. Maybe if you kept smiling and nodding and kept being the same person then _maybe_ they wouldn't notice that something was wrong; you wouldn't be following either Lena back to your country or them to the HQ at Jordan. They wouldn't you'd be doing something different, alone.

When you finally reached them, they looked skeptical even more than three seconds ago; the reason was Link's almost cheery mood and your –now suspicious- over-the-top smile. They could see you'd said something that obviously made Link happy but they just couldn't get what would be that could make both you **and **Link happy. Probably that's why this followed:

'So, um, should we be worried?' Lena asked picking up on the right mood; Link waved her off with a short movement of his head.

'No Lenalee Lee. Everything is fine.'

'Define fine; something tells me that **your** fine compared to my **and **Maria-san's fine are quite different.' Allen said, finally realizing the tension that was unconsciously rising.

'If that is so then why is she smiling, too?' Link asked worn-off; he thought that this way he could throw them off and actually make them think he was right and they were merely being paranoid.

But his intervention didn't have the desired result, as Kanda looked grim and darted his eyes at the woman in question. 'That's all the more disturbing now, isn't it? What did you do to her to agree?'

"Oh my; he realized something is wrong, but he thinks I'm being threatened into it. He is more intuitive than he looks, I will give him that." you thought surprised and met his eyes. But you couldn't take it for long -not when you knew what you knew and what you were about to do- so you looked at Lena, faking good will.

'Oh come now; don't be so prejudiced against this very misunderstood Order's official. We merely talked about what I should do with all the new orders that are being issued.'

'Oh…' Allen said relieved; Link flashed you a smile that meant "that's clever" but somehow you couldn't feel good about that.

'And you couldn't do that in front of all of us? What-we'd make her make a decision that it wouldn't be good for her-is that what you think? I am in charge to keep her safe, for god's sake!'

Apparently Kanda didn't buy it and just as Lena was willing to accept it, too she realized that Kanda's objection was actually…logical. It made sense you'd take the decision in front of everyone yet you made it alone, just the two of you.

'Why?' Allen asked; he was the first one to feel this unspoken pressure was too much.

'Huh?' you did "surprised"; this wasn't going too well.

'He's right; Kanda is right; why not here?'

Allen kept inquiring and for the first time Kanda and Allen were agreeing on something; Lena, being too amazed from the fact their opinions were the same, she didn't pay much attention to your suddenly pale face or the fact Link took the floor for you. But maybe the boys did; you didn't dare look at them though, so you couldn't really know.

'That is rude and quite indiscreet of you Allen; she has every right to make her choice unaffected by your pointless endless bubbling and as much as you want what's best for her you also want what's best for you. So if you add that factor to her decision making then her decision won't be purely in her interest but yours as well, so she might have gotten herself in danger-'

* * *

_**SLAP!**_

* * *

Just as Kanda was ready to snap and attack Link –as the familiar veins were sticking out form everywhere visible again- you caught up with him. Before you knew it, your hand literally flew to his cheek and landed there rather hard; you just couldn't resist your palm's will to do it. Everyone looked at you surprised yet again…you were acting quite out of character that day apparently or they were just pleasantly surprised.

'Maria, why-?'

'Don't talk about them like that! They would **never** decide or **help me** decide something that would be potentially harmful to me! Don't you **ever** say something like that again! Now just tell them what we said I would do and get this over with!'

You were furious; but you weren't furious with Link, no, that would be merely scratching the surface. You were so mad at yourself you couldn't help but explode and lash out on him; you'd either do that or start banging your head against the wall and since the second would be a bit weird…you went for the first one especially since the opportunity presented itself.

'Hum, yes; we decide Maria should stay here for now and should she want to leave then she will go to the order's HQ in America.'

'America!?' everyone repeated simultaneously; but they were still not as shocked as you were upon hearing that. "America!? So what would the excuse be-she died on her way there because it was soooo long and the akuma got to her? That is so lame…but so logical it might actually work. Not that with what I came up with it'll be any difference but either way…"

'Yes America; why are you so surprised?' Link asked in his Order-member-official tone; you all raised an eyebrow doubtfully-even you (and you sort of hoped no one would see you doing it)

'Why America-why not England, it is much closer?' Lena was the voice of reason this once; he rolled his eyes.

'Because the enemy will think just the same thing and we want to keep her alive, don't we?'

Everyone went very red, looking offended or ashamed. 'Ahem, that's very true.' Lena said and smiled; the rest nodded and you just took your previous look since you were supposed to already know this.

'So, we should go pack now, right?' Allen wondered out loud; Link agreed with another nod of his head and everyone moved forward to their rooms.

* * *

When you were about to follow them –since you had decided to help Lena or the guys pack (most probably the guys, it should be easy for Lena) - Link stalled you. 'The rest go one ahead, I'll be there shortly. Just some last minute arrangements.' you lied fluently –it had now become your second language- and they nodded…but you could swear you saw Kanda casting you a rather suspicious look that you translated as "we'll talk later". 'What is it?'

'You'll be staying here for a day **tops **and then flee to your country; you'll leave this place and pretend to be moving to a smaller hotel, for economic reasons. After you make sure you appear today at the library, either leave immediately or linger for as long as I told you. Then cause some racket in the market, pretend someone is chasing you and disappear-everyone will witness you running for your life and they will be able to convince Levier's men you died by an akuma. I'll make sure someone catches sight of some…'

'But-won't that be dangerous for the people without the exorcists here to protect them? Or will it be something like a fake-an illusion?'

'Yes indeed; it will be something like that. And the akuma will just "disappear" after it's killed you; it will appear as if you were its sole target and that will calm Levier so don't worry.'

'I see…well then, shouldn't I be going to pack myself?' "So much for wanting to help Kanda and Allen…"

'Ah yes.' Seeing he had something else to say, but he was nowhere near saying it yet, you decided to leave. But then: 'And…' his voice trailed away inviting you to turn around; when you did you saw a little blush creeping to his cheeks.

'Yes?' you asked cautiously; obviously you expected something weird given you'd never seen him blush before.

'If you want you can tell Kanda to help you pack-or help **him** pack, I dunno…' he mumbled the blushing becoming stronger and wider.

Your eyes suddenly became very big; you had never thought that he would be saying something like that and you felt warmer inside-even if it was for the briefest of moments. You saw he cared about his fellow members and he was far kinder than he wanted everyone to think he was; probably growing up next to Levier didn't do much for his humanity factor but obviously it hadn't made it disappear as well. You could feel a little serge of guilt run through your fingertips on the hand that had slapped him. That was very spontaneous and caused by a strained emotional state but you were still wrong; you wanted to make it right, though. You went close to him. 'I'm sorry for that slap; I really appreciate all that you're doing for me. I really hope I see you again Howard Link…' you whispered to his ear, climbed on your tip-toes and gave him your trademark hug: stifling and friendly.

'Just make sure you have a good life.' he replied as soon as he could breathe again having an honest smile on his lips. He felt happy that at least you could escape this madness; even if you were important for the order and Cross was right and they ended up losing the war because you weren't there, then he could say that you didn't die because Levier is a control freak but because the world is coming to an end. And that he could live with.

'Just make sure you don't die.' you snapped back and winked; he nodded again and let you go.

* * *

While you were going upstairs you couldn't stop your head from spinning around; you knew what you were about to do would betray everyone's trust but you just couldn't let go, you wanted to do what you thought would be best for all.

With these and some pessimistic thoughts in your head, you made your way up to your hotel room; with a very blank expression on your face and clearly distracted you didn't notice…a hand. A hand grabbed you and before you knew it –or you could react for that matter- you found yourself in a very small dark room decorated with brooms and laundry and…Kanda.

'**Kyah**! Ah-_Kanda_! Don't do that-why did you do that? Can't you just tap me on the shoulder like any other normal human being, jeez?'

'…Are you finished?' he asked, death in his voice while looking serious and a bit annoyed.

You could swear you saw thunder in his eyes but that might have been your conscience so you let go of your chest –that you ere clutching because of the scare he'd given you- and you immediately changed tactic; you sobered suddenly and tried to look as serious. 'Yes please do tell what it is that you wanted to talk with me that it is so special it has to be done in secret…in a broom closet.'

'Well, that was the most isolated spot I could find so don't complain, alright? And in case you haven't noticed, I am not fooled by your "decision". Like **hell **that was _your_ decision and not Link's!'

He was angry, you could hear that much in his voice; but he was also worried. He was worried something was going to happen that would change things between you or would have an effect on your relationship. And you couldn't blame him-but you couldn't reassure him either. Besides, it wouldn't be "reassuring" you telling him the truth at this point. You sighed; still his eyes didn't leave you, not for a moment. He was sharper than you had imagined… 'Maybe you are right but…that's how it's gonna be. I really wanted to come but after Link told me all those things, this seems like the best option for now. I wish I could come with you but I can't-what about your cure after all?'

'Oh please-not again with the cure! What cure-there is no cure! That's who-_**what**_ I am! And if you can't live with that then you might as well leave me alone!' now he was angry for a whole other reason; or so he sounded like. Maybe he was lashing out like that to make you realize that he just wanted you with him and not chase after chimeras but that didn't cross your mind at the particular moment. All you could think of was how wrong and unjust he was being to himself and you felt anger rise inside of you-for _his_ sake.

'Wh-Kanda, no; that's not what I meant! I don't want to leave you-of course not! But you are human and I want to help you-!' "Wait, what? But I am leaving him, what am I doing? I can't pin this on Link-not after what he did. Stop it mouth, stop it!" but it couldn't.

'I'm _human_? I'm human you say? How do you know I am-what makes me human anyway? I am not human-I'm just very human-**like** and if you manage to get that into your head-'

'I refuse; I refuse to say or even think that-how can _you_ think that? How can you say it? Of course you are-a human is not a human just because he _bleeds_ or he was born out of a **womb**-it's much more than that! It's what a being **does** to be labeled human, what the said being **feels**! You-you help people, the humankind, the order-you feel; you're real you're here-**I'm** here. And I can touch you. So please…don't say such horrible things.'

"Why am I saying all of these things-why has this conversation turned out this way? He was supposed to be angry at me because he felt something was going to go horribly wrong yet why am I defending him…? He should accuse me of something so I can defend myself-not the other way round! And why am I…touching him-actually physically touching him? His cheek is so soft…"

You couldn't help yourself; he was an inch or two away from you and that cruel look on his face just made you want to whimper. You were really pissed that that was what he thought of himself and that was why you wanted to help him so desperately. That's why you were doing everything in your power to change that opinion but you just couldn't; and now did you let it be insinuated you wouldn't leave? But that's why you had to leave-to find him his cure. With the time and the solace that would now be provided to you, you could do all the research you wanted-study all those files you copied from the Asian branch.

You hated this stupid idea he had for himself and you wanted to do all in your power to comfort him; you didn't know if that was what other people called love but you knew that that's how you felt and it was real. So now, that he was so close to you, you couldn't help but touch him-to want to touch him! So really, you shouldn't be asking yourself "Why am I touching him?" rather "Why was I not doing this earlier?" because he felt so warm, so right for you. Maybe you shouldn't be doing that because you are about to let him go off all on his own and it would give the wrong impression, but you could do nothing else…

You finally looked at him when you felt him move, rub his cheek against your hand ever so discreetly with his eyes momentarily shut; he looked so vulnerable so weak yet so strong you didn't know how it made you feel. You only knew you were the cause of it and that chills were running down your spine; you hoped he had the same chills running down his spine, too.

But then he did something completely unexpected-something you were almost convinced it was out of his character…he wrapped his hands around your waist and brought you close to him; he was holding you tightly against his own body as he rested his head on your shoulder.

You couldn't speak as you were far too shocked; this was indeed out of character for him-was he on to something? Was he trying to make you stay? Was he trying to say goodbye? Or was he just trying to make a lasting memory? Yet, you felt him calm-he wasn't shaking or didn't feel his skin crawl; he was just tranquil. You, on the other hand, could almost _dance_ to your heartbeat -rapid as it was- and his hot breath on your neck didn't make things any better but quite the contrary.

'You are shaking…' you heard him whisper surprised, but he didn't let go; so that only made you blush a lot.

'I know…'

Then there was silence…but it was a good silence; it relaxed you –as he wouldn't let go you became used to it- and you could only count the number of breaths he was taking; he looked so peaceful and so certain you were jealous.

'Will you make sure I see you again?' he asked out of the blue; his voice was steady.

'What?' you were taken completely off guard. "Has he seen so far…?"

'Promise you'll be safe.' Every time he spoke, his face got burried deeper in your hair but it could still be heard.

'…I do.'

'Tch; for a moment there I thought you would leave and I'd never see you again… but you _will_ come back right? This is **just** until I am reassigned from the Jordan's camp, ne?'

He sounded insecure yet like he was trying to convince you on doing what he had suggested. He was like a child, sensing something was coming and he wanted to prevent it. He had really picked up on the right vibes and the fact he could read you so easily frightened you, yet it also pleased you. You were on the same wave length and you knew that no matter what he'd always be a part of your life-in all its duration long or short. You had made your mind up about that apparently a long time ago…maybe when you'd first met him.

'Yes; of course I'll come back to you.'

And in all honesty, you never planned **not** to.

* * *

Oh my God; what the hell is happening with this girl? Will she leave them or not...? Find out on the next chapter! _...which hopefully will come out as soon as this one but one can only hope..._


	17. The most unexpected reunion!

Hello everyone! Oh my; is this me being relatively on schedule? Yes it is! Yes it is! Next chapter is **_up _**!

So the next chapter picks up a little bit later than I had left off; never mind though! You'll see the rest of that little broom-closet scene!

* * *

You were headed to that new hotel Link had said you should be moving to, with all of your things in one big black leathered suitcase; it was the exact opposite direction the rest of them took.

This was the first time you were alone after running into Kanda. And quite frankly it felt very weird. Up till then, you hadn't been separated from him for longer than three or five days but -most importantly- with the intent of doing something so foolish and probably death inducing. You would either succeed in doing what you had thought thus return to their side unharmed –or harmed but still in one piece- or you would die trying. You vastly preferred the option number one, but no one could ever know what could possibly go wrong so you at least hoped and had made arrangements that in case you died, Kanda would be notified of the nature of your ventures that resulted to your death. Even though you did promise to him to stay alive no matter what you simply couldn't let go of the fact he needed to be ridden of that goddamn otherworldly tattoo on his chest and who better to do it than you?

Or so you thought anyway which was why you had agreed to pretend you were running away from the order and all that had come to matter to you; so you could offer your crazy endeavor a fighting chance in the security of your solace. The bad thing was that you would have to betray Link's trust as well –given he trusted you enough to disobey orders- but the upside would be that even in case you did survive you would most possibly be quite beaten up and bruised so Levier would just be disappointed you survived and he wouldn't blame his trusted underling for anything…or suspect him for that matter. So you didn't feel all too bad about that, just a little; that much to make the red of shame rise to your cheeks but still motivate you work harder for your goal.

The road you had taken was wide enough for those cars and carriages to come and go freely, but you had made sure you were just following it from the safety of the woods surrounding either side of it. You were almost hidden –you definitely couldn't be spotted by an untrained eye- and you were going very slowly; you really weren't used to carrying your own luggage so now it weighed you down. When you were traveling alone you always found someone –yes, a guy obviously- to do it for you so this felt quite aggravating.

Thinking about it, that was how you met Tyki –he had offered to carry them for you being the perfect gentleman- and how you met Cross –he had offered to carry them for you being the perfect pervert. Well, in the light of this new realization maybe you should have just hang on to your luggage; maybe then you wouldn't be in this messed up situation on the first place.

But the moment you thought about that the biggest surge of guilt went right through your entire body; really, how could you think that? If it weren't for that demented Tyki or that heart-breaker Cross then you would have never met Kanda as well. And no matter what sort of sacrifice you had to make for him now, you still didn't regret meeting him, not for a fleeting moment. That was because now he was already a part of you…

Even though nothing _actually_ happened between the two of you; he didn't make a single aggressive move-not even when he sensed he might be losing you! That sort of frustrated you a bit but just the fact he had hugged you was enough to take that away. **And** all that happened afterwards:

* * *

'Promise you'll be safe.'

'…I do.'

'Tch; for a moment there I thought you would leave and I'd never see you again… but you _will_ come back right? This is **just** until I am reassigned from the Jordan's camp, ne?'

Yes; of course I'll come back to you.'

As soon as you said those words, he squeezed you harder but then he let you go; he was looking sober and his usual self again but you knew there was something different about him. Or, if you had to be completely compatible with what you thought, the fact he was being himself again signified that something had indeed changed inside of him: he was sure you would return to him. The way he looked was almost serene; you couldn't help but calm a little yourself watching him like that and you thanked him for it. If anything, you needed to calm down at the particular moment and apparently he seemed to get that. That's what you felt like anyway.

When the moment had passed and you were both back to normal, he allowed himself to smirk.

'Of course you will; you didn't forget your promise to me, did you?'

'How could I, uratounkatsi…? I'll be fine when I come back and you better be alright yourself if you don't want me to kill you!'

'Hum? Is that a threat? And what are you gonna do to kill me-scratch me with your nails?' he said mischievously emphasizing his last sentence; he shot his eyebrow up provocatively.

"Oh no, he did just not snap me the same line he did when we had first met, did he?"

'Wh-that's sexist!' you exclaimed "annoyed", giving him the exact same reply you had when he'd said that a -what it seemed- life-time ago; remembering it too he smirked.

'This is the second time you've said that; you must be right I guess.' he replied nonchalantly shrugging; you pouted. He could be quite the little devil when he put his mind to the task but –alas- you were no better yourself. So you thought it was better to tease him and end this meeting like that, instead of a very teary and sappy goodbye. You smirked to yourself.

'Figures, if all you think I can do is **read**… since you protect me so fervently, knight in shining armor.'

'Oh shut up and go already!'

"Insulted" and "scandalized" with the effortlessness of his words, you wacked him hard at the back of his head.

'Bye Kanda; see you in a month.'

'Tch! I'm being underestimated again! You think it will take me a whole month to finish up with Jordan? Please…'

'Whatever you say…'

* * *

That was pretty much it; until you reached your room Lena had already packed so you didn't see her –thankfully- and you escaped being unnoticed by the rest quite successfully, too. And now you were back to the present…

You were headed, through the woods that surrounded the main road you were supposed to take, to a god forsaken little motel that probably would be demolished had it been in one of the cities you've been in up until now.

"But what am I saying-I have no right, do I? Hotels where I come from are just the same-and I even grew up in a _whole _for a home for god's sake! Ah, home…what I wouldn't give to see -just for a fleeting moment- my mother and brothers again…especially brothers…what can they be up to now? What sort of destruction can they be planning with the rest of the "military force"? Suddenly I feel like I want to scream! I want to help Kanda with all my heart but I want to see my family again and-to top it off- I want to know that Cross is still alive somewhere in this world! I'm so frustrated! And I know I can't have _all_ I want but I just want this war to be over, is that so bad? All of it-the earl, the exorcists, the order…! I am not second-guessing myself, really; I will not back down form this. I will go to that blasted motel; I will go to the blasted library and steal the books I need, I will then stay at my motel for a day and then make my bloody escape and –in the end- I will find the bleeding cure for Kanda! And that's the plan. Oh I wonder what Kanda is thinking right now…what my brothers are thinking right now…I feel so eerily close to them" –Μαρία!?- "I can almost hear them calling my name." -Μαρία! - "Oh my; it sounds so real, like they are but a few feet away." -ΜΑΡΙΑ! - "…Can it really be…?"

You turned around slowly –the tension building up with each passing moment-, and you could sense the hair on the nape of your neck stand a little higher than usual, the feeling of nostalgia rushing through your entire body. "It can't be, can it?" you thought for a last time before you were fully turned to the voices that spoke your name in a perfect Greek accent.

Not knowing either you were afraid or expectant –or both- was the reason you stalled turning around to face the sources of the voices , fearing you might have guessed wrong (and that sort of disappointment you didn't want, especially now) but you decided to swallow all of it. You'd been scammed by a general (Cross was the name), chased by akuma, stalked by a Noah and had been condemned to death by a selfish bastard (namely Levier) but you still faced it all with dignity and fearlessness. One little thing such as this wouldn't blow your courage away. So you-

'Για το όνομα του Θεού, γύρνα επιτέλους βρε βλαμμένο!' (=For the love of God, turn around you stupid!)

Upon hearing these words, you froze. "'Βλαμμένο'? Μόλις είπε 'βλαμμένο', σωστά?" (='Stupid'? he just called me 'stupid', right?) You held a doubt no longer; these were your brothers indeed. You turned around vigorously, eyes wide; the moment your eyes fell upon the people in question, they became wider and wider (for a moment there you thought you resembled an owl) your lips broke into an ear-to-ear smile and the delighted you felt was indescribable. You had just run into your two brothers-the brothers you thought you would _never_ see again not even a second ago.

'_Δημήτρη_!? **Κώστα**!?' (='Dmitri!? Kostas!?') you shrieked thrilled beyond conception, and literally launched yourself upon them. Trapping them in a deadly-lock –so tightly were you hugging them that it became suffocating to them- you kept squeezing until you had your fill…or saw the color of their faces turn a bit blue, you weren't entirely sure.

Of course, their response wasn't that far back; as soon as you released them, they "got even" by closing you in one bone-crushing hug, looking something more than blissful yet utterly confused.

*'Maria, what the blazes are you doing here?' Dmitri asked perplexed -sounding a tad angry as well- as soon as they let you go, but still holding your hands.

'Yeah sis', I thought you left Greece in order you wouldn't be caught in the war.'

'And where the hell did you find so much luggage?'

'Oh my-you're right! Sis, did you steal anyone?'

'Are these supplies?'

'How did you escape-?'

'**Stop**!'

No matter how much you loved-no adored, your brothers, they couldn't help but drive you mad every single time they did that. Yet, in all honesty, you couldn't remember what the last time you could feel safer and more secure than now was; being in their presence after all this time, the mere sight of them relaxed you. And their ranting protective questions made you feel like you were suddenly home again, like nothing had changed, like mum would just come out of the door and shout: "Luuuuuunch!" The very moment you remembered that, all the mouth-watering smells, foods and drinks your mother used to make, you felt a wave of warmth –and hunger- wash over you.

But you still had your brothers to deal with and it was about time they realized that you weren't a little kid anymore; now you were a capable and self-sufficient woman. And you didn't need them to keep yourself safe and they didn't have to worry about it anymore. So you stated a few facts. 'First of, I am not involved in any sort of conflict between our two stupid little feudal countries anymore, I stopped time ago.' Yes, you had come to some new realizations and you couldn't help but see the emptiness and the vanity behind this whole affair when the stake of the war you were now involved with was the whole mankind. 'Secondly, I did not steal anything form anyone…! …_Well, maybe a couple of documents from the Asian branch but that don't matter_…-I mean I would never steal anything like that! And these are not supplies, they are my stuff. Huh, thinking I would stoop so low to steal, shame on you brothers…and thirdly, I did not escape from anyone; I'm heading to a god knows how old motel and then I'm going to the library. So now that I answered to all of your questions, is only fair you do the same with mine.'

Meanwhile, as long as you were lecturing and wagging fingers at them with the most superior look you ever remembered wearing, their faces were constantly changing. From disbelieving to shocked when you told them about your decision about the ongoing war they were –or had- participated in, then amused to confused when you mentioned an Asian branch –thinking it was an actual branch, failing to notice the rest of the context- and then amused again to wondered as to why you would be going to a motel so old and far away from the library you wanted to go to.

In the end they smiled sheepishly and you could almost hear their thoughts when they communicated with one another with nothing but nods before they finally said: 'Well, you see we were not supposed to be here…' Kostas started first.

'Actually we still aren't here for all those Turks know.'

'Or the Greeks…' he drawled meaningfully; your eyes turned into slits immediately. If you knew these two little devils well –and that you did- you realized they were up to something bad; something like sabotage. But why coming all the way to the other country to do it? Oh god; were they taken prisoners? Had they been safe?

Only just then did you finally saw the state of their clothes…or them as a whole; ragged clothes, darkened from –probably- gunpowder faces and all visible skin in general while the top of their heads were host to masses of mussed and unwashed hair...opposed to the always cleaned hair they had.

Suddenly you realized that they too had grown in these years you were absent; despite their not-so-surprisingly messed and speaking of mistreating appearance you could clearly see all the differences. They were at least a head taller than you, their faces looked more mature and their muscles had grown-a body that spoke of a soldier. They had wounds at random places on their bodies, bruises and some still healing injuries others significant and others not.

Their skin was tanned –even though Kostas was always paler than his twin- and they both looked like full-grown men both in appearance and wisdom. You didn't know why and how could that even be possible but all the trials the sufferings and the experiences they'd gone through and the wisdom all of these offered, were reflected all on their faces and run-down forms.

'Explain douches.' was all you said –a bit abruptly too-, not letting them read even a string of your thoughts.

'Well, we are supposed to be dead you see.' Kostas said rather mischievously and a little too happy, considering the context of his words.

'And s-'

'WHAT!? You are supposed to be _what exactly_? **Why**!? Are you mad-guh! OK OK, just speak already!'

'So, yeah; as we're saying, everyone thinks we are dead. When we were captured and led here by these _very fine_ Turkish officers' Dmitri said and pointed as if they were physically in front of him his mouth dripping with poison 'back home they all assumed they'd never see us again-'

'-mum included-'

'-and when we came here at prisoners' camp, we escaped! But because there was this huge fire not three miles from where we had escaped, we chose to do something very smart-'

'-cunning indeed-'

'-we put our clothes on to a couple of dead bodies we found, then scorched the bodies again-'

'-if the clothes were intact it would be rather obvious it wasn't us-'

'-and everyone simultaneously stopped looking for us.'

'Of course we weren't that stupid to leave the carcasses somewhere obvious so we left them exactly where we had found them to begin with.'

'Aren't we geniuses?'

'…You are…**sacrileges**! **Seriously**! Burnt an already _dead by fire_ person!? You are-…you're just so-…my god! Was that _really_ your last resort to stay alive yet let no one know you're still alive? Alright, I can't but truthfully say it **was** kind of smart and you did what you had to do to take yourselves out of the pinch but honestly? _Burning_ a _burnt_ carcass? That is so-…wrong.' You finally said lack of a better word. Sure they were in peril and should anyone even suspect them still being alive it would cause great trouble but still; you couldn't get your head around how they actually did it and the fact they seemed so proud about it.

"Survival is everything after all…not that I can blame them but it still sounds sort of weird…and wrong. And creepy…but I guess I'd probably do something similar to get myself out of a-oh. Wait just a minute…Oh my. According to Link's plan I **will** be doing something similar myself! I'll be faking my-humph!"

With the last thought resounding and resounding in your head, like an annoying echo, you couldn't help but chuckle; soon enough you were laughing full throttle and before you knew it you were almost on your knees. 'A-a-a-ha-ha-ha…oh my god-humph-ha-ha! Y-you-you…A-ha-ha…A…a…'

Both of your brothers were looking at you wide-eyed; you had never been moody so going from righteously indignant to hysterical laughter, they knew something was wrong with you…in the head quite possibly. So they couldn't help but ask: 'Um…Mary sweetie, you ok?'

'You are acting kind of weird-did they give you something?'

'N-no no, no…' you stopped talking until you could control your breathing; these circumstances you and your brothers found yourselves in were so unbearable and so alike, it was hilarious! It was the perfect ironic justice that made you see just how funny this whole coincidence was. 'I can't believe I left my country so my mum knew I wouldn't be in danger and yet I'm in a situation far worse than **you**'d ever be. Oh, wait just a sec; you said mum thinks you're **dead**!?'

'Yeah, necessary evil I call it.'

'If we wanted to help our country…'

'…we had to be taken captive.'

'What's with you-keep telling me everything forcefully? Speak damn it-what's your plan? Came here for a sabotage and you had to be thought dead in order to make it?'

'Exactly!'

'Exactly; you know dear brother, I'm starting to fear our little sister is way too smart.'

'My sentiments exactly; Maria darling is there anything you don't know?'

'Yes; is your "mission" over? I'm guessing that it is since you're hiding but when you left camp you made everyone think you're dead and-let's be frank- this is a very big country. Who in earth would recognize you-you'd be able to take the main road. But the fact you don't means that you fear they might have realized it were you who did it and they were wrong in thinking you died after all, giving too little credit to your ingenius planning.... and the fact your clothes are dirty with what seems to be gunpowder and from that hideous mass of filth you have in place of hair then I am guessing you were near an explosion. Explosion, sabotage; same thing. So yes, I suppose I answered that, too. Oh and –by all means- do you have anywhere to stay? I am definite I can smuggle you in my motel room and maybe buy you something new and clean to wear…as soon as you take a bath that it.'

Your brothers were now dumbfounded; you had really grown to be a smart talented and observing young woman. They were almost proud of you…if they knew where you had found the money to have a hotel room and buy them some clothes even though practically you didn't work and had to make due with whatever little you got from where you went.

They both looked at you with raised eyebrows and a very scolding, older brother look; you knew you were in serious trouble and you had some serious explaining to do. 'And may I ask where you will find the funds to support this economical endeavor of yours? Hotel room, new clothes-you're even wearing new clothes and you have a hell lot of baggage. If you didn't steal –and I do not doubt you- then were in earth did you find the money?' Dmitri, always the **over**protective one, asked immediately.

'Yes; what kind of job are you practicing?' the other one fell in queue.

It always surprised you how they got to talk in synch and complete each other's words when they were twins but not identical. Actually, they looked nothing like one another! You looked more like your brother Kostas while Dmitri was taller darker in skin color and black hair and eyes. Kostas was Caucasian, shorter than Dmitri but normal, green eyes and **blond** hair! Should one see them together they'd never say they were related-Dmitri was a spitting image of your grandfather. (Mum used to say it all the time)

'Oh that…'

'And why the hell are you here on the first place!? Last time we received a letter from you, you were in Paris!'

'Yeah, why are you here again?'

'OK, OK, you deserve your explanations; I understand which is why while we will be walking to the hotel I'll tell you everything. Now let's get moving because I want to be there by 12.'

* * *

**A/N**: *For the sake of the author -meaning me- and you dear reader, I shall be writing this whole thing in English, even though they will be speaking in perfect Greek between themselves. But it's too troublesome to translate the whole thing, so there you have it, I'll be writing it in English, you can imagine them speaking another language. Plus, it's just maddening how many times the pun "it's all Greek to me" can be used in this situation so I'm giving you but little chance to do so. :P

So that was it! Tell me what you think; you loved it you hated you thought it needed improvement? Please review-and yes I mean you dear reader who is about to push that "x" button! Hopefully next chapter will also come out somewhat soon _...Hopefully is the key word..._


	18. A narrow escape

**A/N**: I finally got my butt down to write this; yes, the story moves along and now we get to see a little more of her brothers in action...I have to say thanks to my lovely reviewer who I forgot to tell and that hey! Everyone needs a little filler-like pause or else it gets too damn crazy...And have you read the latest -man chapter? So sad...

* * *

You arrived nervous yet still talking at the hotel around 12 after all; your brothers were with you and thank god you looked everything like one of them because the last thing you needed or wanted was to cause the public opinion because you'd be living with two men. You really thanked your luck –or Link's good research and planning- for having a room in a motel where no one actually cared what you looked, sounded like or even thought like! They were all minding their own business and as long as you had money to show them they wouldn't be on your case unless they needed next lodging. Good thing they didn't inquire about your brothers' horrid state of clothing and hygiene or else they might have called the authorities and then…naturally, it'd be all over for all of you.

By the time you had gotten to your room –a bigger one than the one Link had already booked for you; you gave a little more money- you had explained everything in detail to both of them, who were now looking at you beyond interested: they were literally hanging from your every word.

Of course you failed to mention Kanda's condition and about him having a problem with being human or not because you were sure they would disapprove of you having a relationship –any sort of relationship- with him; but still you told them all about your real feelings about him…you knew they'd be more than supportive if you really liked him and if his feelings were just as pure as yours, so you included _all_ of the facts and the happenings between you.

Those of course were said at the beginning of your "speech" and you left for the end the whole "as we speak I'll be faking my death –or that's what the person who's helping me will be thinking- and the head of the organization I'm in hates me which is why I'm forced to do this on the first place." thing.

* * *

When you finished, you saw the pair of them looking appraisingly and apprehensively at you, and you could almost hear the gears in their mind turning and tuning as they glanced at one another. 'So what you're saying is that now this Link guy has offered you a chance to escape all this but you still wish to take the other way and keep helping this Kanda right?' Kostas asked, summarizing everything. Of course that didn't really surprise you as he was always good at that; he was the practical of the two.

'Oh c'mon bro; not "this Kanda"-it's "**the** Kanda"! He's the love interest of our little sister, be polite when referring to him!'

You felt that no matter the color your cheeks took at the particular moment, you still couldn't blush too much for what he'd said; but oddly enough you didn't go into the trouble of contradicting him…merely punched him on the shoulder. '…anyway! Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Dmitri asked, in a cheery voice…a way too cheery voice for all the things you just explained to him. You gulped a little more difficult keeping in mind this was your brothers you were talking about and the one speaking at the moment was the overprotective one. And given at the certain circumstance no one could blame him for being that, you felt a big lump in your throat that rendered you incapable of speaking.

'Depends; if what you're thinking is that we should go have a bath and after we're finished we buy some clothes and escort her to the library so she won't be alone, I have to say I fully agree.'

'No; of course we'll be doing that, too but I mean after that! You know…when she's finished with the library –**just as Link told her**- then we'll take her and _altogether_ get her back to Greece –**just as Link told her**.'

'Oh…I still fully agree with you!'

'Great! It's decided then!'

Oh no; were they planning that for real? They did seem pretty determined. Suddenly the lump in your throat became ten times bigger while the pit of your stomach seemed to disappear entirely; your fears were true. They wanted to stop you from doing what you wanted, what you had decided and promised Kanda you'd do; you felt so angry! The same way that lump made you go mute, now it seemed to amplify your voice; '**You what!?**' the screaming was enough to make both of them jump up surprised and turn to look at you as if you had just grown a second head. When they got over it and they tried to protest again, you were determined not to let them so you curtly continued before they could even voice anything.** 'Don't you **_**dare**_** even think that I will be going back to our house after everything that happened –I promised? I promised Kanda that I'd go back to him-I'd go back **_**for**_** him! I can't just leave him-I can't go back on my word, not now! So if you really want to help your sister out then I suggest you help me get to America in one piece instead of dragging me back to Greece! Forget it! I can't-I just can't I won't disappoint him like the rest did-I'll be there for him!**'

* * *

They were at a loss of words…momentarily. They didn't know how to respond for that little while because they could see their sister –you- was dead serious; it was the first time in their whole lives they'd seen you so set on doing something and they couldn't quite figure out if it were because you had to have a goal in your life so a love interest and the said love interest's beliefs seemed to be something you could easily grab on to or if you had actually grown. If you had then that meant you were serious…and truthful about all of these. They still had their doubts –you could see it in their eyes- about either you were being honest or not (as the whole deal with the Earl the Noah and the order seemed like fiction) but now, seeing you go off like that in front of them they decided you really were being sincere with them. 'So it **is** real…all these things about the Earl and Levier who's your boss yet hates you…you really are in such danger?' Kostas asked almost short of breath; just then it occurred to him-both of them.

You were right; you were and still are in a lot more danger than they had ever been. And just then the weight of how much you'd grown and how little they knew about your new life dawned to them; they didn't like that. They didn't like that at all; you were their little sister and you couldn't-**shouldn't** be in more danger than them a couple of saboteurs!

Yet they bit all of those back and contented themselves in a sad smile; Dmitri's though turned into a sly one. 'My, oh my; our young girl is in love! See the expression on her face when she was oh so fervently demanding to go back to America for Kanda?' his voice took a sappy tone when speaking the last word 'She promised she'd go back to him-_for_ him. Ha-ha, are you really in love with this guy?'

'Wh-what!? I don't know what-?'

'Ah, suddenly you're so silent, come on…oh wait;' his smirk grew 'don't tell me you haven't told him yet…'

You looked offended they even brought the subject up and sticking your nose up high, you turned away from him. 'I allow you not to talk like that.'

'Ooh, she really is in love with him, you're right bro'!'

'I am not going to speak if you don't start acting like grownups about this.'

Kostas seemed to get annoyed, but his twin amused as ever, he nudged him on the rib and nodded; he had this under control. 'So I see you are serious about this and you even want us to start acting like men; very well. Has he asked your hand yet?'

'Dmitri! Ugh! How can you-what are you saying?! I-he never-…ahem.' You collected your thoughts. 'Don't be absurd brother; he has never touched me in an inappropriate manner.'

Suddenly your brother's face flushed. 'He'd better not if he doesn't want to be chopped up to pieces! Tch-tch, get a load of this; my _little sister _saying stuff like that-you are not that old missy.'

'Oh come on bro; you were 16 the first time you had se-'

'Kostas shut up! She doesn't need to know about this-besides, I'm a man! She's just a girl, not even 19 yet. Sure she should be getting married soon as she is dangerously close to becoming a spinster-'

'Brother!' you interjected shocked.

'-but she is too young to have any relations outside of marriage.'

'C'mon, look at her; she is perfectly able to take care of herself and she is capable of making her own decisions; she is mature enough.' He turned to you, looking nonchalant. 'If you want to have sex with him, have sex with him!' he said shrugging.

'Kostas! Don't say stuff like that…'you almost mumbled, turning tomato-red; he smirked.

'Now why would you ever worry about her chastity brother? Look at her; she is blushing even at the idea-ha-ha!'

'Of course, because my sister is not the pervert my brother is, thank God! Stop putting thoughts into her head-she's pure so leave her that way!' Dmitri said, hugging you as an effort to "protect" you from your brother's ideas.

* * *

You rolled your eyes; how childish can they be? Actually talking about a matter like that in such a way. It was terribly tactless. And of course they didn't realize it wasn't something frivolous or periodic; you felt like your entire life, your entire existence and everything in your life were preparing you for this moment-the moment to meet and help him. You knew if it was a choice of giving up your life or deserting him, you'd rather die but apparently they couldn't see that-they didn't know that. And you feared that if you told them they'd try to take you away from him again; so you shoved it.

'OK…first of, leave my love life alone it's none of your concern. Secondly, either help me do what I want or go buy new clothed and leave. Thirdly…well, the third is just in case you decide to help me.'

They looked at one another for what it seemed like it was ages; you couldn't tell accurately if it was seconds or minutes, but they finally seemed to come to a conclusion. 'Alright, we decided; we really want to meet this Kanda fellow, so we'll be helping you get to America. Sounds good to you?' Dmitri said in resign.

He knew that if you put something in that thick skull of yours no one could get it out, not even with a drill, so there was no point in trying to stop you from going. If you wanted to do something then they were certain that when they'd be trying to get you back to Greece you'd escape them; they had taught you everything you knew but you always seemed to outsmart them so they knew it was a lost cause. Thus, the only thing left for them to do was to make sure you'd stay alive through it all. And they would do it.

Your eyes grew so wide they actually started to hurt; 'Se-seriously?' They nodded 'Kyah!'

You "attacked" them with another bone-crashing hug, like the one when you saw them again, and they returned it in the same force. 'I love you love you love you so much!'

'So do we-'

'-which is why we'll be helping you find prince charming.'

You were still hugging them but at the last part you pinched Dmitri who had said that; 'We love you, too.' he joked and the embrace was broken.

'Thank you guys; you have no idea how important this is for me…'

* * *

You were altogether at the library; they were clean, in brand new Turkish clothes –blending successfully in- and they were acting like your bodyguards. Since you had informed them of what had happened yesterday with Kanda and the official, they knew they had to do something. So they chose to play your "new" bodyguards. If you ran into that guy again, then you'd tell him you left that other one "home" and hired a couple of muscles that fitted in. So no harm no foul…

'So I have come to the conclusion I only need these four books if I want to help out Kanda-err, I mean the order.'

'Yeah, yeah… so what; we have to take them from here, with us on our journey to America?' Kostas asked.

'Yes.'

'So we steal the books and ran for it?' Dmitri asked prompting, as if saying the most natural thing; you flushed again. Have they been getting a little too accustomed to the whole idea of stealing, blowing up and other illegal acts or was it just your idea?

'We won't steal them and ran for it; we'll smuggle them out and leave when I see fit-we must not attract attention. And we won't be _stealing_ them-we'll borrow them and return them when everything is over.'

'How noble.' Kostas teased; you stuck your tongue out.

'You criminals…' you teased yourself; they laughed.

As you were browsing through more books –you didn't want to shout "thief" by carrying only the certain ones- you were silent, but your brothers kept whispering to one another; then, Dmitri asked you: 'You didn't tell us, sis, what kinda man Kanda is?'

'He's…fine, what do you mean?' Foreshadowing was written all over this; yet you kept your distracted face.

'Well, starting off, where is he from? "Kanda" doesn't sound European. He is Chinese?' he kept on.

'No Japanese' you replied absent mindedly yet 'why?'

'Oh good; I like Japanese people more than Chinese…'

'You are such a racist pig.' you snubbed him, remembering Komui, Lena, Bak and all of the wonderful Chinese people you'd met; still, good thing was he at least liked Kanda…or his ethnicity anyway.

'Anything else we should know about him? Like…any facial characteristics or appearance traits we should know about?'

'Hum…he has long -**very long**- black hair, he is usually grumpy, and he carries a sword he never hesitates to use. He also wears a long black trench-coat he never parts with and he will glare at anyone he doesn't know. So you'll know him as soon as you see him, worry not.'

They were chuckling while you were describing him; when you finished you glared at them yourself. 'But he can be very sweet if he wants to and he even gave me **this**.' you said, voice strained, brandishing your hand with the hand-made bracelet.

They widened their eyes. '_**He**_ made it?' they asked simultaneously pleasantly surprised.

'Well, no;' you said as if you had just heard the most ridiculous thing in the world; they sweatdropped '-but that, my brothers are his actual hair.'

They finally looked at you –they were peering at the bracelet- amazed. 'His hair?' now they were looking between you and the bracelet, as if trying to discern if you were lying or if the bracelet would magically disappear.

'Oh yes; he cut them in front of me and gave it as a token of his appreciation and respect. He said it symbolized our newly formed bond.'

They stopped looking from your hand to your face and looked at each other; after the briefest of seconds they…

'Pw-a-ha-ha-ha…!'

'Rea-really? A-ha-ha…you mean he actually cut them off like-ha-ha!'

'D-Dmitri, shut up-and both of you, stop laughing! I thought it was very sweet.'

'I loved that you were worried about them having any sort of relations-he's more of a woman than Maria is!'

Shocked, you punched Kostas on the shoulder. 'He's much more of a man than many I have met…-like _you_ two for example!'

'A-ha-ha!' their laughter renewed 'You're right Kostas, maybe I should teach him a few things-like how to kiss!'

'Ha-ha!'

You were so annoyed; how could they say stuff like that about Kanda? He was the most serious, manly and nice person who ever had made an advance on you. They had no right to speak for him as if he is but a baby…but the last bit of "insult" from your brother gave you the best come back for sweet revenge…

'Oh yeah? Well then, I'll make sure I'll teach him a lot much more interesting stuff all by myself, he won't need _you_.' you said a little bit too suggestively and too naturally for your brother to dismiss as just talk; Kostas laughed harder, but Dmitri's color was drained from his face immediately.

'What did you just say?' you raised a provocative eyebrow; he fired up. '**Dare** go into a three inches radius from him and we'll see how lover boy will end up looking like!'

'As if I'd ask for your permission you dimwitted arse.' you snapped more than annoyed.

'Oh yeah?' he continued, eyes turned into slits; he was ready to pick up a huge fight.

'Yeah; and I bet mum would love to meet someone "exotic" for her only daughter's man!'

'Yes, but if her daughter is "spoiled"* she will not like it one bit. And I will personally make sure **that** will never happen.'

'Huh; you think so? Think again-I wouldn't sit around waiting for you to come so I can have **sex** with him!'

'Oh you didn't just say-'

'What if I did?'

'Then I will have you **killed** before I have you **deflowered** if I can help it little-fish!'

'Oh please! Do you have-'

'**Hey**! Both of you cut it out!'

Kostas physically walked between the two of you to stop you; you were almost shouting and you momentarily forgot you had to be collected enough to make your "escape" plausible enough. You huffed and ran your hand through your hair; Dmitri crossed his hand doggedly and looked away. 'Now…stop shouting and start acting like the grownups you are, will you? We're in a library. And it is not that horrible she wants to make a pleasant memory with him but you-you can just resort to less drastic ways of doing that…especially when you're speaking about it in front of your brother. Both of them…'

You calmed down a bit; your brother always seemed to be able to cool off any tense situation between people and the fact you and your other brother always fought was what made him perfect over time…it also helped calming you two down so he had to get perfect if he didn't want his nerves to be completely shredded.

'Now…how are you supposed to "die" Juliet?'

'I have a little hint from Link…oh no! We have to go to the nearby market immediately! Ok, let's get these books out of here and then go to the market.'

* * *

And so it happened; you found yourselves in the market and started making your presence as noticeable as you could; you had your brothers in on it, so they helped you by shouting, making obscene gestures or even shamelessly hitting on women –thank God they spoke Turkish fluently because you didn't. So when the time came everyone had seen, heard and knew of you…

While you were walking on a street of the market, suddenly a piercing sound was heard; everyone covered their ears, pain obvious on their faces, and ducked lower. When you looked up, you saw it…there was an akuma looming over **you** and your brothers!

'Is this…?' Dmitri muttered; he was too shocked to process this thing's appearance entirely but he realized what it was.

If those were the things you were fighting or you were helping people fight, and if this was but a fake then he had no idea how you could be so intent on going back-no matter whom was expecting you; all of his instincts were screaming "get the hell away". Suddenly, he felt a huge electrical surge ran his entire body: it was guilt he talked to you in that way earlier, it was gratitude to God he had kept you alive through it all so they could meet you again and it was fear for what you would face later.

Of course Kostas was not far back; he was merely speechless and his brain seemed to get paralyzed-not only out of fear but out of worry for you.

'This is an akuma, yes, and we should start running right about now-come on!'

Immediately, like snapping out of it, they blinked and you all started running like crazy; you noticed the akuma was on your tail, ready to fire its weapons; it was a number two. 'Oh! Don't let any of its weapons hit you; if they were real then they would kill you because they contain a virus, fateful to humans. So if you want this to be plausible stay away and make sure you are close to me!' you remembered and barked the orders to them; you hated it the way it came out but you had no intention of stopping and apologizing, not now.

'It's gaining on us!' Kostas shouted; both of them were two meters ahead of you.

'You're too slow sis, too slow!' Dmitri snapped.

'And what do you have me do-I can't go faster-ah!'

Just as soon as he said those words, he stopped running forward and started running towards you; as soon as he reached you, he swept you off your feet and started running again. 'Thank you, sweet brother.'

'Don't mention it little sis.'

And that's how you had made up for the fight you had earlier at the library; you needed no apologies you needed no sappy speeches; you only needed a tense situation.

Even though the akuma had all its weapons at the ready he didn't fire; you thought it odd but you realized that if it as a fake one then its weapons wouldn't cause any real damage. "What am I doing? I am making an analysis in the middle of this? I should just be thankful and ran along with it. Thank God my brothers are here, thank God indeed!"

'Look, we have to make it look like that thing killed me; if we can find a place that looks like a slope but I won't actually fall but just stay there then the akuma could come "kill" me -you know, I'll scream and such to make it plausible- so it everyone will buy it. Then the three of us will meet again at the hotel and start going back to America and the order. How about it?'

'We're not leaving you to go back to the hotel alone.' they said in unison; you sweatdropped.

'Then how about you "retrieve my dead body" as soon as the akuma disappears?'

'Better-much better; but how will you "fall" off the slope on the first place? I will not-' Dmitri started, but you stopped him immediately; you knew he would have such an objection so you had thought everything through.

'You'll shout something in Turkish which will mean "let's drop her here" to protect me and make the akuma chase you but –since it can only see me- it will keep coming after me and it will "kill me" before you manage to come back to "save me".'

'OK, sounds like a plan; …why the hell have you gotten so good to this kind of thing? I don't like it-I don't like it one bit.'

'Come on Kostas, you see what I have to face off; I think it's logical I can escape better than you do-you have a chance of making it out alive if the Turks get you, I don't!'

'Yeah, yeah we get it…but where are we supposed to dump you? We can't find anything-wow! Watch out Dmitri!'

The akuma advanced towards the two of you –Dmitri being the collateral damaged- but since he was the one carrying you, he managed to leap out of the way; he dodged the faux-akuma with an impossible dive but you flew out of his hands.

'Maria!' Dmitri shouted desperate; he shouldn't, he couldn't lose you, not now!

And you were "headed" in other words falling straight to a very slippery looking slope, just like the one you wanted…you only prayed the hardest you could that it would have no edge and you'd manage to stop yourself before falling to your doom.

* * *

As your brother's hands grew weaker and he had to let you go, you saw yourself –as if you were outside of your body- flying towards that cliff; you found no resistance, there was nothing that would stop you from reaching that edge, nothing you could hold onto to prevent your fall. '**Kyah**!'

'Mary!' Kostas shouted, both of them trying to get to you.

But to no avail; you had, only in a matter of seconds, hit the rock that rested at the highest end of the slope. 'Ugh!' you could feel at least a rib breaking. 'Ah…' and before you knew it, you slipped off the rock down the, what you saw was a full of mud and moss, slide…

'No! Maria! No!'

They hastened to look behind the rock you had slid…for everyone's surprise you had managed to get yourself stuck in the pool of mud, even if it were downward.

'Get her-bro; we need to get her!' Dmitri said almost hysterical; he, remembering he still had his backpack, got the rope out and tied it around his waist firmly. In synch, Kostas tied the other end around his own waist and found himself a very firm spot on the ground to stand, close to the rock so he would have support. 'We're coming to get you Maria, just hang on!'

Shocked as you were, you still had time to process the situation; for an unfathomable reason, goddess luck seemed to be on your side and instead of falling to your doom, the mud kept you alive. There were no signs the mud would subside and let you fall thus you were stable; this was the best opportunity for you to make the people at the market think you died; everyone was already watching anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, you were looking down. Trying to make sure you'd stay put and wouldn't "glide" down the slope you only looked up when your brother spoke. And you saw it again; the akuma was approaching-it was almost over you. 'No!' you shouted suddenly; both of them froze momentarily.

'No? What are you saying-we're coming to get you!'

'No! It's too late for me; the akuma will get all of us-go! This won't last anyway so just leave me!'

You winked; and then your brother got it, nodding back in understanding. You wanted to use this as the opportunity you were trying to create-this was perfect and it created itself! It was natural so they would all believe it. Now you only had to wait until the akuma came and make sure the mud will not let you go.

'What are you saying? We can't just leave you-! No! The akuma; the akuma is coming-Maria no! Don't let go, don't let go-no…!' he was saying and acting like he was supposed to; Kostas wasn't in on it though so he thought it was true.

'No! Help her you moron, help her!' he snapped, running for the akuma but Dmitri tackled him before he could reach. 'Wh-are you crazy!? Lemme go, what do you think-…'

'_It's the plan bro, the plan; she's safe…for now_.'

As the akuma descended you waited for the perfect moment; it finally shot its "weapons". The bullets went right through you yet you screamed like the virus was spreading: 'No! No! **KYAH**! **AA****aaaaaaaaa**aaa…'

Your voice died out. And then there was silence…

All of the people who were watching were now covering their mouths in plain shock as the akuma said: 'Mission accomplished.' and burst into flames.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' the two of them shouted, convincingly enough just as soon as they looked down, pretending to just have seen nothing but air and the remains of your clothes; you smiled wickedly and they almost laughed.

'Just find a way to get me out of here.' you mouthed to them and they nodded ever so slightly.

So the illusion was gone you were "dead" thus the only problem was…how they would carry you back to your hotel if you were supposed to be dust. You hadn't planned on making it look like the _virus_ killed you so this would present a definite problem.

But Dmitri gave the solution: 'Come on; let's go there take all that's left; I want her husband to see all that's left of his wife-to-be…we'll take her back to France.'

* * *

*There is a very Greek way of saying that when a woman loses her virginity outside of marriage and not by getting raped, that she "χάλασε". "Χαλάω" means break so the exact translation would be "broken" but it doesn't make any sense so I chose "spoiled" instead. Hope I didn't completely confuse you dears.

Oh and in case you're wondering, now they will have to travel all the way to the American branch; seeing how Hoshino releases the chapters every month I will make it so that she comes back to Kanda at the end of his memories that Allen is currently watching because it would be too troublesome to add the OC in those memories and it wouldn't be fair, too. If Kanda wants, he'll tell her about it. And it is kind of frustrating; she should make bigger chapters so the "Kanda's memories arc" would be finished in this chapter entirely...Now don't get me wrong, I **love** Kanda and I am incredibly happy I get to see his past but this offers no plot development and it is kind of maddening how long it has taken. She should have made the chapters 45 pages, not 35... Anyway, the rant is over. Please R&R!


	19. Plans, plans, plans

**A/N**: Yes, I know this is very late but I just couldn't be bothered! Did you **read** the new chapter? Oh God...

Anyway, here is a small recap because I have been slacking off that it's normal you wouldn't remember exactly where I'd left off: her brothers decided and did help her with faking her own death and by accident she "fell" off a cliff and surprisingly everything is going according to their plan.

Oh and I do not own man, the bright Katsura Hoshino does.

* * *

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' the two of them shouted, convincingly enough just as soon as they looked down pretending to just have seen nothing but air and the remains of your clothes; you smiled wickedly and they almost laughed.

'Just find a way to get me out of here.' you mouthed to them and they nodded ever so slightly.

Thus the illusion was gone you were "dead" and now the only problem was…how they would carry you back to your hotel if you were supposed to be but dust and ashes. You hadn't planned on making it look like the virus killed you so this would present a definite problem.

But Dmitri gave the solution: 'Come on; let's go there take all that's left; I want her husband to see all that's left of his wife-to-be…we'll take her back to France.'

'Yes we should; this is so tragic…he brought her here because of a whim she had and now this…oh god.'

They came down to get you; your lips were more sealed than a top secret envelope and you waited for your brothers to reach you. Once they were down there next to you they couldn't help it anymore and they started laughing!

'Shush; someone might hear you!' you whispered panicked waving your hands like crazy.

And they did try to keep it down…but they just couldn't. 'S-sorry, sorry honey…it's just so funny and ironic to pretend another member of this family is dead; I mean, officially now mum is the only alive member of the family Papadopoulos.' Dmitri muttered through the laughs and Kostas tried to stop altogether.

'It's also a bit tragic if mum hears of it…anyway! We'll wrap you into these long cloths and we'll make sure it looks nothing like a person-but you'll have to accept to be squeezed a little, OK?' Kostas whispered to you as soon as his laughter died out; you nodded.

'I understand, I don't mind.' you mouthed and allowed them to wrap many cloths around you-smothering you in the process though- and then they took you and almost snapped you in two. 'Ugh!' you shrieked but tried to stifle it; ashes do not speak after all and that was all you were supposed to be reduced at; also given you were supposed to have fallen a long way down, they took a very long time to climb up again so you were "folded" in there for a long time without really doing anything.

While you were like that you took that time to think and search inside you; what your brothers had said through laughter and ever so cheery was true: in the records, from that moment onward, the sole alive member of the Papadopoulos family was your mother. The people fighting your brothers would have definitely alerted her as soon as even so much as a suspicion made it to their ears that they had died. So your mother must have been informed of their "death". And now, should someone from the order come to verify your whereabouts and they found out you were dead then your mother would know of your death, too. Oh no; what if she did anything rush because of-…no wait. The order didn't tell its members' family if they died or not in order to prevent more akuma from being created so you were safe from that aspect. Few…but you still felt very bad about this and suddenly you felt just like when you were ten years old again-you wanted your mother!

* * *

When they actually started climbing up again, shaking you out of your thoughts –thankfully-, they managed to do so successfully... truth be told, they almost dropped you twice but thank God they were expert climbers due to their previously illegal activities and you all managed to reach the top in one piece-but you were definitely praying to God to keep you alive as at least twice you though you were a gonner. Then they made haste to go away from the market –but not in a way that would give them away- and headed to the motel.

'Should we get you out now?' Kostas asked; Dmitri was carrying you on his back as a bundle of cloths and ashes.

'But that will endanger what we are doing; what if someone here sees her alive, a member of the order manages to find this place and what if they ask that person and that person says you're alive! No, we can't do that-only after we are far enough and deep into the woods.'

'O…K; relax bro'. But won't the people there find it odd we left three and came back two?'

'What-we don't have to account for anything to anyone there, didn't you say so Maria?'

'Uh-huh!' your voice came smothered from inside all the cloths.

'See? So there is no problem-they won't even care how many we were and how many we will return thus we are fine! Now let's hurry get our things from there and find a way on how to leave this country and go to a different continent! Because I bet it will be very difficult…'

'You think so? Oh my God Dmitri; I think you must be given a special award for pointing out the obvious!'

'Oh like you are in any position to talk; you just suggested we should endanger our sister's whole scheme and sacrifice just so we won't stir up a little motel's opinion even though we have made it clear they don't care!'

'At least I don't waste time saying something that is brighter than the sun! Besides, I thought you didn't like her doing all of this just for a guy "who may even dump her for all we know"…'

'Of course; you waste time saying something potentially dangerous and completely stupid! And I did agree to help so it would be pointless to sabotage it now!'

It was annoying how every time there was some sort of problem or trouble or something to worry about, your brothers would immediately turn to one another looking for a fight in lack of another "enemy" and would claw each other's eyes out. Like now…'Boys stop fighting! And did you really say something like that Dmitri-when?'

'Oh he said it when we were taking the bath; "I don't trust this Kanda fellow if he has put our little young sister in such a peril just for his sake; if he really loved her then he wouldn't put her in such danger. And how do we know he isn't just fooling around with her?" right brother?'

Oh sweet lord; they were at it again! You had to do something to stop them-unify them-and what did Kostas said Dmitri had said about Kanda? Hum…that would be a good distraction-plus you really wanted to know. 'Ah! Kanda would never allow me to leave his side if he knew what I was up to and-'

'I said all of those things, yes, but now I know better; besides, we're here to help you with your problem now so nothing will happen to you. And since phase one went so good, phase two will be a piece of cake!'

'Phase two bro?'

'Why yes; it's the "smuggle a considered to be dead person out of the country by other two considered to be dead people" plan. It will be a walk in the park.'

'A walk in the park-more like a walk to the local authorities the way you're making it sound.' you snapped from inside the clothes once more highly amused; you wouldn't be amused in any other situation but this because you knew your brothers. If they managed to pass for dead, sabotage without being detected and then help you fake your own death you knew they'd be just fine for this job. After all, they were your brothers; you trusted them-you knew they would do nothing to harm or bring harm to you.

'Ha. Ha. Either way, shut it now sis' we're approaching the hotel.'

* * *

And you did it of course; the people –like you had predicted- couldn't careless you came back "one person sort" -since you were covered pretty well- and you had Link to thank for that. "Things to do once I get to see the guys from the order again: thank and give a bone crushing hug to Link." you thought to yourself grateful and amused while your brothers ascended the stairs to your room with you on their back.

You were feeling hot and drained and in all honesty you might even have broken your leg on the fall but you hadn't noticed up till then because the adrenaline was pumping. But now, in the safety of the room with your brothers who had saved you and made the impossible possible, you started feeling the throbbing of your right leg. But you could also feel your temperature rising dangerously while streams of sweat were running down everywhere-your temples, your nose, your eyes, your neck, your hands, your legs…so you figured your brothers would get you out of the clothes soon enough…

But once they got inside the first thing they did was to… start packing! 'Dmitri? Kostas? Guys? What are you doing-packing! Get me out first will you? I'll be _dying_ of dehydration soon enough or unbearable heat!'

The noises didn't die out and then it was when you realized they couldn't care less about getting you out of there before they did what they wanted. 'Hello! Your sister, the one you've been helping escape all this time, Maria, is about to die from high temperature here! Could you please get me out? Well?'

'Shut it already! We're doing all these **for** you!'

'Just stay in there and wait till we're finished; do you have any idea how suspicious it will be if we go out three?'

'We won't you moron, I just want to get some air-wrap me up when we'll be leaving again I don't care…!' but they didn't do anything; you thought it was time to plea to the less-protective twin. 'Kostas…what about you?'

'I'm too busy; if you just want to poke your head out then do it yourself-stop being such a spoiled brat.' he said absentmindedly; you turned red immediately.

'I'm **not** spoiled!' you protested while trying to claw your way out of that bundle of cloths; how could they call you like that after all you'd been through? Sure, you could have just done that on the first place without **anyone** helping you but you were worried you might have spoiled it and they wouldn't be able to put it back right.

'Right…' both drawled simultaneously; had you mentioned how internally annoying it was when they were doing that…especially when what they said was against you?

Now that you could see them you saw that they actually were busy-busier than you thought; they were going all around the room collecting things and arranging your papers. 'It's not my fault if you two treat me as if I'm a very-

'Spoiled brat.' They snapped again without much effort –as they were still occupied- but you ignored them.

-special person' to that both stopped whatever they were doing and rose a criticizing eyebrow; but you didn't notice 'that you go as far as even arranging my research papers –and thank you for that- but I don't feel like I am special.'

When you were finished they both burst out laughing! 'Wh-why are you…?'

'Y-you, oh god, you really think w-we're arranging your papers because we think, ha-ha, you're "special"?' Kostas asked between laughs; you pouted.

'Ha-ha-ha!' Dmitri kept laughing.

'Then why?' you asked still pouting but now you tried to look superior, too thus you crossed your hands and turned away from them.

'We do it because, this way, we get to see what you're researching about!' Dmitri said; he had the tone of explaining to a child that the moon was not really in the water but that it was just its idol.

'You what? You're spying on me!'

'Will you relax sis, of course we aren't. We just realized we know everything about your situation but what you're trying to find out about Kanda; that was the sole thing you meticulously left out. So we figured you didn't want to tell us and even if we did ask you'd lie; so what better way than to read your notes and the documents you stole from the Asian branch directly?' he continued calmly while browsing through pages.

* * *

And then you realized it…that was why they didn't let you out and that was why they were both engaging with arranging the documents: Dmitri was sorting them out after he hastily read each page and figured what went where and then he gave it to Kostas who –after taking a quick look at them, too- put it in the correct order. Your head started spinning. 'No, please! Don't read them, just don't! You have no right anyway, these are about Kanda and-'

But suddenly both of your brothers –who were now reading the same page- went perfectly still; their heads stopped going up and down or right and left and –as you could only see their backs- you crawled in front of them: their faces were left shocked but their eyes were still moving on the page.

Oh no; that was it. They must have read about the same thing you had when you found out about Kanda's true nature; no wonder they were left almost horror-struck. You started to fear now; what if they changed their minds and didn't want to help you anymore and –naturally- try to force their opinion on you and stop you? No, that would never happen! No matter who wanted to stop you, you wouldn't be stopped no matter what! You had to keep going for Kanda's sake so you would take on anyone-your brothers or Levier himself!

But it would be so much better if they were by your side; you didn't want to separate from them now that you had found them again.

* * *

'Is this…true?' Kostas asked finally tearing his eyes away from the paper and looking at you straight in the eyes.

You couldn't speak-you felt your neck dry; so you nodded a "yes" instead. Dmitri's head snapped to you when he realized you wouldn't speak and his eyes grew as wide as Kostas when he saw you looking down saddened. They swallowed.

_'Kanda is not human_?' Dmitri managed to mutter.

You felt a mixture of things at that particular moment: the first thing you realized was that the pit of your stomach now was gone, your throat was dry and your mouth wouldn't move. You wanted to be mad at them-very mad at them! Who were they to say something like that about Kanda? Was he not human-of course he was! How could they judge what was and what wasn't only based on a couple of documents which spoke of an artificial conception? And how could they be so cold-hearted?

You wanted to scream at the top of your lungs that they were nothing but prats, the biggest idiots you had met in your whole life and you were very ashamed to call them brothers but…you couldn't; not now and not ever. You knew this would be difficult for them to understand, you knew they wouldn't take kindly to this which is why you had kept quiet about it, too. After all, if you were so high and mighty as you wanted to think then you would have never hidden this from them. You could claim you did it because this is none else's business than his but you knew it'd be a lie; you didn't tell them because you were afraid of their reaction and nothing else.

So were you really any better than them?

No, you couldn't be thinking like that! After all, you knew it would be hard for them to accept but if you love him and when they get to meet him, then they'd accept him, too. Oh wait; did you just think you love Kanda? Oh God…

'Kanda is very human for your information; he was just…made into what he is now in a different way than the rest of us. He had no parents, so what?'

'"Had no parents?"' Kostas repeated flabbergasted.

'Yes, that's because he wasn't even _conceived_-he was just…made like you said!'

'Dmitri! Don't talk about him like that; yes he was made but they did a bloody-good job making him, don't you think? Because he's much more human than the people who made him will ever be!'

You were very pissed but you were also very sad; why did he have to go through this kind of discrimination for a reason that wasn't even his doing to begin with? 'And if you wanna know, he couldn't really help it now, could he? He didn't ask to be born that way, it was forced upon him! Would you make fun of or blame a short person for their lack of height or would you attribute it to the parents? It's just the same thing!'

* * *

Suddenly they changed expressions; from dead serious and surprised, they started chuckling a little. 'Wh-what's wrong with you?' you asked in a loss of words; they were going completely mental weren't they? Maybe you shouldn't have asked them to help you-it didn't do them any good…

But then Dmitri explained: 'you know…the way you are now, wrapped in all those clothes and your head sticking out, you sort of look like-humph…-'

'-you look like an angry caterpillar!'

'Humph-ha-ha!'

You sweatdropped; oh they were so childish! They deflected the whole thing with Kanda just to make fun of the fact you are like an oversized bug-hey! That was not nice!

'You-AH! You piglets take that back!' you said appalled.

'**No**!' they both snapped trying not to laugh.

'You know-if I weren't trapped with so much fabric here I would definitely have caught you and then-'

'-you'd evolve in a beautiful butterfly!'

'Ha-ha-ha! You're killing me bro' you really are; good one Kostas.'

'Oh just shut it and let's go.'

They went on teasing you for a couple of minutes longer, but they eventually stopped and went serious; your eyes got a bit wider to that but you didn't make a protest because you knew they were both thinking about the matter with Kanda. So you watched silent as they went about packing all of the things and continuing to put papers in order or got clothes in the big suitcase.

When they were finished, they turned to you looking grim; you tried not to blink as they stared you down. They always used to do that when they wanted both to scare and make sure you weren't messing with them.

'You're telling us you knew all about his "problem" yet you still go as far as doing this for him?' Kostas started the interrogation.

'Yes.'

'And you're telling us you don't really mind about it?' he continued.

'Yes.'

'And he never did anything harmful to you?' Dmitri asked.

'Of course he would never! He was assigned to my safe-keeping!'

They looked at one another and nodded once simultaneously; and you knew that was it. They had made up their mind.

'We will not discourage you from going on with this pursuit-' Kostas started.

'-we will even help you as we had planned.'

'But that does **not** mean we're ok with it.'

'This man, when we get to meet him, will be under full surveillance-'

'-should he do something out of line, he's history!'

'And we'll have to approve of him, too if you want to have some sort of future with him.'

'Do you get it?' they finished together.

* * *

Your first reaction would be to sigh in relief but you didn't want to show them you actually valued their opinion or that what they would say it would have affected you. So you rolled your eyes.

'Fine; as long as you promise me your standards will be normal. Now shall we go?'

'Alright; I'm glad we have an agreement.' Dmitri said and without a warning he stuffed your head back into the wrappings of cloths. 'By the way, we got you a burka. It will help with the "disguising you as a Turkish lady and smuggling you out".'

'Do you still have a plan-name for everything?' Kostas asked amused.

'Why yes I do; I find it easier if we name the plans so we'll know what stage of the bigger plan we're on!'

You rolled your eyes from in there. 'Whatever; good thinking with the burka. Bet it was Kostas's idea, too.'

'Way to support your favourite brother, sis!' Dmitri complained yet with a big sarcastic feel to it.

'Who ever said you were my favourite?'

'Ooooh…'

'Low bow sis, low blow.'

'Sure thing.'

'Let's just go you big babies; just as I had thought you had grown up sister, ah…'

And you left the motel. And the good thing was no one understood or even if they did, no one cared about you or why you were hiding. You really **really** had to thank Link for finding you the perfect place.

* * *

Your brothers headed for the forest-you could tell because beside al the sweating and the bad smell that brought, you could also smell the fresh air and the trees. Oh how refreshing it was to feel a colder draught –considering the heat in there- running down your spine and cooling you, if only a little. When they were deeply into the forest, they made sure no one was around and eventually let you out.

'Air!' you shouted immediately and started fanning yourself with the cloths that up till three seconds ago were making you hot. 'I thought I'd die of heat-exhaustion for a moment!'

'You should-then we wouldn't have to go through all of this!' Kostas said humorously.

'Oh shut it!' both you and your brother snapped him but he just rolled his eyes to both of you.

'Now let's get down to business.' Dmitri said and his expression changed; he suddenly became business-like. You couldn't help but paying attention. 'You will wear the burka-and don't ask how we found it, we did when you were in there. It shall keep your identity hidden as no one in their right minds would ask you to take it off so we've dealt with that problem; and we'll just steal the documents needed for you from a girl. But the other problem is how we will get papers for the two of us.'

'We can always forge them.'

'Of course we will but how? We have never seen one before and we have no access to anything like a printer or-or an official forger.' you intervened exasperated; you really hoped they didn't know how to forge papers, too cause that would only make them true criminals. And you couldn't quite believe that you had just said "of course" to the forgery suggestion. Guh! It was not doing you good being around them, ethically-wise…

'Worry not sister; I have found the solution!' Kostas said pleasantly pretending to be Caesar (he threw the surplus of his clothes behind him as if it were a tunic or a cape). 'We'll first steal the documents from a girl for you and then we'll know what they are like, so we'll be able to forge ours! I bet you'll only need a picture or something for it to be complete and we'll be fine-we have no time to search for the out-laws who are willing to do that for two Greeks anyway…'

'…I like you brother; but you know that, right…'

'Sure I do bro'.'

'So now we're good, right?' you asked tentatively; they both nodded affirmatively but there was a very disturbing glow in their eyes. 'By the way, I think I have broken my leg.' you said almost timidly.

'Don't bother with details little sister;' when **Dmitri** said that you couldn't believe either your eyes or ears, but you were still pretty annoyed. 'we'll find a way aroud it! Now let's go to a train station or a port to steal some people's identities!'

* * *

There it is! Chapter 19 finished...finally. Again, sorry it took me so long but I just had this problem of concetrating lately plus I couldn't really thing what to write next; it's those times when you know what to write but you just can't find the correct way of saying it. And in the next chapter finally the "Turkey Arc" is coming to an end! So it will be **extra** long, he-he; hope I'm keeping you on edge sweeties! Please review, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
